Reviviendo el Ocaso
by ilovetwilightboys
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si aquel primer día de instituto Edward no tuviera Biología con Bella si no con Jacob?
1. PRIMER DIA

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER Y LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC TAMBIEN**

**DISFRUTEN!!!  
**

* * *

Supongo que cuando murió mi madre fue un duro golpe para mi aunque ya casi no lo recuerde , han pasado ya mas de ocho años y ahora vivo con mi padre en la reserva de la Push , no es que mi vida sea difícil solo con mi padre pero hay días en los que me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí , como cuando Rebeca se fue o cuando Rachel discutió con papa y entonces desapareció y no volvimos a saber nada de ella hasta hace un año, o cuando papa pensó que lo mejor para mi era que vaya al instituto de Forks y no al de la reserva donde estaban mis amigos.

Pero así era Billy Black un hombre resentido con la vida desde que esta le quito a su mujer y le obligo a estar en una silla de ruedas, creo que por eso es así conmigo y supongo que por eso desde hace dos meses solo me deja estar en la reserva y no ha querido ir a su medico en Forks.

Vamos despierta chico o llegaras tarde.-Oí a mi padre aporrear la puerta.

Ya voy.-Dije mientras salia del baño , la verdad es que no había podido dormir casi nada esta noche por que estaba nervioso si se que suena raro yo un chico de casi diecisiete años nervioso por un primer día en el instituto , pero recuerdo que lo mismo me paso el primer día que vine al colegio de la reserva.

Pase por el lado de mi padre pero no le dije nada , cogí el desayuno y me marche , me senté en el Rabbit y comí el desayuno allí , ya que estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con mi padre como para evitarlo , durante diez minutos no supe que hacer hasta que al final me decidí a ir al instituto.

El camino era bastante largo y yo seguía sin entender a mi padre , mientras entre en el aparcamiento me di cuenta que mi coche era bastante peor que el de la mayoría de personas pero aun así había peores cosas.

Cuando baje del coche me di cuenta que las persona que anteriormente miraban mi coche ahora dirigían su mirada hacia mi , me puse nervioso tanto que tropecé con las escaleras , menos mal que la atención de todas las personas ya no estaba puesta en mi , me mordí el labio y rápidamente me sacudí el polvo de mi camisa y pantalones mientras miraba a ver si alguien podía decirme donde estaba la recepción, pero no hubo éxito , entre por la puerta principal rogando por encontrar con facilidad la recepción , después de dar unas cuantas vueltas al instituto y meterme al baño de las chicas (menos mal que no había nadie) por error, llegue a una puerta marrón en la que ponía RECEPCIÓN entre en aquella sala y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban allí , un chico hablaba con la recepcionista y esta le dio un mapa , aquel chico me estaba desesperando llevaba quince minutos hablando con la recepcionista sobre algo de una clase de biología, por fin termino de hablar y salio de allí , entonces me dirigí hacia la chica que estaba allí era una mujer de pelo rojizo y algo regordeta de unos cuarenta años mas o menos.

Hola.-Dije amablemente. la mujer me miro de arriba a abajo.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Soy Jacob Black .. y .. uh... necesito el horario de las clases y el mapa.-Dije fijándome en que tenia mis papeles en su mano.

Claro , aquí esta todo , que pases un buen día , y vuelve aquí al final de las clases así puedes devolverme los papeles.-Dijo y debió darse cuenta de que eso me extrañaba.-Tranquilo es solo los primeros días.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, mire mi horario; Literatura no es que me emocionase pero tampoco me disgustaba , al no encontrar el aula 345 me supuse que estaba en el otro edificio , salí del primer edificio , vaya llueve , suspire nunca me había gustado la lluvia , claro que no era frecuente en Hawaii donde vivía con Rebeca, esta vez no me perdí y en menos de diez minutos llegue al segundo edificio ahora solo faltaba encontrar la clase , di un par de vueltas pero al final llegue con éxito aunque un poco mojado , colgué mi chubasquero como hacían los demás, sonreí al darme cuenta que había dejado de llover .

Me dirigí hacía el profesor y este me entrego una hoja en blanco en la ponía , nombre del alumno , puse Jacob Black , el profesor miro embobado el papel me dio una lista de libros y señalo un pupitre al final de la clase , mientras me dirigía a mi pupitre varias chicas y chicos me miraban , escalofriante, pensé y me senté.

El resto del día transcurrió normal menos por el hecho de que un chico asiático intentase hacerme una foto.

Ahora estaba entrando a la cafeteria.

Así que tu eres el nuevo.- dijo una chica acercándose a mi.

Supongo.-Dije esperando por la comida , la chica sonrió .

Yo soy Jessica , ellos son Tyler , Angela y Mike.-Dijo ella mientras señalaba aun grupo de chicos que estaban en una mesa.-¿Por que no te sientas con nosotros?

Claro.-La verdad es que no estaba dispuesto a perder amigos el primer día de clase.

Todos ellos eran muy amables, sobre todo Angela , se me olvidaba el chico de la foto también estaba allí Eric.

Jessica carraspeo y Angela le envió una mirada de entendimiento y las dos se sonrojaron.

Esos son los Cullen.-Dijo Jessica señalando a tres chicos y dos chicas que entraban en la cafetería.-Son raros pero hermosos.

Edward Cullen te esta mirando Jacob.-Dijo otra chica.

¿Que?

Alli.-Señalo esa misma chica con el dedo.

Y era verdad aunque no era muy raro hoy todo el mundo me miraba, el tenia una mirada escalofriante , como si fuera a correr hacia mi y morderme , no deje de mirarlo de reojo en todo el almuerzo pero el también me miraba a mi.

¿Que clase tienes ahora?.-Pregunto Angela y antes que yo pudiera responder Jessica me había quitado el horario de entre las manos.

Biología, vas con Mike.-Dijo Jessica , estaba cogiéndole un poco de asco a esta chica , yo le devolví mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

Mike me cogió por el brazo y tiro de mi hacia una clase.

Entre en la clase de Biología , Mike se dirigió hacia su asiento y yo me fui a la mesa del profesor.

¿Por que hay un ventilador aquí?.-Susurre mientras el aire del ventilador chocaba con mi cara.

Hola .-Dije al profesor.

Señor Black , por favor coja esto y ocupe la mesa libre.-Dijo sonriéndome.

Mesa libre , mesa libre , mi mente recorría todas las mesas pero en todas habían dos personas , vi a Mike hacerme un gesto con la mano pero un chico se sentó a su lado , seguí en busca de mi tan preciada mesa, hasta que ¡bingo! una mesa; me acerque sin darme cuenta de que ya había alguien allí.

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE SI HACER TODOS DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JACOB

REVIEWS !! Y SI ALGO NO OS A GUSTADO DECIDMELO PERO DE BUENAS MANERAS =)


	2. EDWARD CULLEN

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y NO A MI **

**DISFRUTEN!!!!

* * *

**

Cuando me acerque mas a la mesa me di cuenta de que la persona que estaba allí era el mismo chico al que no dejaba de mirar en el almuerzo.

¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.-Pregunte , una parte de mi deseaba que dijese que no y así tener una excusa para salir corriendo , pero por una extraña razón también quería poder estar a su lado.

El solo apretó la mandíbula y se alejo un poco de mi, me senté a su lado y como el se había alejado de mi yo me aleje de el todo lo que pude , repase todos los hecho del día en mi cabeza y llegue a la conclusión de que yo no lo había hecho nada para que el se comportase así conmigo , de vez en cuando le enviaba una mirada, en una de esas ocasiones en las que le miraba (que no eran escasas) nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos negros como el carbón parecían expresar odio o asco hacía mi. Me mordí el labio , cosa que hacía siempre que me ponía nervioso y la forma en la que me miraba me ponía nervioso, el hizo una mueca como de dolor y yo desvíe mi atención al profesor.

La clase termino y Cullen salio corriendo , sin darme tiempo a preguntarle que le pasaba conmigo , recogí lentamente mis libros dispuesto a ir a la recepción y terminar con mi primer día de instituto.

Jacob ¿que tal?.-Dijo Mike apareciendo de la nada.

Bien.-Susurre mirando al suelo, el suspiro sabiendo que le mentía, tengo que mejorar mi técnica o papa se dará cuenta de cuanto odio este sitio.

Vaya , lo siento, quería que te sentases conmigo pero mi compañero se adelanto.-Dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros , yo le mire a la cara , el sonrió yo me mordí el labio , otra vez, vaya estaba seguro que algún día llegaría a sangrar si no dejaba de morderme el labio.

¿Por cierto que le hiciste a Edward Cullen?

¿yo?¿Por que dices eso?.-Dije un tanto nervioso , el había visto la forma en la que me miraba osea que no estoy loco.

Te miraba como si le hubieses clavado un lápiz.-Dijo , y empezó a reír , yo me uní a el sobre todo por cortesía ya que a mi también me lo parecía.

Mike, me quedo aquí tengo que darle esto a la recepcionista y luego me marchare a casa.-El me miro , me quito el brazo de encima de los hombros y se marchó.

Yo entre a la recepción, y oh vaya mi suerte no mejoraba Edward también estaba allí.Me senté en la misma silla en la que me había sentado aquella mañana y esperé.

¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi clase de Biología?.-Pregunto mirándome de reojo.

Lo siento cariño , todas las clases ya están ocupadas es imposible que te cambies.-Respondió ella con voz maternal.

Claro , lo entiendo.-Dijo y salió de allí.

Espera, el no quería ir a Biología por mi , mañana hablare con el, no se que le he hecho pero lo averiguare.

Aquí están los papeles.-Le dije a la recepcionista, ella pareció revisar lo que le había dado y después me dirigió una sonrisa.

¿Que tal el primer día?-Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

Bien.- Ella me miro con cara de incredulidad , ¿es que miento tan mal? pero aun así asintió, yo salí de allí y corrí hacía mi coche, necesitaba volver a mi casa.

Durante el resto de la tarde no pude dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen , no sabía nada de el pero el ya me odiaba, llegue a casa con la idea de preguntar a mi padre algo sobre los Cullen pero el no estaba allí cuando llegue , me senté en mi jardín y saque la lista de libros que me habían dado , CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS vaya tontería quien se podía leer ese libro, entre en casa a buscar ese maldito libro , y extrañamente lo encontré seguramente era de Rachel.

Papa.-Dije cuando oí a alguien entrar en la casa, fui a la puerta ,estaba mi padre , el jefe Swan y una chica bajita que se escondía detrás de el jefe.

Hola Jacob, esta es mi hija Bella.-Dijo el jefe, mi padre me sonrió y hizo señas de que saludase a la chica.

Hola , Bella.-Dije abrazando a la chica , la recordaba de algo pero no se de que, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ella va a comprar el coche antiguo Jake , por que no se lo enseñas.-Dijo mi padre.

Claro ven conmigo.-Cogí de la mano a Bella y la lleve a mi garaje , la pobre casi se cae un par de veces en el camino.

¿Ese es el coche?.-Pregunto señalando la antigua camioneta de mi padre que yo mismo había reparado para que el me comprase otro coche.

Claro.-Ella sonrió, yo la ayude a subir al asiento del conductor y yo me senté a su lado.

¿Así que vas al instituto de Forks?-Pregunto ella nerviosa, yo me reí esta chica me caía bastante bien.

Si, tu también ¿verdad?

Si bueno iré mañana.-Dijo mientras toqueteaba el interior del coche.

Oye podría pasar a buscarte si quieres, mi primer día fue horrible y si somos dos quizás el instituto sea mas agradable.-Ella se sonrojo y asintió, yo no pude evitar dejar escapar una risita.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos juntos en su camioneta hablando de cosas sin importancia, ella también era nueva en la ciudad venia de Phoenix donde vivía con su madre, vino aquí por que su madre y su novio se habían ido de viaje, entramos a casa y cenamos su padre el mio y yo , estaba seguro que Billy y Charlie ya estaban planeando nuestra boda.

Después de la cena subí a mi habitación aún seguía enfadado con mi padre, encendí el ordenador y entre en mi correo.

El primero era de Rachel.

Hermanito , ¿que tal con papa? espero que bien yo estoy genial en la uni escríbeme cuando puedas besos Rache!

Respondí rápidamente.

Rachel , te hecho de menos espero tu visita, con papa mal, sabes me ha cambiado al instituto de Forks y no conozco a nadie allí .Jake.

Luego habían dos de Rebecca.

Jake ¿que tal el viaje? y el instituto , supongo que muchas chicas ¿verdad? responde Becca.

Jacob Black si no respondes llamare a papa. Rebecca tu hermana!

Respondí.

Rebecca tranquila el viaje estuvo bien, el instituto es algo extraño todos los chicos con los que estaba en el colegio de la reserva se han quedado en el instituto de allí y yo voy al de Forks, tranquila todo va bien . Jacob tu hermano.

Habían mas de Quil, Embry y Paul pero mañana los vería así que no pasaba nada por no responder , me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

Aquella noche no podía dormir y en cuanto abrí los ojos , me pareció ver a Edward Cullen en la esquina de mi habitación pero cuando volví a mirar el no estaba allí aquella fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Al día siguiente fui a por Bella para ir al instituto, era el primer día que quería ir allí para verle , pero no estaba en el instituto , en el almuerzo Bella se sentó en la mesa de Jessica y yo también, todo sigio igual , al día siguiente la misma rutina fui a buscar a Bella a su casa y la lleve al instituto, el tampoco estaba allí , pero todos sus hermanos si , esa tarde fui a ver a los chicos, estuve con ellos la mayoría de la tarde después me puse a leer cumbres borrascosas , suspire a que tipo de personas le podría gustar esta historia un nombre paso por mi mente Bella , una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara cuando pensé en ella, había hecho estos días bastante llevaderos.

Me fui a dormir sabiendo que volvería soñar con Edward y así fue pero esta vez también estaba Bella , me desperté sudando.

Baje las escalera rumbo a casa de Bella.

Le he puesto las cadenas a tu coche .-Dijo mi padre.

Claro , claro .-Respondí no me gustaba la nieve, fui a por Bella , no hable con ella durante todo el viaje las imágenes de mi sueño seguían en mi mente, cuando llegamos al instituto los Cullen al completo estaban allí , Edward envió a Bella una mirada torturada , vaya creo que el sueño no fue solo un sueño.

Vamos dentro.-Empuje a Bella que se había quedado atontada mirando a los Cullen.

Entre a literatura, pude reconocer a una Cullen en mi clase , como si ella supiera que estaba pensando en ella me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

Soy Alice Cullen.-Dijo sonriendo.

Jacob.-Respondí.

Raro, susurre mientras abandonaba la clase, me fui a gimnasia y después calculo, en el almuerzo solo cogí un refresco no tenía ganas de comer nada , me senté donde siempre pero no espere a Bella, Jessica sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba allí , su mirada cambió cuando la vio entrar con Mike, comimos todos y no mire a Edward ni una sola vez.

Biología.-Dijo Mike levantándose y empujándome.

Entramos y me senté al lado de el Cullen esperando que el no me hablase como siempre e incluso creí que había pedido que le cambien el sitio.

Las luces se apagaron y una proyección se inicio , yo maldecí al profesor.

Hola , me llamo Edward Cullen.-Dijo el con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

Jacob Black.

Claro eres el chico nuevo , creo que todo el mundo sabes como te llamas.-Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona , tenía ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

Hmm.-Hizo un ruido como de estar de acuerdo e intente hacer como si prestase atención a la clase.

¿Te gusta la nieve?.-Pregunto el .

La verdad es que no es demasiado fría y blanca.-Dije era mi turno de sonreír , el miro hacia otro lado.

Y entonces por que estas aquí en Forks, es el lugar donde mas nieva de todos los estado unidos.

Por mi padre.

Vaya, cuéntame mas.-Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Antes vivía con Rebecca en Hawaii pero mi padre esta muy mal de salud así que tuve que venir a cuidarlo.

¿Rebecca?Es algo así como tu novia.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño , no pude evitar reírme.

No , es mi hermana , ella se ha casado este verano y resultaba algo violenta la situacion.

Claro , entiendo¿y tu madre?.

Mi mirada se entristeció nunca había hablado con nadie de eso.

Murió hace ocho años desde entonces vivo con mi hermana y mi padre vivía con mi otra hermana pero ella se fue.

Lo siento.-Dijo mirando al suelo.

Claro , claro.-Dije y el sonrió.

¿Entonces vives en la Push?

Si , con mi padre y tu vives ....

Lejos , muy lejos.-Dijo el y yo di por concluida nuestra charla , una bolita de papel llego hasta mis mano , la abrí.

¿Jacob necesitas que te rescate? Mike.

Yo me reí , y vi que Edward intentaba mirar lo que ponía en el interior de la nota , cuando el se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando aparto su mirada y sonrió.

No , Mike gracias por tu ofrecimiento lo tendré en cuenta pero por ahora estoy a salvo con Edward . Se lo pase al chico de al lado y este a otro hasta que llego a mano de Mike que me guiño el ojo.

Vaya , veo que a tu amigo no le caigo muy bien.-Dijo Edward casualmente.

A Mike ... no la verdad es que no pero es por que no te conoce.-Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto.

El timbre sonó y yo estaba dispuesto a acercarme a la mesa de Mike.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en la Push?.-Pregunto Edward, mirando sus apuntes y recogiendo lentamente.

Un mes, antes vivía aquí pero a los ocho o nueve años me fui aun así venia todos lo veranos para ver a mi padre.-Apoye mis manos en la mesa con frustración, primero no me hablaba y ahora no calla.

¿Y por que preferiste vivir con tu hermana?.-El y yo salimos de la clase, Mike me envió una mirada extrañada.

No se, cuando mi madre murió mi padre se metió en los asuntos de las leyendas de la tribu .-El se tensó.- y en el consejo así que no pasábamos casi nada de tiempo juntos y Rebecca siempre me pareció una buena hermana así que ...

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue , yo camine hacía mi coche, en un momento dado empece a oír gritos pero no podía distinguir lo que decía, en el segundo siguiente estaba debajo de un coche con Edward Cullen encima y una huella de su mano en la camioneta de Tyler.

* * *

_**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD**_

_**GRACIAS Y REVIEWS!!!  
**_


	3. EL ACCIDENTE

_Aqui estoy despues de tanto ... tanto tiempo ^^ en un principio no iba a subir nada hata que terminara de escribir mi otro fic pero... el otro día vi crepusculo y me entraron las ganas de escribir asi que aqui les traigo un nueva cap espero que les guste !_

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad sois alucinantes =3 Los pensamientos van entre comillas y con otro estilo de letra._

* * *

_**Alice**** había tenido una visión y aunque no tuviera nada que ver conmigo si tenia que ver con ****él****, la camioneta ****de Tyler**** resbalaría entre las placas de hielo ya que se acercaba a una velocidad ****imprudente y**** chocaría contra ****Jacob**** que no advertiría que la camioneta se acercaba a el por que estaba escuchando música.**_

**Mire en la dirección por la que ****aparecería**** el vehículo y vi como ya se acercaba fuera del control del chico, me lance a través del aparcamiento sin importar que el resto de alumnos me vieran correr a esa velocidad, en ese momento tenia que protegerle a el.**

**En menos de un segundo me encontraba entre un atónito ****Jacob**** y la camioneta, mi mano había parado la trayectoria del vehículo que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de nosotros, yo estaba ****sobre Jacob**** protegiéndole con mi cuerpo y el se sostenía la cabeza.**

**-Ay.-Grito en un tono cómico y se intento apartar de mí pero yo me negué a que eso ocurriera.**

**-¿Te has hecho daño en la cabeza?-Intente alejarme para comprobar que estaba bien, pero el espacio se vio reducido ya que miles de estudiantes se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor expectantes.**

**El asintió con la cabeza y pude ver en sus ojos un tono de curiosidad. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido?**

**Como si el me hubiese leído la mente intento formular alguna palabra coherente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una ambulancia había llegado hasta el lugar del accidente y luchaban por lograr meter una camilla entre las dos camionetas, reconocí al encargado de la ambulancia que miraba atónito el lugar y pensaba en la suerte que había tenido ****Jacob**** de salvarse y salir solo con algunas magulladuras.**

**Aproveche el caos montado por los estudiantes para salir de allí.**

**Me senté en mi coche y puse un ****CD**** de música, pretendía relajarme, se suponía que hoy debía excusarme por haberme marchado de la forma en la que lo hice y nada mas, pero este chico siempre tenia que estar metiéndose en problemas, mi garganta volvió a quemar con el recuerdo del olor de su sangre y la cosa no había mejorado cuando al estar tan cerca de el había podido sentir su piel contra la mía, golpee el volante con furia y decidí ir al hospital.**

**Durante el trayecto intente convencerme a mi mismo varias veces de que solo iba ****allí**** para comprobar que el no sospechase nada sobre nosotros, pero no era así, tenia ganas de verle saber que estaba bien no se en que momento se despertó en mi un instinto protector pero si sabia con certeza que quería proteger a ****Jacob ****Black**** de cualquier cosa que le hiciese daño incluso de mi.**

**Cuando llegue en la sala de espera se encontraban todos los alumnos del ****instituto**** que ****habían**** mantenido una ****conversación**** con ****Jacob**** este hecho me molesto a ellos no les importaba el en sobre manera ****podría**** haber sido cualquier otro y aun ****así**** ellos ****estarían ****aquí**** solo usaban eso como una excusa para saltarse algunas clases y tener algo de lo que hablar entre ellos.**

**También se encontraban ****Billy**** el padre de ****Jacob****, el jefe de ****policía ****Swan**** y aquella chica la hija del jefe, Bella, que no se ****había**** alejado ni un minuto de ****Jacob**** en todo el ****día****, ****fruncí**** el ceño esa chica no me gustaba.**

**Si ellos estaban ****allí**** eso ****quería**** decir que él estaba en urgencias. Llegue hasta una ****habitación**** grande en la que ****habían**** varias camillas y al asomarme me di cuenta de que el estaba ****allí****.**

**-Lo siento mucho ****Jacob****, no ****quería**** hacerte daño pero la camioneta resbalo y yo... ****perdí**** el control.-****Tyler ****quería**** pedirle ****perdón**** desde que fue consiente de lo que ****había**** hecho pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo por que ****creía**** que ****Jacob**** no ****volvería**** a hablarle nunca mas.**

**-Tranquilo estoy bien.-Respondió él aburrido.**

**-Por un momento ****creí**** que te iba a atropellar, menos mal que te apartaste del camino a tiempo.-"**Quizá debería invitarle al cine o a ver un partido para pedirle perdón"

**¿De verdad creía ese chico que con invitarle a un partido podía disculparse con alguien al que casi mata?**

**-Si bueno menos mal que ****Edward**** me aparto.**

**Inmediatamente**** centre toda mi ****atención**** en lo que iba a decir sobre mi, estaba nervioso.**

**-¿****Edward****?**

**-Si, ****Edward ****Cullen**** .-Dijo y me gusto el hecho de ****oír**** a alguien decir mi nombre muy poca gente lo hacia de ese modo, sin tener que decirlo en voz baja por que estaban diciendo algo que no ****querían**** que todo el mundo oyese o a ****través**** de sus pensamientos, pero era curioso el modo en el que el lo ****decía****.**

**-Vaya, no le ****había**** visto... fue todo tan ****rápido****, lo siento.**

**-Pues si, el estaba a mi lado y al parecer no le ha pasado nada.-****Respondió**** y por su tono de voz pude ver que ****quería**** que esa ****conversación**** se acabase.**

**-****Edward****.-Una ****fría**** mano se apoyo en mi hombro derecho, me gire al reconocer esa voz.-Hablaremos mas tarde sobre lo ocurrido, tus hermanos te ****están**** esperando fuera.**

**-¿Como esta el?-Pregunte si le había pasado algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.**

**-Bien, parece que no hay ninguna ****contusión**** pero se quedara ****algún**** tiempo ****aquí****.-Señalo a las ****radiografías**** que ****sostenía**** en su mano.**

**Asentí**** y entre en la ****habitación**** sin pensarlo dos veces quede de pies junto a su camilla el estaba ****dándole**** la espalda a ****Tyler**** y tenia cerrados los ojos.**

**-Creo que ****volveré**** en otro momento, cuando despierte ****dile**** que he estado ****aquí****.-Le dije a ****Tyler**** pero sabia que al ****oír**** eso, él se ****despertaría. Y****así**** fue ****instantáneamente ****abrió**** los ojos y me fulmino con la mirada.**

**-Lo siento Edward...-Empezó Tyler pero le corte en mitad de la frase.**

**-No ha pasado nada.-****Respondí****.**

**Carlisle**** entro en la ****habitación**** y ****Jacob**** le miro durante varios segundos.**

**-Soy el doctor ****Cullen****.-****Jacob ****asintió**** en respuesta.-Veamos, parece que no tienes nada ****Jacob****.-Dejo la ****radiografía**** en los pies de la camilla.**

**-Si, menos mal que Edward estaba allí.-Dijo mirándome directamente.**

**-Aja, bueno parece que vas a tener que quedarte unas horas ****aquí****, en ****observación****, ****después**** de eso ya puedes irte.**

**-¿Y el?-Pregunto señalándome con la cabeza y claramente irritado.**

**-Tengo enchufe en este hospital ****además**** tengo que ****dar**** la buena nueva en el instituto.-****Sonreí****.**

**El padre de ****Jacob**** entro en la ****habitación**** y ****detrás**** de el Bella y el jefe ****Swan****.**

**"**Pobre Jacob espero que no este mal eso seria un desastre, vaya incluso así esta hermoso"** pensó ****Bella mientras ****abrazaba**** a Jacob. Decidí abandonar la ****habitación****.**

**-****Edward****.-****Rosalie ****dijo apareciendo ****detrás**** de mí mientras yo me encaminaba a ****través**** del pasillo en ****dirección**** a la oficina de mi padre.**

**-Ahórrate eso Rose ya se lo que vas a decir y la verdad no me importa.-Durante el poco tiempo que estuve aquí Rosalie se había encargado de hacerme saber que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que entre Jacob y yo pasase nada.**

**-No, con lo que has hecho no solo te has puesto en peligro a ti si no a todos.¿Es que no te das cuenta?**

**-Sabes que eso no es lo que quería hacer, pero no podía dejarle morir.**

**-Te comportas como un estupido desde que conoces a ese chico.-Dijo mi hermana claramente enfada, enfadada se quedaba corto estaba rabiosa.**

**-Chicos por favor será mejor que vayamos a la oficina.-Mi padre declaro acercándose a nosotros.**

**-¿Edward…podemos…hablar?-Pregunto Jacob, Rosalie me envío una mirada de advertencia que yo ignore.**

**-Nosotros nos vamos Edward, te esperamos en mi oficina.-Dijo mi padre.** "Ve y arregla las cosas con el no te preocupes por Rosalie".

-**¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté acercándome a el.**

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y no digas que no sabes de lo que te hablo.**

**-La verdad es que no se de que estas hablando.-Sonreí.**

**-Lo sabes, estabas en el otro lado del aparcamiento y en menos de un segundo estabas a mi lado.**

**Suspire con frustración, el no iba a dejar pasar eso.**

**-Supongo que soy muy rápido.-El me miraba escéptico.-Solo dame las gracias y deja ya ese tema Jacob.**

**-Gracias.-Respondió rápidamente.**

**-De nada, y ahora ve que tu padre te esta esperando.-Mire por encima de su hombro y vi como su padre nos miraba con disgusto, me aleje un poco de Jacob pero el me cogió por el brazo.**

**-Esta conversación aun no ha acabado Cullen.-Añadió.**

**Por supuesto que esta conversación no ha acabado Jacob Black , me fui de allí con una sonrisa.**

* * *

Espero realmente que la espera haya merecido la pena =)

Intentare subir pronto otro cap dejenme saber que tal yes? ^-^


	4. Consecuencias

**Cuanto tiempo! De verdad Gomen creí que me iba a dar tiempo a actualizar antes pero me ha sido imposible , antes que nada quería dar las gracias a las personas que han seguido aquí después de tanto tiempo !**

**Bueno ahora si espero que disfruten con el cap y que la espera halla merecido al pena, a partir de ahora actualizare una o dos veces por semana(acostumbrarse a que sea una) menos en ocasiones especiales¬¬ cuando tenga que estudiar, pero avisare con antelación. y algo mas normalmente los primeros capítulos serán en Edward Pov menos el siguiente que sera de Jacob.**

Los pensamientos van entre comillas y en otro estilo de letras. ;)

* * *

Edward Pov :

Después de la conversación con Jacob y que mi padre firmase la hoja de alta en el hospital, volví a clase sentí que eso era lo que debía hacer aunque en realidad me estuviese muriendo por correr en dirección al hospital y sentarme a observar a Jacob hasta que su padre se lo llevase, incluso podría seguirle hasta su casa aunque el tratado con los antiguos quileutes era no pasar la Push ya no quedaban mas lobos por la zona y no creo que haga ningún daño que yo me acercase hasta su casa a comprobar como se encontraba o tal vez a dejarle los apuntes de hoy.

Dios mío soy una maldito acosador que se ha obsesionado con un pobre e indefenso muchacho de dieciséis años, pero si incluso le había observado dormir, aunque solo fuese un minuto y para mi mala suerte el se despertase, realmente creo que estoy obsesionado soy un vampiro acosador obsesionado con Jacob Black, bufe con frustración, la campana sonó dando por finalizada la clase era el momento de volver a casa y escuchar los gritos de todos mis hermanos. Cogí mi coche consiente que el resto de mi familia me debía estar esperando en casa, durante todo el camino me estuve preguntado que les iba a decir, en realidad fue muy imprudente por mi parte comportarme de esa forma les había puesto en peligro a todos y Rosalie tenia razón lo había hecho todo por un insignificante humano, a quien quería engañar en estos últimos días ese humano ha sido la razón de todos mis problemas y ahora se a convertido en el centro de mi mundo. ¿Pero estaría dispuesto a pelearme con mi familia por el? ¿A sacrificar todo lo que ellos han hecho solo por que mi instinto me dice que debo protegerle?

Llegue a casa y por primera vez maldije el conducir tan rápido.

Durante varios minutos me quede sentado en el interior de mi coche valorando mis posibilidades.

Estoy seguro que Esme me apoyaría ella comprendería por lo que estoy pasando o al menos fingiría hacerlo, aunque odiaría tener que estar en contra de Carlisle pero hay muchas posibilidades de que el me apoye daría lo que fuera por mantener a su familia unida y es plenamente consiente de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob.

Alice haría lo que fuera por mantener a salvo a Jasper así que supongo que no se aliaría conmigo ya que Jasper en estos momentos esta de lado de Rosalie y Emmett es impredecible como siempre.

Así que estaba solo en esta batalla y sabía que si las cosas se pusiesen feas Carlisle como líder de nuestra familia optaría por marcharnos y todos deberíamos seguirle.

Aunque podría raptar a Jacob, realmente podría hacerlo pero entonces el empezaría a hacer preguntas y no sabría que responderle y a eso hay que sumar que mi familia nos perseguiría y algún quileute estoy seguro.

Me resigne a lo que se venia había tomado mi decisión y esa era pelear por Jacob contra lo que fuese, sin importar las consecuencias. Si,iba a pelear contra mi familia al completo por un humano.

Podía oír el bombardeo de insultos que Rosalie tenia preparado para mi nada mas poner un pie en casa. Me acerque al comedor de donde provenían sus pensamientos estaban todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa caoba que ciertamente nunca había sido utilizada para los fines que había sido construida, todo fue idea de Esme que había creído que en algún momento podríamos querer invitar alguien a casa y era muy escrupulosa con mantener las apariencias, además habían decisiones que debían ser tomadas con calma cada uno en su sitio y discutiendo con tranquilidad.

Tenia el presentimiento que eso no iba a ayudar mucho hoy.

Carlisle estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y a su lado derecho estaba Esme que me enviaba miradas maternales y pensamientos de preocupación." _Quedate"_Repetía en su cabeza y sus profundos ojos dorados parecían querer decir realmente era una madre para mi y sabía que la destrozaría al disolver una parte de su familia.

Me senté al otro lado de Carlisle y Esme alargo su mano para entrelazarla con la mía ciertamente ninguno sabía que era lo que estaba por venir.

Rosalie estaba sentada justo enfrente de Carlisle sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo momento, Emmett estaba sentado a su lado con sus pensamientos alegres como siempre, Jasper estaba recostado contra la pared detrás de Rosalie parecía que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, Alice estaba sentada al lado de Esme con su mirada perdida en algún futuro no muy lejano y en algún momento tembló a lo que Jasper respondió moviéndose incomodo.

-Lo siento.-Me dirigí a toda mi familia.- siento el peligro en el que os he puesto pero no era mi intención, asumiré la culpa.

- ¿Y de que nos sirve que asumas la culpa Edward? ¿Vas a arreglarlo todo?-Rosalie grito visiblemente molesta.

-Lo arreglare pero no de la forma en la que tu piensas. Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora si eso arreglaría las cosas.

-No- Esme murmuro-No Edward.

- Bueno, Esme tiene razón.- dijo Emmett. - No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora. Eso sería lo opuesto a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca.

-Alice podría avisar del peligro-Objete.

-Creo que Emmett tiene razón, él podría hablar si tú te vas eso supondría mas peligro. O nos vamos todos o no se va nadie.-Discrepó mi padre.

-El no dirá nada.

-Tu no sabes lo que piensa.-Me recordó, ciertamente la mente de Jacob era demasiado confusa para mi, guardaba lo que pensaba con demasiado recelo y su tren de pensamientos era demasiado rápido, cuando yo me quería dar cuenta el ya estaba pensando en otra cosa y era imposible descifrar una sola frase con sentido.

-Alice.-Mire con esperanza a mi hermana pero ella negaba con debilidad.

La palma de Rosalie golpeó la mesa con una fuerte explosión. - No le podemos dar una oportunidad a el humano a que diga incluso si nos vamos es peligroso dejar rumores y demás historias detrás de nosotros.

- Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes.- le recordé.

- Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias!

- Rose... - comenzó Carlisle.

- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. El chico se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta.- Rosalie se encogió. - Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.

- Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres. - le gruñí

-Edward por favor.-Dijo Carlisle después se giro hacía Rosalie-El joven Black es inocente y no podemos acabar con una vida inocente.

-No es algo personal es para ponernos a salvo a todos.-Añadió Rosalie buscando la aprobación de Carlisle pero este negó con la cabeza, ella debió haberlo pensado antes, Carlisle mas que ninguno de nosotros respetaba la vida de los humanos.

-Se que tus intenciones son buenas Rosalie pero no podemos asesinar a un chico a sangre fría, el riesgo que el representa para nosotros no es mayor que el de olvidarnos de lo que somos, de perder nuestra esencia.

-Solo se trata de ser responsable.- Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-Se trata de ser insensible.- Repuso mi padre.-Toda vida es valiosa.

Rosalie resoplo fuertemente y su labio inferior sobresalió un poco.-Todo va a estar bien.-Trato de animarla Emmett.

-La pregunta sigue siendo si nos tenemos que marchar de aquí.-Declaro mi padre con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-No.-Rosalie estallo-Me gusta estar aquí ya nos hemos instalado además hace tan poco sol que casi podemos tener una vida normal.

-Entiendo y también es verdad que no tenemos por que decidirlo ahora ya que Edward esta tan convencido de el silencio de el joven Black podemos esperar a ver que pasa.-Al oír las palabras de mi padre sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que Rosalie acataría las ordenes de mi padre el único problema que me quedaba era Jasper que miraba esta escena un tanto escéptico.

-Jasper, él no pagara por mi error no lo voy a permitir.-Me miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-El debió morir esta mañana yo solo voy a acabar lo que debió ocurrir.

-No lo voy a permitir.-Repetí.

- Y yo no permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward .Tú no lo entiendes.

-No voy a negar eso Jasper pero te lo repito no dejare que hieras a Jacob Black.

-Jazz.-Dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos.

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, que tu puedes cuidarte sola pero…

-No es eso, yo solo quería pedirte un favor.-Vi en la mente de Alice y mi boca se abrió en un audible jadeo.-Se que me amas, pero Edward habla en serio y no me gustaría verlos pelear además veo que Jacob será mi amigo y no me gustaría que le hicieras daño.

Todo en la visión de Alice era claro ella tenia el brazo alrededor de Jacob y el coloco su brazo delicadamente alrededor de la cintura de ella, ambos sonreian despreocupados.

-Pero Alice…-Jasper jadeó.

-No, algún día le voy a querer y me va a doler mucho si le haces daño.-Dijo ella apretando los dientes, sabia que había algo mas que me estaba ocultando.

-Alice.-Ella negó con la cabeza.-¿Es algo sobre él? ¿Es sobre Jacob?-Su mente se aflojo dejando pasar imágenes hacia mi.-No.-Grite y solo entonces me alcanzo la gravedad del asunto.

-Edward.-Carlisle exclamo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para el. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward. –Susurro mi hermana.

-No.-Mi negación no tenia límites.-Debo irme.

-Ya hemos intentado eso y sabes que solo empeorara las cosas.-Intervino Emmett.

-No veo que te vayas a ninguna parte.-Vi a lo que Alice se refería. "_Ya no puedes marcharte, no hay otra opción."_

-¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto?-Pregunte furioso.

_"Yo también le amo o lo haré no de la misma forma pero quiero que se quede aquí y que este cerca de nosotros." -_Pensó mi hermana

-Amarlo… ¿también?

_"Estas tan ciego Edward, es algo lo que yo veo"._-Mi hermana suspiro.

-No.-Intente bloquear las imágenes que Alice me transmitía.-No tengo por que seguir ese camino cambiare mi futuro.

Ciertamente seria doloroso tener que alejarme de Jacob pero era necesario.

-Inténtalo.-Dijo ella escéptica.

-Oh vamos que yo quiero enterarme de lo que habláis.-Dijo Emmett suplicante.

* * *

**Diganme que tal ¿si?**


	5. Teorias

**_Aquí estoy y si ya lo se ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero tenia que hacer un montón de examenes, y no estoy pasando por mi mejor racha en general, pero se que eso no es excusa y se lo mucho que molesta los retrasos en las historias de los autores así que gomen gomen pero bueno aquí esta este cap si alguien aun sigue leyendo mi historia espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a la gente que ha ido dejando reviews de verdad no os merecéis tener un autora tan mala como yo._**

**_Espero que disfruteis.!  
_**

**

* * *

Jacob Pov :**

Entramos todos juntos al comedor, mire desencantado la comida que se encontraba detrás de las largas vidrieras, negué con la cabeza cuando una de las cocineras hizo ademán de servirme algo parecido a una salsa de tomate en uno de los lugares destinado para ella en mi bandeja.

-Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar.-Dijo Jessica frunciendo levemente los labios.-Me pregunto por que no esta con sus hermanos.

Cuando Jessica señalo con la cabeza hacia la mesa de los Cullen me fije en el detalle de que todos miraban hacia mi y luego hacia Edward, la chica pequeña que va conmigo a clases me sonrío, aparte la mirada bruscamente con tan mala suerte que fue a parar hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que me acercara, fruncí el ceño tenia entendido que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, le devolví una mirada seria, el sonrío y alargo uno de sus dedos repitiendo el mismo gesto y añadió un guiño de ojo.

-¿Se refiere a ti?- Pregunto Jessica visiblemente molesta.

-Seguro que tiene algunas dudas sobre Biología.-Dije para contentar a la chica, cogi un botellín de agua y un poco de fruta con una pinta bastante pasable y me acerque con paso decidido hacia la mesa de Edward.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?-Dijo levantándose de su silla y apartando una para que me sentase justo enfrente a el.

-Claro.-Suspire, esta misma mañana me había dicho que no era bueno que me acercase a el cosa que no entendí en su momento, ni ahora, y durante toda la semana solo nos saludamos un par de veces cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos, aunque es cierto que me ayudo aquella vez que me maree por que en clase de biología teníamos que hacer unas pruebas con nuestra sangre, pero incluso en esa ocasión dejo bastante claro que era reticente a entablar cualquier tipo de relación por pequeña que esta fuese conmigo.

-Bueno, decidí que ya puesto a ir al infierno por lo menos podía tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema ya que esa sonrisa de suficiencia que me ponía de los nervios afloro en su cara.

-Creo que tus amigos esta un poco molestos por el hecho de que haya decidido raptarte.-Señalo con disimulo hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban todos ellos y ni si quiera hizo falta que me girase para sentir todas las miradas puestas en nosotros.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunte intentando que sonase irónico, el asintió con la cabeza.

-Aunque quizás no quiera liberarte.-Trague saliva y se rió.

-¿A que se debe este cambio?-Realmente estaba confuso, Edward Cullen conseguía confundirme.

-Me he artado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.

-¿Rendido?

-Si, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-Claro.-Respondí totalmente perdido en algún punto de la conversación.

-Tenemos un gran problema, siempre que hablo contigo consigues que hable mas de la cuenta.-La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho.

-No es un problema, la verdad es que no me entero ni de la mitad de lo que intentas decirme. Aunque creo entender que ahora somos amigos.

-No exactamente.-Dijo tornando su mirada seria.-En realidad ya que no pareces hacer ningún caso de lo que te digo sobre que te alejes de mi…

-¿Estamos intentando ser amigos?-Le interrumpí.

-Esa seria una definición mas acertada, si no tienes algo que objetar.

-No.-Me apresure a responder.

-Creo que a tu novio no le gusta que este contigo.-Levanto su mirada divertido hacia Mike.-No sabe si venir a rescatarte o no.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que no sois novios? Oh vaya lo siento debí de confundir sus intenciones, pero se me da bien entender lo que piensa la gente y el intenta salvarte de las garras del malvado Cullen.

-No, has debido confundirlo todo.-Agache la mirada un poco avergonzado Mike era agradable y bastante apuesto, pensando desde un punto de vista femenino seria un gran partido, pero para mi solo era un amigo aunque ciertamente creo que nuestro modo de interacción puede llevar a confusiones.

-Sin embargo, no logro entenderte, a tus pensamientos quiero decir.-Añadió con una mirada picara. Me vi tentado de responderle que yo no le entendía a el en absoluto, pero me mordí la lengua.-Es frustrante.

-¿Frustrante?-Me reí visiblemente enfadado.-Te recuerdo que el que decide cuando hablar conmigo y cuando volver a odiarme eres tu, y el que aun no me ha explicado como logro volar literalmente a través del aparcamiento para salvarme resulta que eres tu también. Eso es más frustrante.

Me miro de forma seria.

-Aunque es mas frustrante aun esa actitud tuya, y el no saber que es lo que eres. ¿Sabes que si que tenemos un problema? Hablo mas de la cuenta cuando estoy contigo.-Dije dispuesto a marcharme, pero el me miro de forma severa haciéndome entender que ni se me ocurriese cosa que solo logro enfurecerme mas.

-Creo que tienes un poco de genio.-Dijo riéndose.- Cuéntame que crees que soy.-Exigió.

-En realidad estoy barajando varias teorías, pero te reirías.

-No me reiré.

-Sí lo harás.

-Por favor.-Dijo inclinándose hacia mí, retrocedí instintivamente.

-Picaduras… arañas, no se un poco de radioactividad.

-Ni siquiera te acercas.

-Maldición.

-Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita.-Se rió disimuladamente.

-Se suponía que no te ibas a reír… aun así lo averiguare.

-Es mejor que no lo intentes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo?

-Oh

-¿Si?

-¿Eres peligroso?

Por la falta de una negativa por su parte comprendí que si que lo era, tal vez incluso había estado intentando decírmelo todo este tiempo, pero yo me limitaba a ignorarlo.

-Pero no malo.-Dije después de pensarlo.-Es imposible.

-Te equivocas.-Evito mirarme durante un largo rato, cosa que hizo que algo en mi interior se removiese con disgusto.-Llegaremos tarde.-Añadió poniéndose de pies y alejándose de la mesa, dejándome estupefacto ante aquella escena.

Estuve cinco minutos mas mirando la mesa vacía, mientras oía el bullicio de la gente al marcharse, jugué entretenido con el tapón del botellín de agua. Mire al reloj llegaba veinte minutos tarde a la siguiente clase, decidí que seria mejor marcharme a casa, quizás podría ir al instituto de la Push a buscar a los demás. Salí del comedor mirando hacia ambos lados, no me gustaría buscarme más problemas con el profesor Banner, llegue hasta el aparcamiento sin ningún problema, suspire aliviado apoyando los libros en el capo de mi Rabbit.

-¿No se supone que debería estar en clase señor Black?-Apreté los puños con fuerzas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y con un suspiro me gire, pero no esperaba ver a Edward Cullen mostrando su amplia sonrisa.

-Cullen.-Susurre recuperándome del susto creí que seria algún profesor, y ya se me habían pasado por mi cabeza mas de diez excusas para el hecho de saltarme las clases pero todas eran demasiado pobres.

-Edward.-Me corrigió el.

-Claro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo he preguntado antes, creo que me debes una respuesta.

-Llegaba tarde y bueno decidí marcharme a casa. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué clase tenias después de biología?

-Gimnasia

- A si que te saltas las clases ¿eh?-Se apoyo delicadamente en un lado de mi coche, mirándome de reojo.-Yo que creía que eras el chico bueno Black, nos tenias a todos engañados.

-Por si no lo recuerdas tu también te estas saltando las clases.-Dije seriamente, el me miro durante un largo rato y después estallamos en risas.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-En realidad creo que no.

-Podríamos…-El grito de alguien interrumpió a Edward.

-Jacob.-Dijo un muy cansado Mike llegando hasta nosotros y apoyándose sobre mi coche.

-Mike ¿estas bien?-Me acerque hasta el.

-Si, yo te estaba buscando.-Paro para coger aire.-El señor Banner pregunto por ti y por el.-Señalo de forma despectiva a Edward quien miraba molesto la situación.- Y como todos os vimos en el comedor… yo bueno… quiero decir… me pidió que te buscara.

-Pues ya me has encontrado, ahora vuelve a clase que yo me marcho, Edward solo estaba ayudándome por que mientras comíamos empecé a encontrarme algo mareado y necesitaba ir a casa.

-Vaya, yo pensaba llamarte esta tarde para ver si mañana te apetecería ir a la playa, ya sabes de lo que hemos estado hablando estos días.-Arrastro nerviosamente los pies y frunció el ceño cuando Edward me colocó una mano en el brazo y tiro de mi.

-Como ya te ha dicho Jacob, se encuentra mal, así que será mejor que vuelvas a clase, yo me encargare de llevarlo a su casa.-El tono de voz que había utilizado no daba lugar a las dudas.

-¿Jacob?-Pregunto no muy seguro Mike.

-Estoy bien Mike.-Me deshice del agarre de Edward y me puse frente a el chico que ahora miraba enfadado a Edward.-Vuelve a clase y dile al señor Banner que nos has encontrado a los dos.-Hice énfasis en los dos.-Estoy seguro que mañana estaré mejor y nos divertiremos mucho.

El asintió con la cabeza un poco confundido, le abrasé suavemente para reforzar lo que le había dicho sobre que me encontraba bien. Miro severamente hacia Edward y después de posar su mirada en mí y sonreírme, se marcho.

-Creo que a Mike no le caigo muy bien.-Dijo Edward colocándose en frente mío.

-Pobre siento mucho tener que mentirle.

-Me odia.-Dijo el sonriéndome.-Es su culpa, creo que es demasiado sobre protector contigo. ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada entre vosotros?

Bufé.-Por su puesto que no.

-¿Es por que es un chico?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, los quileutes sois una tribu muy antigua y creí que quizá el amor entre dos hombre no era una cosa muy popular entre su gente.

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Entonces?

-Si lo que preguntas es que si tengo algo en contra de dos chicos como pareja mi respuesta es no, simplemente Mike y yo ¿enserio? Además eso por que debería importarte.

Edward se acerco a mi paso un brazo por encima de mi cabeza dejándome encerrado entre mi coche y el.-Es bueno saberlo.-Dijo alejándose de mi.-Será mejor que nos marchemos.

-Tienes razón.-Me gire dispuesto a abrir la puerta de mi coche, cuando sentí algo tirando de mi.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Le dije al chico Newton que me encargaría de ti así que eso es justo lo que haré. Yo te llevare a casa.

* * *

**_Bueno dejadme saber que tal ¿si ? Y aunque odio decirlo si veo que hay gente que sigue la pendiente de mi historia aumentare el ritmo de publicaciones y si no no pasa nada solo que tardare un poquito mas, pero todo sea por aumentar el yaoi en el mundo!_**

**_Besos y cuidaos ...a y reviews que me hareis feliz!_**

**_Att: Ann (Ilovetwilightboys)  
_**


	6. Excursion

**Hola! Aqui estoy otra vez subiendo tarde como siempre un nuevo capitulo disculpen a esta estupida autora por tardar taaanto pero juro por sobre mi coleccion de yaoi que no volvera a ocurrir.**

**Bueno aqui las respuestas a los comentario anonimos:**

isabel: Hola! Que bueno que te guste lo que hago, y con solo tener un comentario por capitulo va mejor que bien asi que espero seguir viendote por aqui.

goldengirl:Millones de gracias de verdad haces que me sonroje! Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y promento seguir subiendo lo caps pero esta vez mas eguido.

**Y quiero dedicar especialmente este capitulo a eminahinata goldengirl sarydark marizu194 isabel por seguir a mi lado en esta locura.**

**Ahora si disfruten.  
**

* * *

-¡Déjame!-Insistió.

Seguí andando arrastrándole hacia mi coche, mientras el murmuraba incoherencias sobre el modo en que disfrutaría vengándose de mi. Le solté por fin al llegar al volvo donde el miro confundido hacia todas partes y por fin miro con furia la puerta del copiloto abriéndola sin ningún miramiento por su estado y sentándose de mala gana.

Entre en el coche sin poder evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Jacob enfadado y haciendo un pequeño mohín, quite el aire acondicionado me había preparado mentalmente para soportar su olor pero no había por que tomar medidas tan arriesgadas y subí la calefacción, baje el volumen de la música y por fin me dispuse a salir del aparcamiento.

-¿Claro de luna?-Pregunto realmente sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a Debussy?-No me esperaba que el escuchara ese tipo de música.

-No mucho, Bella adora esa canción y desde lo del accidente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos así que se puede decir que me he familiarizado con ese tipo de música, aunque no me guste del todo.-Fruncí los labios no solo tenia que preocuparme por controlarme y no empujar al chico Newton contra la primera pared que me encontrase si no que también estaba la chica Swan.

-¿Cómo es tu hermana?-El me miro extrañado.-Recuerdo que una vez que dijiste que vivías con ella.

- Ah si Rebecca, se parece a mi aunque al igual que Rachel han heredado rasgos de mi padre, le encanta la gente es muy sociable y a veces no para de hablar, lleva mucho tiempo saliendo con su marido pero no se habían decidido a casarse hasta hace un año mas o menos y bueno la boda se celebro hace cuatro meses, le encanta la idea de formar una familia y por eso no quería que me fuese de Hawai.-Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de su hermana pero pude comprender que le afectaba el permanecer alejado de ella.

-¿No querías pertenecer a su familia?

-No, bueno en realidad no lo se Rebecca quiere tener hijos y esas cosas y bueno no había mas espacio para mi en su casa.

-¿No te gustaría formar una familia?-Su cara enrojeció y pareció un poco mas nervioso. Tenia entendido que a los humanos les gustaba tener una familia propia.-Quizás lo que hace feliz a tu hermana no tenga por que hacerte feliz a ti.

-Tienes razón, pero aun no se que es lo que me hace feliz a mi, quizá tenga que optar por el camino normal, no se casarme tal vez tener hijos y vivir en la Push en una casa cerca de la de mi padre.-Sentí un gran peso encima al oír eso yo no podría darle nada de lo que el esperaba, sinceramente aun dudaba mucho el hecho de que el quisiera tener un acercamiento a mi, quería que Jacob se sintiese atraído a mi como lo hace una mujer hacia un hombre.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Jacob?

-Dieciséis.*

-Aun eres muy joven para pensar en eso,

El pareció reflexionar un rato sobre lo que le había dicho.-Suenas como si tuvieras ochenta años y solo tienes uno mas que yo.-Declaro finalmente.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?-Intente cambiar de tema y el lo noto pero decidió no decir nada.

-Algunos de clase pensábamos en ir a la playa.

-¿A que playa?

- La de la reserva.

-Me parece que no estoy invitado.-Estaba acostumbrado a permanecer al margen de las actividades sociales.

-Acabo de invitarte.-No pude evitar sonreírle, el me sostuvo la mirada.-Si quieres claro.-Dijo recobrando la compostura.

Pare en seco el coche, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la frontera, Jacob miro confundido esperando ver su casa.

-Me encantaría acompañarte Jacob, pero no quiero que el pobre Mike me odie mas, además mis hermanos y yo pensábamos hacer una excursión este fin de semana.-En parte dije la verdad ya notaba como mi garganta pedía a gritos un poco de sangre.-¿Te importa que te deje aquí?

Negó con la cabeza y se preparo para salir.

-Nos veremos el lunes Cullen.-Sonrío de manera traviesa al decir esto ultimo sabia que me molestaba que me llamase por mi apellido, pero no tenia caso discutir di media vuelta maldiciendo el maldito tratado y el hecho de que los ancianos solo hayan permitido que pase la frontera ocasionalmente ya que comprendían que Jacob y yo éramos compañeros de clase.

Todo hubiera sido un poco mas fácil si Jacob en vez de ser el hijo de Billy Black un residente de la reserva de la Push y alguien que conoce las historias sobre mi especie, fuese el hijo de el jefe de policía Swan sabia que adoraba a nuestra familia ya que fue uno de los pocos que parecía estar agradecido por el hecho de que un doctor como Carlisle estuviera en una ciudad como esta.

Parecía que todo estaba en contra de que el y yo mantuviésemos algún tipo de relación y aunque al principio eso facilitase las cosas para mi, no se en que momento paso a disgustarme el hecho de que Jacob y yo perteneciésemos a mundos tan distintos. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego al hecho de que sentía algo mas que simple curiosidad o empatia por el?

Nunca había pasado por alto la belleza que poseía pero en un primer momento solo me pareció un chico más, aunque sus rasgos fuesen más exóticos y el color de su piel era algo nuevo para mí solo poseía el atractivo que tenían todos los quileutes o eso es lo que pensaba, ahora admiro la mezcla de negro y marrón de sus ojos y el color azabache intenso de su pelo, la forma delicada de sus labios y su personalidad impulsiva, sonreí. Realmente Jacob era un caso único.

Cuando llegue a casa mis hermanos estaban esperando en el porche mientras tenían una conversación que se acabo en el instante en el que baje del coche.

-Hermanito.-Saludo Emmett cordialmente, desde que discutimos sobre nuestro futuro todo parecía estar mas calmado entre nosotros, menos con Emmett que estaba empecinado en conseguir averiguar que es lo que escondíamos según él, el resto de la familia.- ¿Has visto al chico Newton? Estaba que se subía por las paredes en clase de biología cuando vio que Jacob no llegaba después de almorzar contigo y después volvió con esa carita de pena.-Las risas no tardaron en florecer entre mis hermanos, sin embargo yo me sentía ¿molesto? Realmente nunca había tenido esa sensación antes.

-Celos, Edward son celos.-Alice se apresuro a decir, odiaba cuando me hacia eso, pero era imposible ocultar algo a mi hermana.

-¿Celos? ¿Por que iba a tener Edward celos?-Pregunto Emmett, mientras entrábamos en casa.

-Pon atención Emmett Edward esta enamorado de ese humano, eso es lo que Alice vio.-Dijo Rosalie haciendo un ruido de asco que a duras penas oí.-Que cliché Edward.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto mi hermano confundido, pronto su atronadora risa se hizo eco en la habitación.- ¿eso es lo que pasa?-Volvió a reír.-Golpe duro Edward.

Mi hermano poso una mano en mi hombro que no tarde en sacudir.

-¿Enamorado de un humano?-Esme pregunto aturdida, ninguno de nosotros se había percatado de que ella y mi padre se encontraba detrás de nosotros.

La habitación se quedo en un incomodo silencio, sabia que mis hermanos sospechaban de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob pero nunca creí que fuesen capaz de definir que era exactamente lo que sentía incluso antes que yo, y ciertamente mis padres no sabían nada del asunto al menos no por mi parte.

-Bueno eso dificulta las cosas.-Dijo finalmente mi padre.

Tenia que alejarme las emociones de los distintos componentes de mi familia me estaban sobrepasando, sobre todo la alegría de Esme.

Me senté contemplando la lluvia me relajaba ver las gotas de agua caer sobre mi ventana, creaban una capa transparente entre la realidad y yo.

Esme se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi cabello. "_Todo va a estar bien, Edward. Esto va a funcionar de la mejor manera. Tú mereces felicidad, hijo Mio. La fe te debe eso."_

-Gracias. -Murmure

"_El amor no siempre llega en las condiciones convenientes. Tu, de cada uno en este planeta, eres quizá el mas preparado para lidiar con un dilema tan difícil. Tu eres el mejor y mas brillante de todos nosotros."_

Las madres siempre pensaban lo mismo de sus hijos.

"_El__ tendrá que amarte también. Si es un chico tan brillante como para que te enamores de el." _Sonrió_. "Pero no puedo imaginar a alguien siendo tan lento como para no ver cuan llamativo eres."_

-Detente mama o harás que me ruborice.-Bromee las palabras de Esme siempre lograban hacerme sentir mejor.

-Toda ira bien querido.-Dijo finalmente mi madre, le gustaba que mantuviésemos conversación en nuestros pensamientos, pero habían cosas que era necesario decir.

Suspire y me acerque hasta mi hermano que distraído hablaba con Alice.

-¿Estas listo Emmet?

-Creí que nos íbamos mañana.

-Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ahora y volvamos el domingo por la noche.-Me sentía un tanto nervioso y necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otras cosas.

-Esta bien solo déjame despedirme de Rose.

Mi hermano y yo salimos a cazar junto pero al llegar al bosque decidimos separarnos, durante varias horas cacé en solitario, sentía como la luz del amanecer golpeaba en mi piel y esta brillaba tenuemente, de pronto recordé que aquel día Jacob y los chicos del instituto se irían a la playa, cerré mi puño con fuerza y apreté la mandíbula, cuanto me gustaría poder estar a su lado, decidí buscar a mi hermano, no era bueno perderme entre mis pensamientos.

-Edward.-Mi hermano gritó, sonrió y me saludo. El oso se aprovecho de esa distracción para barrer su pesada pata a través del pecho de Emmett. El oso bramó en el agudo ruido.-Aw demonios, Rose me dio esta camisa.-Emmett le rugió al enfurecido animal.

Suspiré y me senté en una conveniente roca. Esto podría tomar un rato.

Pero Emmett casi lo había hecho. El dejó que el oso tratare de quietarle la cabeza con otro fuerte golpe de su pata,

El oso rugió y Emmett rugió de nuevo atreves de su carcajada. Entonces se lanzo hacia el animal, quien era más alto que el en sus piernas traseras, y sus cuerpos cayeron al estrellarse mutuamente, tirando un abeto adulto con ellos. Los gruñidos del oso pararon con un balbuceo.

Pocos minutos después, Emmett se paró donde yo lo esperaba. Su camisa estaba destrozada, rasgada y ensangrentada, pegajosa por la savia y cubierta de pelo. Su oscuro cabello rizado no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-A Rosalie no le va a gustar nada eso.-Dije señalándole.

-¿No fuiste capaz de atacar nada?-Pregunto mirando detenidamente mi aun blanca y entera camisa blanca.

-Lo hice, pero no soy tan bruto como tu.

- "_Me gustaría saber lo que el humano hace para tenerte fuera de su mente"_ Emmett reflexionó_. "Tal vez el podría darme algunas indicaciones. " _

Mi buen humor desapareció.-Mantente lejos de el- gruñí entre mis dientes.

- Lo siento. Sé que estás tratando de resistirte. Realmente trato de no ser un idiota demasiado insensible, pero es parte de mi estado natural-Declaro sentándose en una roca. "_Tan serio todo el tiempo__. __¿Qué te pasa ahora?"_

- Pensando en el. Bueno, preocupándome, realmente. –Suspire.

-¿De que hay que preocuparse? Estas aquí.-Se río suavemente.

-Es demasiado frágil.

-Supongo que todos lo fuimos, al menos yo si frente a ese oso aquella vez que mi Rose me convirtió.

-Osos.-Refunfuñe.

-Piensas como un loco sabes.

-Hay demasiado peligro fuera.-Volví mi expresión seria.-Robos, homicidios.

-Para, esta a salvo ¿vale?

-Atrae a los problemas, si no mira con quien se junta.-Dije refiriéndome a mi, mi hermano soltó una risotada.

-No le haremos nada, eso en cierto modo es tener buena suerte.

-La furgoneta.-Le recordé el accidente que estuvo a punto de matar a Jacob.

-Fue solo un accidente.-Contrarresto.

-Creo que tiene un imán, para los problemas.

-Pero le salvaste, eso si que es buena suerte.-Me calle pensando en la respuesta de mi hermano.

-¿Buena suerte? ¿Es que no tiene el la peor suerte de mundo? Un vampiro enamorado de el no es buena suerte.-Replique.

-No veo que es lo que tiene de especial.-Intento hacerse una imagen mental de Jacob.

-Yo tampoco veo el encanto de Rosalie.

Intento empujarme de la roca, pero hábilmente me separe de, el a lo que respondió con un gruñido divertido.

Imaginó a Jacob pero con la tez pálida y los ojos rojos brillantes.

-No.

-Eso solucionaría todo los problemas.

-¿Para mi? O ¿Para el?

-Para ti.

Reí sin ganas.

-A mi no me importo.

- A Rosalie si.

-A ella si.-Suspiro.

-Imagínate que fuese Rosalie la humana, ¿la convertirías?-Sabia que su respuesta era si pero quería hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

-Realmente…le amas.

-No puede describirlo Emmett el es el centro de todo.

-Pero no durara para siempre.

-Lo se.

-Y es realmente frágil.

-Créeme que eso también lo se.

-¿Puedes tocarle? Es decir…si le amas, no querrás tocarle.

-Ni si quiera puedo pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Entonces?

-Aun sigo intentado alejarme, pero por ahora es imposible.

Me tense durante unos minutos y mi hermano pareció notarlo.

-¿En que piensas?

-En que quiero volver corriendo, para comprobar que este bien, le puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-Como un loco.-Dijo haciendo un gesto circular con los dedos.

* * *

*Creo recordar que Jacob tenia diesciseis pero no lo recuerdo muy bien asi que si no es asi diganmelo.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	7. Port Angels

**Ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephenie Meyer. Espero que le capitulo no este muy mal. Los pensamientos van en distinto tipo de letra y entre comillas.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Edward Pov:

El sol brillaba plenamente en el cielo, eso significaba que no podría acercarme a Jacob hasta el anochecer.

Conocía muy bien el camino hacia la única tienda que vendía chaquetas y trajes en Port Angels, aun así decidí buscar los pensamientos de Mike si no me equivocaba Jacob estaría con el.

Bordee la ciudad por un camino poco usado, y por fin pude ver a lo lejos la imagen de Jacob conversando animadamente con Eric y Mike.

-¿Estas seguro de que tienes algo que hacer el día del baile?-Pregunto Eric mientras se miraba de arriba abajo frente al espejo.

-Si-Respondió Jacob mirando a sus amigos, se le veía un poco aburrido.

Mike pensaba en la suerte que tenia de que Jacob no fuese al baile, todos sabían que Bella prefería ir al baile con Jacob que con Mike. **_"Pero hubiera sido divertido que Jake pudiese estar con nosotros"_** Mike dirigió su mirada hasta Jacob que ahora ojeaba un folleto de una librería cercana, este se dio cuenta de que el chico rubio lo miraba y le sonrío, Mike le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse por que Jacob le había pillado mirándole.

En algún momento deje de oír esa conversación los chicos eran bastante aburridos y los pensamientos dirigidos a Jacob por parte de Mike solo lograban enfurecerme más, me di cuenta de que el sol caía directamente hacia mi coche, mire hacia el cielo si me movía un poco hacia el oeste podría seguirles la pista todo el día.

-¿Crees que a Jacob le importara que no le hallamos acompañado?-Eric parecía preocupado por lo que Jacob podía pensar de el.

Un momento Jacob no estaba con ellos ¿Dónde se había metido?

-No, dijo que prefería ir solo a la librería. Además parecía aburrido con nosotros.-Dijo Mike restándole importancia y caminando hacia la próxima tienda.

Comencé a sentirme ansioso cuando conduje por el tráfico escaso en el centro de la ciudad. No había considerado esta posibilidad y no tenia ni idea como encontrarle. Yo conocía bien Port Ángeles; conduje directamente a la librería que aparecía en la cabeza de Mike, esperando que mi búsqueda fuera corta.

Desesperado me decidí a aparcar al lado de una pequeña librería con una chica en el mostrador y casi desierta, me pregunto si Jacob se había molestado si quiera en entrar a la tienda. Pero no se me ocurría donde mas buscarlo.

Rápidamente salí de mi coche rogando por que ningún rayo de sol decidiese impactar justo en mí, pude sentir el olor de Jacob en la entrada de aquella tienda pero no había señales de que hubiese entrado. El sol empezaba a hacer sus efecto en la acera de enfrente lo cual limitaba bastante mi cerco de acción, volví a mi coche decidido a encontrar a Jacob, seguí su olor pero solo conseguía ir a la tienda en la que habían estado anteriormente y a la librería una y otra vez repetía el mismo recorrido esperando verle en algún momento.

En mitad de mi recorrido pude ver como Mike y Eric esperaban en la puerta del restaurante y miraban repetidamente sus respectivos relojes.

Comencé a revolotear por las mentes de forasteros, examinando sus ojos. Seguramente, alguien debe haberle visto en algún sitio. Me puse cada vez más nervioso mientras pasaba el tiempo. No había pensado lo difícil que podría resultar encontrarle una vez, estuviera fuera de mi vista y de sus caminos normales. No me gustó esto.

Las nubes se congregaban sobre el horizonte, y, en unos minutos más, seria libre de rastrearle a pie. No me tomaría mucho tiempo entonces. Era sólo el sol lo que me hacia tan impotente. Solo unos pocos minutos más, y luego la ventaja sería mía otra vez.

Allí, por fin, era su cara. ¡Finalmente, alguien le había notado!

El alivio duró para mi sólo una fracción de segundo, y luego leí más profundamente los pensamientos del hombre que se regodeaba con su cara en las sombras. Su mente era extraña para mí, y sin embargo, no totalmente desconocida. Yo había cazado exactamente tales mentes.

-¡No!- rugí, mi pie empujó el acelerador ¿pero adónde iría? Solo conocía la ubicación general de sus pensamientos, pero no era lo bastante específico. ¡Tenia que haber algo allí! El letrero de la calle, algo a su vista que descubriera su posición.

El sonido de mis gruñidos sacudió el coche, pero no me distrajo. No había ventanas en la pared detrás de el. Era algún sitio industrial, lejos del distrito más poblado donde se hacen las compras. Mi coche chilló alrededor de una esquina, pase por delante de otro vehículo, que se dirigía en lo que esperé era la dirección derecha.

El hombre rió en silencio anticipándose al miedo que se dibujaría en el.

-Apártese de mí- Jacob dijo la voz que usaba era firme, no parecía tener miedo.

-No seas así, ricura-El hombre sonrío pensando en lo que podía conseguir de Jacob.

Exploré por él, desesperado por algo que yo pudiera usar para ubicarlo. Mas hombres le seguían, aquel les había prometido un poco de diversión…

Uno de ellos echó un vistazo calle abajo, nervioso y me dio lo que necesité. Reconocí la calle hacia la que él miró fijamente. Pise el acelerador consiente que la velocidad a la que iba era casi imprudente. Las bocinas resonaron detrás de mí.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. No hice caso de ello. Aquel hombre se movió despacio hacia Jake, terminando el suspenso. Él esperó su grito, disponiéndose a saborearlo. Pero Jacob cerró su mandíbula y se reforzó. Él se sorprendió, había esperado que Jacob tratara de correr o de gritar, al fin y al cabo era muy joven y estaba solo. Aquel hombre se decepcionó ligeramente.

Yo estaba un bloque lejos de allí. El monstruo podría oír el rugido de mi motor ahora, pero él no le puso atención, estaba demasiado absorbido en su víctima.

En otro compartimento de mi cabeza, yo ya revisaba la gama de torturas a las que había atestiguado en mis días vigilantes, buscando la más dolorosa de ellas. Él sufriría por esto, se retorcería en la agonía. Los demás simplemente morirían por su parte, pero el monstruo llamado Lonnie pediría morir mucho antes de que yo le diera aquel regalo. Él estaba en el camino, cruzando hacia Jacob. Gire bruscamente en la esquina, y las luces del coche se esparcieron a través de la escena, el resto de ellos se congelaron en el lugar. Yo podría haber atropellado al líder, que saltó del camino, pero era una muerte demasiado suave para él.

Jacob alzo su vista hacia mi, parecía confundido un poco irritado tal vez, entonces me di cuenta de que no podía hacerme cargo de aquellos tipos sin que Jacob se diese cuenta de que tipo de persona era yo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que se suba al coche y que no mire? No lo haría, el nunca me haría caso, hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho.

-Entra.-Grite, mi voz estaba carga de rabia. Las ansias asesinas eran aun muy elevadas.

Jacob pareció dudar un momento, miraba hacia mí y luego hacia aquellos tipos no muy seguro de que hacer, al final subió al coche.

Acelere dirigiéndome hacia aquellos tipos, aun podría atropellarlos y no parecería nada extraño. Mire hacia el asiento del copiloto Jacob no parecía asustado, pero se mordía el labio con fuerza y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad- Le pedí. Mi voz era áspera con el odio y la sed de sangre.

El se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, un poco a disgusto y murmurando cosas entre dientes.

No se estremeció por como maneje por la ciudad, haciendo caso omiso de todas las señales de tráfico. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. El parecía extrañamente relajado. Esto no tenia sentido para mi, no con lo que el acababa de pasar.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó. ¿El quería saber si yo estaba bien?

Pensé en su pregunta por una fracción de segundo. No era mucho tiempo para que el notara la vacilación. ¿Estaba bien?

-No.-Respondí, y mi tono bulló con la rabia. Fui por el mismo camino donde pase la tarde ocupada en la vigilancia más pobre alguna vez vista. Estaba oscuro ahora bajo los árboles. Estaba tan furioso que mi cuerpo se congeló en aquel lugar, completamente inmóvil. Hecho hielo. Mis manos cerradas ansiaron aplastar a su atacante, molerlo en pedazos tan destrozados que su cuerpo nunca podía ser identificado.

-¿Jacob?-Pregunté entre dientes.

-Sí-Respondió con voz ronca limpiando su garganta.

-¿Estás bien?-Era realmente la cosa más importante, la prioridad. La venganza era secundaria pero mi cuerpo estaba tan lleno de rabia que era difícil pensar.

-Sí.- Ya no parecía enfadado, al contrario parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que le haba ocurrido, note cierta vacilación en su voz producida por el miedo, sin duda.

Pero no estaba en la mejor condición para consolarle, incluso si conociera exactamente como debía lograrlo, no lo haría. Tenía que pensar en algo más.

-Distráeme, por favor- Supliqué.

-¿Lo siento, qué?- Apenas tenía bastante control para tratar de explicar lo que necesitaba.

-Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme.- Instruí, con mi mandíbula todavía cerrada.

Podría oír los pensamientos del hombre, su decepción y enfado…sabría donde encontrarlo… cerré mis ojos, deseando no poder ver de todos modos.

-Eh…-El vacilo intentando dar sentido a mi petición, me imaginé.-¿Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley?-Dijo esto en forma de pregunta. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Si yo no hubiera estado quemándome con el impulso de matar, me habría reído.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte forzándole a hablar otra vez.

-Intenta hacerme olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. Me parece justo.-Continuo hablando mas para si mismo.-Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra.*

-Suena como algo justo.-Le dije. El había dejado de hablar, y le necesitaba para terminar de calmarme.

-¿Sí?- El preguntó con incredulidad. Y luego su voz sonaba más enfadada que antes.- ¿Estas mejor?

-No.-Yo estaba más tranquilo, pero no mejor. Acababa de comprender, que no podría matar al monstruo llamado Lonnie, pero todavía quería hacerlo más que casi cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Casi. La única cosa en este momento que quise más que cometer un asesinato sumamente justificable, era estar con Jacob. Y, aunque no pudiera tenerle, solamente el sueño de tenerle hizo imposible para mí continuar con una juerga de matanza esta noche. El se merecía algo más que un asesino.

Había pasado siete décadas tratando de ser otra cosa, algo diferente a un asesino.

-¿Qué pasa?- El susurró.

Le daría tanta honestidad como pudiera. Le debía esto.

-A veces tengo un problema con mi carácter, Jacob.-Miré fijamente hacia fuera en la noche negra, deseando tanto que oyera el horror inherente en mis palabras como también que no lo haga.-Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos...-Suspiré, dejando la quemadura del olor debajo de mi garganta.-Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

-Ah-El no dijo nada má eché un vistazo furtivamente, pero su cara era ilegible. Bien, no gritaba. No aún. Estuve tranquilo durante un momento. Pero estaba en guerra conmigo, tratando de ser quien debería ser. Quien no podía ser.-Mike y Eric estarán preocupados.-Dijo el silenciosamente. Su voz era muy tranquila, yo no entendía como.

Aparque en el restaurante donde el, se suponía, iba a cenar con sus amigos. Mike y Eric ya habían terminado de comer, y ambos realmente estaban preocupados por Jacob. Estaban pensando un modo de buscarle, marchándose a lo largo de la calle oscura.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde...?-La pregunta inacabada de Jacob me interrumpió, y comprendí que había cometido otra metedura de pata. Había estado demasiado distraído para acordarme de preguntarle donde, se suponía, encontraría a sus amigos. Pero, en vez de terminar la pregunta, Jacob solo frunció el ceño y medio rió. ¿Qué significaría esto? Abrí mi puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?- El preguntó, pareciendo asustado.

-Llevarte a cenar.

Yo no le daba una posibilidad para decir no. El ya tenía su puerta entreabierta antes de que yo hubiera pasado alrededor del coche, en vez de esperar para que le abra la puerta. Es lógico a Jacob no le gusta que le trate como una chica.

-Detén a Mike y a Eric antes de que también deba buscarles a ellos. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.- No, yo no sería bastante fuerte para esto. Fue medio paso hacia ellos, y les llamo.

-¡Mike! ¡Eric!- En voz alta. Se dieron media vuelta, y el agitó sus brazos sobre la cabeza para lograr su atención. _**"¡Ah, el esta bien! "**_Eric pensó con alivio.

-¡Es muy tarde!-Mike se quejó pero también estaba agradecido de que Jacob no estuviera perdido o lastimado.

Se apresuraron a volver, y luego se pararon, impresionados al verme al lado de el.

_**"¿Edward Cullen? ¿Se marchó solo para encontrarlo? "**_Los pensamientos de Mike se movían entre la sorpresa y el disgusto.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Mike exigió, mirando fijamente a Jacob, pero mirándome de reojo

-Me perdí y luego me encontré con Edward.- Dijo Jacob, agitando una mano hacia mí. Su tono era un poco molesto.

-¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras?- Pedí, fui cortés. Sabía que ya habían comido.

-Um, de hecho, Jacob, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos...-Admitió Eric.

-¿Perdona?-Ciertamente Mike no aguantaba la idea de estar conmigo sentados en la misma mesa, pero deseaba poder estar con Jacob.

-No pasa nada, no tengo hambre.- Respondió Jake.

-Creo que deberías comer algo-Discrepé.

-¿Os importa que lleve a Jacob a casa esta noche?-Dije a Mike antes de que Jacob pudiera responder.-Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena

-Eh, supongo que no...hay problema...- Mike miró a Jacob, buscando algún signo de que esto era lo que el quería.

-De acuerdo- Eric dijo rápidamente, apresurado para estar fuera del camino si era lo que Jacob quería. Y pareció que realmente lo quería. -Os vemos mañana, Jacob, Edward...-Entonces dio pequeños manotazos en el hombro de Mike y empezó a llevárselo lejos.

Jacob les miró con cuidado, un pequeño pliegue de preocupación apareció entre sus ojos, hasta que estuvieron en el coche. Mike agitó su brazo al irse, y Jake le saludo también. No fue hasta que el coche desapareciera que suspiró y se giro para alzar la vista hacia mí.

* * *

***Sentra es el modelo de coche de Tyler en crepusculo**

**Aqui estamos otra vez... ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno no quiero aburriros con mis problemas asi que...espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Ya sabeis siempre podeis dejar comentarios.**

**Ann**


	8. Port Angels II

**Espero que disfruteis del capitulo, en realidad no me gusta mucho como ha quedado pero prometo que el siguiente estara mejor.**

**Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**El capitulo va dedicado a Pipo Cullen , eminahinata** , **vivaelanime** ** gracias por seguir conmigo.**

**Disfrutad.  
**

* * *

-Una mesa para dos.-Pedí cortésmente a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Si claro, por favor síganme.-_** "Deben de ser familia, el es realmente guapo"**_ Los pensamiento de aquella muchacha estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad, no entendía como podía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba enfrente de sus narices.

-¿Puede ser algo más privado?-Había demasiada gente y no era lo mas adecuado para nuestra conversación.

-Por supuesto.-_**"¿Por que querrá tener tanta privacidad con ese chico?"**_.-¿Algo como esto?-Señalo con su mano una mesa apartada de todos, detrás justo de una mampara.

-Perfecto-Le sonreí calidamente sin olvidar el hecho de que aquella mujer ni si quiera se había fijado bien en mi acompañante.

-No deberías hacer eso.-Jacob frunció el ceño, yo no lograba entender lo que quería decirme.- Deslumbrar a la gente, apuesto a que la pobre chica esta a punto de desmayarse en cualquier esquina.

-¿Deslumbrar a la gente?

-Oh vaya, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.-Note cierta irritación en su voz.

-¿Te deslumbro yo a ti?

-Eh…yo… a mi.-Parecía confuso.

-Hola. Soy Amber y voy a ser su camarera esta noche.-Una chica irrumpió en nuestra mesa. Yo no fui demasiado consciente de que ella estaba ahí, prefería ver como Jacob parecía nervioso.- ¿Qué van a beber?

-Una Coca–Cola.-Se apresuro a responder.

-Que sean dos.-Note vagamente como la camarera se marchaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Exigió saber, preguntando por qué yo le miraba fijamente, adiviné.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté.

-Estoy bien.

-¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

-¿Debería?

-Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.-Medio reí, esperando su negación. El no quería que le cuidara.

-Dudo que eso vaya a suceder.-Me respondió algo molesto.

-Da igual, me sentiré mejor una vez hayas comido.

La camarera nos trajo una cesta de pan y las bebidas, pregunto que queríamos comer, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Raviolis de setas.

La camarera se apresuro a marcharse.

Jacob bebió un poco de la bebida y pareció temblar de frío.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Es solo por la coca cola.

-¿No tienes una chaqueta?

-Me la deje en el coche de Mike.-Dijo suspirando, entonces vi la ocasión perfecta para hacer algo caballeroso por Jacob sin que este se enfadase. Me quite la chaqueta, consciente de que los ojos de Jake estaban posados en mi, mi corazón dio un vuelvo de alegría.-Gracias.-Respondió cogiendo la chaqueta y colocándosela.

-Esto es mas complicado de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Jacob cogió un panecillo y empezó a comérselo de pronto paro en seco e inclino un poco la cabeza.

-Cuando estas de mejor humor, tus ojos brillan.-No pude evitar sorprenderme antes su observación.

-¿Qué?-No estaba seguro de que ese fuese el mejor tema de conversación.

-Estas de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces se que algo malo va a pasar.- El ya había pensado al respecto.-Tengo una teoría.

-¿Mas teorías?-Tenia miedo de que supiese demasiado.

-Si.-Dijo despreocupado.

- ¿Y esta vez, es tuya o la has sacado de un cómic?-Pregunte, Jacob frunció el ceño.

-No la he sacado de ningún comic, pero tampoco me la he inventado.

-Entonces…-Inste a Jacob a que siguiera contándome lo que había averiguado, pero sentí como la camarera llegaba hacia nosotros y posaba el plato en la mesa. Se giro hacia mi y volvió a preguntar si podía ofrecerme algo, entendí el doble sentido de la frase pero volví a desistir.

-¿Qué decías?-Pregunte un tanto nervioso.

-Te lo diré en el coche.

-¿Hay alguna condición?

-Claro, tengo preguntas.

-Aja.

-Muchas preguntas que vas a tener que responder.-Dijo mirando a su plato, me gustaba que fuese tan directo.

-Esta bien, empieza.-Jacob dirigió su mirada hacia mi pensando bien lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Por qué estabas en Port Angels?

Era una pregunta que debería haberme esperado, pero no estaba preparado para responderle.

-Después.-No era el mejor lugar para hablar de aquello.

-Pero…

-Después.-Insistí.

Jacob pareció molesto y pincho con fuerza un ravioli masticándolo enérgicamente.

-Vale… entonces supongamos que hay alguien que puede leer la mente, salvo algunas excepciones claro esta todo hipotéticamente.

Era demasiado rápido, se dio cuenta de aquello, claro ahora la risa en el coche tenia sentido.

-Solo una excepción.-Corregí con una sonrisa.-Hipotéticamente.

-Bien, bien hipotéticamente ¿Cómo funcionarían sus poderes? ¿Cómo sabría que algo malo estaba ocurriendo?

-Esta bien… entonces ese alguien.

-Llamémosle Joe.-Dijo interrumpiéndome.

-En ese caso si Joe hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunto de repente.-Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes.-Su voz se volvió un murmullo.

Sabia que podía confiar en el, que podía confiar en el para guardar mis secretos. Pero ¿hasta que punto debía contarle? ¿Debía decirle toda la verdad?

-No se si tengo otra alternativa.-Tome aire recordando lo distraído que solía parecer Jacob.- Por lo visto eres más observador de lo que creía.

-Creí que siempre eras tu el que no se equivocaba.-Sonrío.

-Te seguí a Port Angels.-Dije sin darme cuenta de lo que decía, miraba expectante su cara esperando alguna reacción por su parte.-Nunca antes había tenido que mantener a alguien concreto con vida, es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Pude ver como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba y empezaba a reír despreocupado.

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?-Dijo jugueteando sin demasiado apetito con el plato de raviolis.

-Tu comes, yo hablo.-El asintió ante mi petición.-Seguirte el rastro es mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya oído su mente antes.-Miré su cara con cuidado cuando dije esto.

Esperaba inmóvil, y tenía sus ojos bien abiertos. Pero el solo parpadeó una vez, y luego rápidamente envío otro ravioli a su boca.-Vigilaba a Mike sin mucha atención.-Continué.-Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellos, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Mike. Sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. Comencé a conducir en círculos.-Esperé que lo que decía tuviera sentido para el. Esto debía serle confuso.

-El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando...- La memoria volvió a mí el recuerdo perfectamente claro y como si yo estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo. Sentí la misma furia cruel esparcirse por mi cuerpo, encerrándolo en el hielo..

-¿Qué pasó entonces?-Susurró, sus ojos oscuros se abrían.

-Oí lo que pensaban"-Dije entre dientes.-Y vi tu rostro en sus mentes. Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... Vivos.-Susurré.

Había prometido decirme su última teoría cuando estuviéramos solos. ¿Querría oírla? Yo estaba ansioso de eso ¿pero la recompensa por mi curiosidad era peor que no saber? Por lo menos, el consiguió mucha verdad para una noche. Le miré otra vez, y su cara estaba más pálida que antes, pero se compuso.

-¿Estás listo para ir a casa?-Pregunté.

-Lo estoy para salir de aquí.-Dijo.

La camarera volvió.- ¿Qué tal todo?- Me preguntó.

-Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias- Le dije, mirando a Jacob.

-Seguro.-Tartamudeó.-Aquí la tiene.- me dio la carpeta con la cuenta, pensando en la tarjeta en la que había deslizado detrás del recibo, con su nombre y número de teléfono.

-Quédese con el cambio.- Le dije.

Me levante y Jacob me siguió rápidamente. Quise ofrecerle mi mano, pero pensé que podría empujar mi suerte demasiado lejos para una noche. Mis ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Jacob. Que pareció encontrar algo divertido.

Sostuve la puerta para el, suspiró silenciosamente, y frunció el ceño, allí estaba yo otra vez haciendo cosas que le incomodaban. El silencio entre nosotros continúo intente abrirle la puerta del coche, pero como si el supiese lo que iba a hacer se abalanzo sobre la puerta y se metió en el interior del coche con rapidez.

Esperé, aplazando la conversación hasta que las luces de la ciudad se alejaron. Lo que me hizo sentirme más a solas con el. ¿Era lo correcto? Ahora que me concentraba sólo en el, el coche parecía muy pequeño. Su olor se arremolinó en él con la corriente de la calefacción, construyéndolo y reforzándolo. Esto se convirtió en su propia fuerza, como otra entidad en el coche. Una presencia que exigió reconocimiento. Me quemaba. La combustión era aceptable, aunque me pareció de una manera extraña apropiada. Me habían dado tanto esta noche más de lo que había esperado. Y el estaba aquí todavía de buen modo a mi lado. Le debía algo a cambio de esto. Un sacrificio. Un ofrecimiento.

-Ahora-Le dije, el miedo de su respuesta me llevo al borde de la quemazón.-Te toca a ti.

* * *

**Bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios un beso y cuidense.**

**Ann**


	9. Confesiones

**Bueenass =D Ya estamos aqui otra vez ¿Sorprendidos por que esta vez no os he hecho esperar mucho? jaja yo lo estaria bah dejadme creo que desvario.**

**Ejem a lo que ibamos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi esta claro.**

**Y bueno el capitulo es del punto de vista de Jacob cosa que no me sale muy bien pero bueno. Es un poco cortito pero es que necesitaba subirlo.**

**El capitulo va dedicado a vivaelanime, Pipo Cullen, marizu194 . Gracias por estar aqui =)**

**Bueno espero que os guste!**

* * *

Jacob Pov:

-¿Puedo hacerte solo una pregunta más?-Pregunte mientras, el aceleraba por la carretera sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia.

-Una.-Acepto finalmente.

-¿Cómo supiste que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur?-Desvío la vista, quizá debería haber elegido mejor mis palabras.

-Seguí tu olor.-No era la respuesta que me esperaba pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar la conversación llegados a este punto.

-¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?-Pregunte intentando ganar tiempo.

-Eso es mas de una pregunta.-Dijo casi sonriendo.- Solo yo tengo la facultad de oír las mentes y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar lo suficientemente cerca. La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, puede llegar a distraerme demasiado y si no respondo a los pensamientos de los demás es más fácil parecer normal.

-¿Por qué crees que no puedes oírme?

-No lo sé. Tal vez tu mente funcione de una forma diferente a la de los demás.-Me sonrió divertido.

-¿Soy un bicho raro?-Pregunte estallando en risas, siempre supe que había algo distinto en mi y aquí estaba mi confirmación.

-Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y tú preguntas si eres un bicho raro.-Se río.

-¿Pretendes que nos matemos?-Señale el indicador de velocidad.

-No vamos a chocar.-Respondió el.

-¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?

-Siempre conduzco así.-Dijo bajando un poco hasta los ciento veinte, no me preocupaba la velocidad, simplemente no había visto a nadie conducir tan deprisa.-Basta ya de criticar mi modo de conducir, aun espero tu ultima teoría. No me voy a reír.

-Eso no me preocupa, temo más que te enfades conmigo.

-Adelante.-Me animo.

-No sé cómo empezar.

-¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Una película?

-En realidad es una vieja leyenda de mi tribu, pero el sábado hubo una hoguera y me encontré con unos viejos amigos y ya sabes dimos un paseo por la playa y me contaron una...-De pronto pare dándome cuenta de la estupidez que iba a decir.

-Continua.-Pareció darse cuenta de mis dudas.

-Sobre vampiros.-Susurre.

-¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mi?- Me fije en su expresión aun fría e ilegible, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida al volante.

-No, Sam mencionó a tu familia.-De pronto recordé la forma en la que intente en vano sonsacarle más información sobre los Cullen a Sam y me preocupe por todo lo que no me dijo.-Al principio no me lo creí, pero escuche algo sobre que a tu familia no le estaba permitido entrar en la reserva y aproveche un momento a solas con Sam para que me lo contara.

-¿Y que hiciste después?

-Busque en Internet.

-¿Y eso te convenció?

-No. Todo lo que encontraba eran solo tonterías y entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Decidí que no me importaba.-Respondí liberando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-¡¿Qué no te importaba?-Tenía una cara de incredulidad, que casi me provoca una sonrisa.

-No, no me importa lo que seas.-Dije firmemente, no entendía por que debía de importarme si Edward era esto o lo otro, al fin y al cabo seguiríamos siendo amigos ¿verdad?

-¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Qué no sea humano?

-No.-Estalle, mi tono de voz un poco mas alto de lo debido, pero era de esperar la paciencia nunca ha sido mi mejor virtud.-Siento curiosidad.-Solté sin poder evitarlo, el silencio al que Edward me sometía me crispaba los nervios.

-¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?-Dijo resignado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete.

-¿Y cuanto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

-Bastante.-Admitió, encontré que una parte de mi estaba feliz por su sinceridad.

-¿Cómo puedes salir durante el día?

-Un mito.-Se rió.

-¿No te que quema el sol?

-Un mito.

-¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

-En realidad no puedo dormir.

-¿Nunca?-

-Jamás.-Murmuro.-Aun no me has hecho la pregunta más importante.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No te preocupa mi dieta?

-Ah, eso.

-Si, eso.-Remarco con voz monótona.

-Bueno Sam dijo que solo cazabais animales. Que no erais una amenaza por que solo bebíais sangre de animal.

-¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?- Tenia un tono de escepticismo.

-No exactamente, dijo que se suponía que no lo erais. ¿Entonces solo animales?

-No dejes que eso te tranquilice, intentamos no alimentarnos de humanos. Pero en ocasiones cometemos errores, como el hecho de que tú estés aquí, conmigo, solos.- Me tome eso como un si.

-¿Esto es un error?

-Uno muy peligroso.-Afirmo.

-Dime una cosa más. ¿Por qué animales?

-No quiero ser un monstruo.

-¿Pero es suficiente con los animales?-Cuestione ávido de información.

-No puedo estar seguro al cien por cien, no sacia la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir…la mayoría de las veces. Unas veces es más difícil que otras,

-¿Ahora es difícil?

-Si.

-Pero… no tienes hambre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Tus ojos… te dije que tenía una teoría. ¿Has cazado hace poco, verdad?

-El fin de semana, no quería ir pero era necesario.

-¿Por que?

-Estar lejos de ti me pone… ansioso. Estuve todo el fin de semana preocupado por ti.

Ante esta confesión no sabia muy bien que decir, Edward era confuso y miles de sentimiento se me arremolinaban en la boca del estomago. Que debía decirle ¿Que a mi también me ponía ansioso no verle? Esta bien reconozco que me gustaba pasar tiempo con el, pero eso es algo normal.

Entre amigos.

-Es un error, no es bueno. Jacob, soy peligroso.-Parecía reflexionar en voz alta, me altere un poco no quería perder a Edward.

-No.

-Hablo en serio.-Gruño.

-También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa lo que seas.

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos en silencio, observe como pasábamos Forks y nos detuvimos en el límite con la reserva.

-¿Te veré mañana?-Quise saber.

-Si, tengo que entregar un trabajo.-Me sonrío.-Te reservare un asiento en el almuerzo.

Me di cuenta de que Edward no planeaba avanzar más, y caí en lo que me dijo Sam. No podía entrar en la reserva.

-Te la puedes quedar.-Dijo cuando intente deshacerme de su la devolví.

-No quiero más preguntas por parte de Billy.

-Ah, claro. Jacob, hazme un favor y no salgas solo al bosque.

-Claro.-Bufe, nunca dejaría de tratarme de esa forma.

-No soy la criatura más peligrosa que anda por ahí fuera.-Dijo al ver mi cara de irritación.

-Lo que tú digas.

Abrí la puerta, un poco enfadado por el modo de tratarme de Edward, siempre sobreprotegiéndome como si yo no pudiese protegerme solito.

-¿Jacob?

Me di la vuelta, mientras el se inclinaba sobre mi, ocasionando que su rostro quedase a unos centímetros del mío, mi corazón se acelero.

-Que duermas bien.-Dijo.

Y sin más me marche rumbo a mi casa oyendo de fondo como el Volvo arrancaba y se dirigía en la otra dirección.

Cuando llegue a casa saque la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón percatándome del frío que hacía, al abrir vi como mi padre se giraba al oír el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Jake?

-Si, papa soy yo.

-¿Estas bien? Llegas muy pronto.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado de andar tanto. Voy a llamar a Mike y me iré a acostar.

-¿Mike? ¿Pero no acabas de estar con el?-Pregunto mi padre un tanto confundido.

-Si, claro pero es que me he dejado la chaqueta en el coche de Mike y quiero asegurarme de que me la lleve mañana.

El teléfono sonó a mi lado, descolgué de un tiron.

-¿Diga?-Pregunte.

-¿Jake?

-Hola, Mike justo ahora iba a llamarte, me deje la cazadora en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes llevar mañana?

-Claro, pero dime que ha pasado.-Exigió.

-Eh, mañana ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, adiós.-Dijo un tanto triste.

-Adiós, Mike.

Subí a mi habitación con demasiado pensamientos en la cabeza, nublando mi juicio, abrí la ducha y me sitúe debajo de ella esperando relajarme un poco.

Miles de imágenes impactaron en mi mente, el accidente que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, las cosas que me había confesado Edward…Edward….Edward de una forma u otra siempre acababa pensando en el. Los sentimientos me golpeaban en las sienes toda la cabeza me daba vueltas, di un pequeño gruñido de frustración ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?

Estaba totalmente seguro de tres cosas.

Primera, Edward era un vampiro.

Segunda, una parte de el, y no se cuan potente puede llegar a ser, se muere por beber mi sangre.

Y tercera estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de el.

* * *

**En fin que tal? ¿No tan mal no? Espero que no os haya decepcionado y ya sabeis si quereis decirme algo sobre el capitulo o sobre lo que sea dejadme un review y bueno os dejo que tengo mucho que estudiar son mi exmanes finales deseadme suerte!**

**Ann  
**


	10. Preguntas

**Buenas noches queridos lectores y lectoras aquí estamos otra vez con una capitulo mas de esta mi locura personal y que decir como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto a mi si no a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Como podeis comprobar hoy estoy especialmente contenta por que he recibido siete reviews en el capitulo anterior y no pude evitar emocionarme en serio creo que estuve todo el dia sonriendo! jo gracias a todos y en especial a marizu194 , Scarlett , allessakaulitz , Pipo Cullen ,vivaelanime , HEIDI, kora**

**Bueno y aqui van las respuestas los reviews de los no registrados.  
**

Scarlett: muchas gracias! espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí y que te guste este capitulo. Cuídate =3

HEIDI: Pues si muchas preguntas que me encanta poder responderte, primero decirte gracias por seguir mi historia y decirte que a mi tambien me pasa lo msimo que a ti me gusta Ed/Bella pero definitivamente Ed/Jake es lo mejor.Y bueno no tenia muy pensado lo de si podía leer sus pensamiento me gustaría que no pudiese por que Edward nunca pudo leer los pensamientos de Bella en el libro y bueno intento que todo sea lo mas parecido pero siempre se puede cambiar, a ver otra cosa veamos ah! claro lo del embarazo también me lo he estado planteando y he decidido que mejor lo dejo para votación así os tengo en cuenta a todos los lectores.Y no Edward no sabe nada del linaje de Jake. Y si bueno quizá haga algo mas amable a Rosalie pero es que si no igual pierde su esencia de mala xD espero haber respondido bien a tus preguntas cuídate y espero verte por aquí !

kora: me algera que te guste y espero que disfrutes del capitulo y no dejes de leerme.

**Bueno sin mas que añadir gracias a todos !**

** pensamientos van entrecomillados y con otro estilo de letra.**

* * *

Edward Pov:

Empecé a sentirme incómodo mientras aparcaba mi coche en la calle de Jacob.

¿Habrá entendido la verdad mientras dormía? ¿Finalmente tendrá miedo? Su sueño había sido pacífico, sin embargo, por la noche.  
Esperé nerviosamente, escuchando los sonidos del interior de su casa, los rápidos pasos dando tumbos por las escaleras, el brusco rasgar de un envoltorio de aluminio, el contenido de la nevera chocando unos contra otros cuando azotó la puerta. Sonaba como si tuviera prisa.

¿Deseaba llegar al colegio? El pensamiento me hizo sonreír, esperanzado de nuevo. Miré el reloj, suponía que era un poco tarde.  
Jacob salio de su casa, su mochila se deslizaba lentamente por su hombro.

El jersey verde que llevaba no le favorecía en lo absoluto, entre tanta tela los suaves contornos de su cuerpo, parecían un revoltijo sin forma. Era esencial que mantuviera mis pensamientos alejados de la forma de su cuerpo, por lo que le estaba agradecido a aquel jersey que vestía. No podía permitirme cometer errores, y sería un error monumental detenerme a pensar en el apetito que sentía, de sus labios… su piel… su cuerpo… apetito que había evadido por un centenar de años. Pero no podía pensar en tocarle, porque eso era imposible. Le rompería.

Jacob se alejaba velozmente de la puerta corriendo sin darse cuenta, hacia donde yo estaba, de pronto paro en seco mirando fijamente a mi coche.

Salí sin cuidado ya de moverme a velocidad humana, no necesitaba fingir. Por lo menos podría ser yo mismo cuando estuviese con el, abrí la puerta del copiloto ante la interrogante mirada de Jacob.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy?-Pregunte expectante por saber su respuesta.

-Si.-Una sonrisa se materializo en mi cara, mientras el entraba en el coche.

Corrí rodeando el automóvil, deseoso de estar con el.

La felicidad que me producía la compañía de Jacob no tenía precedentes.

-¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?-Pregunte.

-¿Te molestan mis preguntas?-Respondió sonriendo.

-No tanto como tus reacciones.

-¿Reaccione mal?-Pidió pareciendo confundido.

-No, ése es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, eso me hace preguntarme que es lo que piensas.-En realidad cada cosa que Jacob hacia o dejaba de hacer me hacia preguntármelo.

-Siempre te digo lo que pienso.

-Lo censuras.-Frunció el ceño.

-No mucho.

-Lo suficiente como para volverme loco.

-No quieres oírlo.-Susurro.

¿Qué es lo que no quería oír? ¿Qué me ocultaba? ¿Qué no le importaba que fuese un monstruo, por que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea? ¿La profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí?

El dolor y la alegría se arremolinaron en mi garganta, creando un nudo que no me permitía hablar. Un silencio se instalo en el coche, lo único que lo rompía era el traqueteo de las ruedas y el ritmo del corazón de Jacob.

-¿Dónde esta el resto de tu familia?-Pregunto de repente, tome aire. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a su olor.

-Han ido en el coche de Rosalie.-Dije aparcando en un lugar justo al lado del coche en cuestión.-Ostentoso ¿verdad?

-Vaya…-Sus ojos brillaban con admiración, por el descapotable rojo de mi hermana-Si ella tiene esto ¿Por qué viene contigo?-Reí maravillado por su reacción.

-Intentamos no llamar la atención.

-Pues no lo lográis.-Dijo soltando una carcajada.- ¿Entonces si intentáis no llamar la atención, por que Rosalie ha conducido hoy?

-¿No lo has notado? Ahora mismo estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Camine todo lo cerca de el que podía permitirme, sin llegar a tocarle.

-¿Por qué si queréis pasar desapercibidos tenéis esos coches?-Pregunto sin alejar su mirada del descapotable.

-Es un lujo que nos permitimos, nos gusta conducir rápido.-Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

Los pensamientos de Mike irrumpieron en mi cabeza, el le estaba esperando refugiándose de la lluvia en la puerta principal.

-Hola, Mike.-Dijo Jacob a modo de saludo cuando estuvimos cerca del chico.-Gracias por acordarte.-Jacob cogió su chaqueta de entre los brazos de Mike.

-Buenos días.-Salude yo también pensando en que debería comportarme bien con los amigos de Jacob, incluso si no me gustaban.

Mike pareció sorprendido pero después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, parecía que ya no me tenía miedo, seria mejor que Emmett no se enterase de que ya no me temían o estaría riéndose de mí durante lo restante del año escolar.

-Eh…hola-Respondió finalmente y poso su mirada en Jacob.-Nos veremos en trigonometría. _**"No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta… Edward Cullen que injusta es la vida"**_

-Si allí nos vemos.-Dijo Jacob torciendo la boca.

Los pensamientos de Mike corrían salvajemente mientras se apresuraba a su primera clase, mirándonos de vez en cuando. _**"Toda la historia. No voy a aceptar nada menos. ¿Tenían planeado reunirse noche? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Cómo puede mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Por qué lo hará? No puede ser una cosa casual, tiene que ser algo serio. ¿Hay alguna otra opción? Voy a averiguarlo."**_

De repente los pensamientos de Mike se volvieron incoherentes, dejo trabajar sus fantasías como un remolino a través de su cabeza. Me estremecí con sus especulaciones. Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de calmarme. -¿Qué vas a decirle?- Le pregunté a Jacob.

-Hey.- Me susurró furioso.-Pensé que no podías leer mi mente.

-Y no puedo, seguramente debimos estar pensando en lo mismo. Sin embargo si que puedo leer los de el y se que te va a atacar a preguntas en clase.

Jacob gimió y se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces ¿qué le vas a decir?- Le presione.

-¿Un poco de ayuda para el chico que no puede leer mentes? ¿Qué quiere saber?-Pregunto poniendo cara de suplica.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.-Decirte eso no seria justo.- Frunció el ceño.

-Lo que no es justo es que no compartas lo que sabes.- Dijo fingiendo un pequeño enfado.

Llegamos a la puerta de su clase donde tendría que dejarle; me pregunte si la Sra Cope tendría algún problema con cambiarme de clase de Ingles.

-El quiere saber si estamos saliendo en secreto.- Dije finalmente cediendo a su chantaje.-Y también que sientes por mi.- Abrió los ojos fingiendo inocencia.  
-Oh.-Murmuro.- ¿Y qué debo decir?-  
Un mechón de su pelo previamente humedecido por la niebla, servia de escondite para su mirada, mire fijamente el recorrido del mechón y estire la mano hasta alcanzarlo y lo acomode detrás de su oreja, observe su reacción un cúmulo de sangre se arremolino en sus mejillas.

-Si no te importa podrías decirle que si a lo primero.-Le mire fijamente.-Es mas fácil que cualquier otra explicación… y bueno estaré a la espera de conocer la respuesta de la segunda pregunta.-No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Di la vuelta y me aleje rápidamente, antes de que pudiera pedir más respuestas. Tuve un momento difícil al no darle lo que quería. Y deseaba escuchar sus pensamientos, no los míos.  
-Te veo en el almuerzo.-Grite por encima de mi hombro, una excusa, para comprobar aun estaba mirándome. Me volteé de nuevo y reí.  
Mientras caminaba, era vagamente consciente de los pensamiento que trataban sobre mi relación con Jacob, los ojos de la gente iban de el hacia mi. Apenas les preste atención. No podía concentrarme.

Era bastante difícil andar a un ritmo humano por los pasillos, mientras llegaba a mi siguiente clase, quería correr con toda la velocidad que poseía.

Durante las tres primeras horas de la mañana agradecí el hecho de que nadie me prestase realmente atención o podrían verme con la mente en otro lado, estaba aun mas desesperado que Mike quien esperaba el momento de interrogar a Jacob.

Por fin había llegado la clase de Jacob de trigonometría y esa clase la compartía con Mike, solo esperaba que el chico se fijase en cada detalle de la conversación, en cada gesto y palabra elegida, para poder hacerme la mejor idea posible. Llegue a mi clase de Literatura y me senté al fondo de la clase, me quede completamente quieto concentrado en la conversación que tenia lugar al otro lado del edificio.  
La cara de Jacob parecía de aburrimiento, estaba incomodo en esa situación.

-Cuéntame que paso.-Mike pregunto dejando tiempo a que Jacob se sentase en su asiento y sacase sus libros.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Respondió Jake sonriendo, sonrisa que logro que el tren de pensamiento de Mike cambiase rotundamente y la dirección que tomaban no me gusto, un pequeño gruñido se coló entre mis labios.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-Dijo Mike reconduciendo sus pensamientos.

-Me llevo a cenar, y luego me llevó a casa.

_**"¡Venga, tiene que haber más que eso! Jake me esta mintiendo, lo sé."**_

-¿Fue como una cita? ¿Habías quedado ya con el?  
-No, me sorprendido mucho verlo allí.-Respondió Jacob.

- Pero el te fue a buscar esta mañana a casa. _**"Tiene que haber más"**_

-Sí, eso también fue una sorpresa.-Jacob soltó una pequeña risa.

_**"Eso no es muy divertido"**_ pensó Mike, decepcionado de nuevo.

-¿Así que…. vais a salir de nuevo?-

-Bueno, si.-Concluyo Jake

-Vaya…Edward Cullen.

-Lo sé.-Jacob suspiró.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Mike alarmado.- ¿Te beso? _**"¡Por favor, di que no! "**_

-No.

Demonios, el no puede ni imaginarse cuanto había deseado hacerlo, el no tenia ni idea que de las ansias que tenia de el.

Por medio segundo me distrajo la idea, la imposibilidad, de cómo seria tratar de besarle. Mis labios contra sus labios. Y entonces el muere. Sacudí la cabeza, adolorido, y me obligué a prestar atención.

-¿De qué hablasteis?

-No lo sé, Mike, de un montón de cosas. Hablamos un poco sobre el ensayo de inglés.

-Debes gustarle.-Murmuro el chico rubio de forma triste.

-Creo que sí.-Dijo lentamente, y yo ya estaba al borde de mi asiento, con el cuerpo rígido.-Pero es difícil saberlo.  
No debo haber sido tan transparente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de el? Lo demostré a través de nuestra conversación, casi me sorprendí de que no lo hubiera dicho voz alta.

-Él es guapo.-Mike pareció reflexionar en voz alta.

-El es mucho más que eso.-El tono de voz de Jacob había cambiado drásticamente e incluso la forma de mirar a Mike había cambiado.

-¿De verdad, como qué?

-No te lo puedo explicar.- Dijo finalmente.-Pero es aún más increíble detrás del rostro.

-¿Así que te gusta?- Yo estaba estático de nuevo.  
-Sí.

-Quiero decir, ¿realmente te gusta?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta?- Mike exigió preparándose para recibir un golpe.

El aula de inglés podría haber estado en llamas y yo no lo habría notado.

-Demasiado.- le susurró.-Más de lo que yo le gusto a el. Pero no se como evitarlo.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando Jacob? ¿Más de lo yo le gusto a el? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Pero no se como evitarlo? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? No pude encontrar una explicación racional a sus palabras. Eran prácticamente sin sentido.  
¿Más de lo yo le gusto a el? Fulmine el reloj con la mirada, apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo podían unos cuantos minutos parecer tan imposiblemente largos para un inmortal?  
El almuerzo no llegaba con la suficiente rapidez.

-Jessica me comento que la has invitado al baile.-Dijo Jacob intentando cambiar de tema mientras la campana sonaba.

-¿Si?

-Si, dijo que le hacia mucha ilusión.-Jacob sonrío como si supiese que seguía atento, vaya parecía que no iba a conseguir mas información.

_**"Supongo que no querrás decirle hola a Jacob de mi parte"**_ Dijo mi hermana mentalmente mientras me esperaba cerca del aula en el que el estaba. _**"No"**_ Le informe. _**"Este fin de semana va a estar soleado, deberías cambiar tus planes"**_ Alice podía ser irritante pero ciertamente era útil.

Me apoye contra la pared junto a la puerta, esperando. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca que pude escuchar la voz de Mike a través de los ladrillos, así como sus pensamientos.

-Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros ¿verdad?- _**"Se le ve realmente…feliz"**_

-No lo creo,-Respondió Jacob un tanto apenado, extrañamente apenado. Salieron de la clase juntos, y los ojos de ambos se ensancharon cuando me vieron.

-Te veo luego, Jake.  
-Hola.-Dijo caminando a paso lento hacia mí. ¿De verdad pensaba que le gustaba mas de lo que el me gusta? ¡Es absurdo!

-Hola.-Conteste, con la voz seca. Frunció el ceño. No parecía decidido a decir cualquier otra cosa, por lo que el camino a la cafetería fue silencioso. Jacob parecía incomodo mientras esperábamos nuestro turno en la fila de la cafetería.

Me miraba a menudo, pero siempre que encontraba mi mirada, fruncía el ceño. ¿Era porque había muchas personas mirándonos? Tal vez podría oír los susurros, el chismorreo hoy era tanto mental como verbal.  
No dijo nada hasta que empecé a coger la comida, no sabia que es lo que le gustaba por lo que cogí de todo.

-¿No pensaras llevarte todo eso para mi?- Dijo entre risas. Sacudí la cabeza, y empuje la bandeja hasta la caja.

-La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.-Alzo la ceja de manera escéptica, pero no dijo nada más mientras pagaba los alimentos y nos dirigíamos hacia una mesa vacía. Se sentó frente a mí.

-Come lo que quieras.- Dije.

-Tengo curiosidad.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!-Respondí con ironía a lo que el me lanzo una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Qué harías si alguien te reta a comer?-Continuó divertido.

-Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.-Me queje.

No es como si antes no hubiese tenido que comer, para mantener la farsa. Pero era una parte desagradable de hacer. Cogí un trozo de comida que estaba sobre mi parte de la bandeja sin importar lo que era, cogí un poco de aire y mastique aquella masa viscosa. Jacob me miraba con una expresión de incredulidad, bufe.

-¿Si alguien te reta a comer tierra puedes, verdad?

-Lo hice una vez… por una apuesta. No fue tan malo.-Me reí.

-Supongo que no me sorprende.-Se unió a mi en las risas y se comió el trozo restante de la pizza que había mordido.

-Hubo algo que le dijiste a Mike… que bueno, me molesto.

-¿A si? ¿El que?-Pregunto desafiante.

* * *

**Bien que tal? ¿Fatal? Espero que no ... dejadme saberlo con vuestros reviews y a ver si me dejasis muuuchos wiwi! =D**

**Bueno queria deciros una cuestion que me han planteado (Heidi) en su review y es lo de Mpreg osea embarazo masculino aun queda mucho para eso pero queria saber si os gustaria o no.**

_Att:Ann_


	11. Acercamientos

**Hola otra vez, bueno ya sabeis los peronajes no me pertenecen a mi.**

**Respuestas a los reviews anonimos.**

Scarlett : Hola! me alegra volver a verte y saber que te gusta mi fic, espero que sigas por aquí y nos desesperes mucho esperándome u.u bueno que disfrutes del cap.

**Pues nada ya estas antes de que se me olvide dedico el capitulo a Pipo Cullen **Scarlett allessakaulitz marizu194 vivaelanime

**Espero que el capitulo no este muy horroroso pero la verdad es que no estaba inspirada, he tenido una mala semana de verdad de verdad que sus reviews me animan un montón.**

**Espero que no sea una catastrofe y que no me odien ahi va el cap.**

* * *

Edward Pov:

-¿De verdad crees que te interesas más en mi que yo por ti?-Le pregunte y una vez dicho en voz alta la pregunta me parecía bastante infantil e idiota.

-Oh! Hm…-Centro su vista en la mesa jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos.

-¿Vas a contestarme?-Exigí perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si.

-Si ¿Qué? ¿Si vas a responderme o si lo crees?

-Si, lo creo.-Sus ojos se toparon con los míos, estaba molesto podía verlo, no le gustaba este pequeño interrogatorio y me sentí peor que Mike quien le obligaba a contar todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Déjame pensar…Aparte de, bueno míranos.-Hizo un gesto señalándonos como si hubiese algo esencial que yo no podía haber pasado por alto.

-No te entiendo.

-Mejor dicho mírate.- Dijo alzando el tono de voz. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería? ¿Creía que prefería a alguien mejor? ¿Creía que había alguien mejor que el?

-No eres capaz de verte a ti mismo con claridad Jacob.-Y me encontré resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas a tocarle el rostro.

-Pero…

-Tu no sabes lo que pensaba la gente el primer día que llegaste.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-No te creo.-Bufo.

-Créeme por lo menos esta vez.

Oí el chillido mental de mi hermana al otro lado del comedor. **_"Lo siento Edward si no se lo hubiera dicho seria peor"_** Alice pedía perdón, mientras la visión de Rosalie quemando mi coche me llegaba por sorpresa, tendría que lidiar con ello después ya que a Jasper tampoco se le veía del todo satisfecho con la reciente noticia de que Jacob sabia que era un vampiro, y también debería alejar mi coche de Rosalie. Vi como Emmett sostenía a su mujer por los hombros evitando que esta se marchase.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado o solo es una excusa para no ir a la baile?-Pregunte intentando quitar de mi mente la conversación de mis hermanos.

-En realidad no.

-Pero creía que Bella te había pedido que fueses con ella.-Respondí fingiendo inocencia.

-Si… bueno…pero. ¿Lo sabias?

-Si, pero no intervine, solo quería ver la cara que ponías.-Me reí bajo la acusadora mirada de Jacob.- ¿Si yo te lo hubiera pedido me hubieses rechazado?-Pregunte poniéndome serio.

-Probablemente no, pero hubiese encontrado alguna excusa para no ir.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que no soy capaz de seguir el ritmo… bailar no es lo mío.-Dijo riendo en voz baja.

-Eso depende de quien te lleve a bailar.-Mi mente se distrajo pensando en como seria sostenerlo entre mis brazos, sus cuerpo caliente. Sacudí la cabeza, abrumado por mis pensamientos.

-¿Entonces, te importaría hacer algo el sábado?

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias, pero tengo una condición.-Esperó a ver mi reacción.-Sea lo que sea yo conduzco.

Rodé los ojos, pero asentí, si era lo que el quería no podía negarme a eso.

-¿De todos modo a donde vamos a ir?-Pregunto empezando a sentir curiosidad.

-Hará sol, por lo que tendremos que estar lejos de la atención publica y bueno si quieres puedes estar conmigo.

-¿Me ensañaras que es lo que te ocurre al sol?-Parecía encantado con la idea

-Si, bueno siempre que no te importe estar a solas conmigo. Pero me quedaría mas tranquilo si no estuvieses solo en casa.-Contrajo sus labios mostrándose ofendido.

Me gustaría que permaneciese siempre conmigo, eternamente. Pero no existía un eternamente para nosotros cada segundo que pasaba el cambiaba, ahora el tiempo contaba mas que antes.

-No me importa estar a solas contigo.-Dijo secamente.

-Lo se, pero deberías decírselo a Billy.

-¿Por qué demonios iba a decírselo a Billy?

-Por que tendría una razón por la que traerte de vuelta.-Pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos.

-Me arriesgare.

Bufe molesto ¿Es que a caso disfrutaba de poner en peligro su vida?

-Hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Respondí aun algo asombrado de que le restase importancia a todo lo que hacia.

-¿Por qué estuviste el fin de semana pasado en Goat Rocks? Todo el mundo sabe que eso esta lleno de osos.

Le mire levantando una ceja.

-¿Osos?-Pregunto, entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

-El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo.-No pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces… ¿cual es tu favorito?

-El puma.-Su pregunta me había tomado completamente desprevenido.

-Ah.- Se empeñaba en tratar el tema como si fuese algo completamente normal, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-Claro que podríamos cazar aquí, pero esto esta lleno de alces y ciervos y ¿Qué diversión tiene cazar alces y ciervos?

-Por supuesto.

- A Emmett le gusta cazar osos en el inicio de la primavera, están más irritados por que acaban de salir de la hibernación.

-No hay nada mas divertido que un oso irritado.-Su tono estaba cargado de ironía.- ¿Y como lográis cazar, sin armas?

-Oh, por supuesto que tenemos armas.-Dije enseñando los dientes, pareció sorprendido pero no asustado.

-¿Y eso es algo que yo podría llegar a ver?-¿Es que estaba empeñado en poner en riesgo su vida?

-¡Absolutamente no!-Gruñí y pude ver el atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

Nunca iba a ver eso ¿o si? El no hacia una sola cosa para ayudarme a mantenerlo con vida.

-¿Es que es demasiado aterrador para mí?- Preguntó, su voz estaba bien, su corazón si embargo, estaba acelerado.

-Si así fuera te llevaría esta noche, estoy seguro que te vendría bien pasar un poco de miedo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?-Su expresión estaba fija esa era otra cosa que no iba a dejar pasar simplemente.

-Te lo explicare mas tarde, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.-Miro alrededor desorientado, lo entendía perfectamente a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Cuando estaba con él, el tiempo pasaba más rápido y el resto del mundo desaparecía.

-Esta bien, después.-Refunfuño.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia clase de biología, intentaba quitar de mi mente todo atisbo de las visiones de la mentirosa de Alice.

Pasamos a lado de Ángela Weber la chica sonrío a Jacob y este devolvió su gesto, conocía a esa chica después de todo estaba siempre con Jessica y no es que los pensamiento de Jessica fuesen muy silenciosos. Pero en realidad nunca me había para a pensar en ella, era una chica hermosa aunque no llamaba la atención de lo chicos y por sus pensamientos me di cuenta de que estaba llena de amor y cariño, se preocupaba de verdad por Jacob, quería protegerle del acoso de los demás y era la única que había llegado a tenerle un aprecio profundo al chico que estaba a mi lado, a parte de Mike. **_"Espero que Jacob y Edward sean felices, los dos se lo merecen"_**

-Parece agradable.-Comente mientras Jake y yo entrábamos juntos en clase, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro esta vez sin la tensión que nos acompañaba en las sesiones anteriores.

-¿Quién? ¿Ángela?-Asentí.-Oh, si es realmente encantadora.

El tono de voz que había usado y el brillo en la mirada de Jacob me hizo sentirme feliz, encantado de conocer un poco mas de el.

El señor Banner entro por la puerta arrastrando un antiguo televisor, junto a un reproductor de vídeo.

No estaba planeando prestarle atención a nada excepto a Jacob.  
Hoy no aleje mi silla de la suya. Al contrario, me senté cerca de el como cualquier otro humano haría. Mas cerca de lo que nos habíamos sentado en mi coche, lo suficientemente cerca para que mi lado izquierdo sintiera el calor de su piel. Era una experiencia extraña. Era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y rápidamente me di cuenta que no era suficiente. No estaba satisfecho. Estando así de cerca solo me hacia querer estar más cerca de él. Y luego el señor Banner apago las luces.

Mi mano se acerco sin mi permiso hacia el. ¿Seria tan malo tocarle? Si le molestase el tacto de mi piel solo tendría que retirar la mano.

Recogí mi mano envolviéndola en un agarre alrededor de mi pecho, no podía permitirme ningún error por insignificante que este pareciese. Si le toco aunque sea un roce solo querré mas de el, lo sentía, sentía como en mi interior crecía un nuevo tipo de deseo, un deseo que hacia peligrar mi autocontrol.

La película empezó y fije mi vista en el, tenia las manos en la misma posición que yo, y aunque no podía saber en que pensaba algo me hacia entender que el esperaba tanto como yo que se produjese ese roce entre nosotros. La hora transcurrió lenta pero no tan lenta como me hubiese gustado.

Las luces de la clase se fueron encendiendo una a una, Jacob recogió sus cosas con un poco de prisa por llegar a su clase de gimnasia, nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y aun así sentía que podía estar a su lado días enteros sin importarme en lo más mínimo.

Nos quedamos en la puerta del gimnasio, otra vez tendría que despedirme de él pero no estaba preparado para eso. Necesitaba tocarle, solo un roce si me concentro lo suficiente no le haré daño.

Aun debatiéndome por dentro y sabiendo que cometía un error, alargue mi mano sin poder evitarlo y recorrí su pómulo, podía sentir la electricidad en la palma de mi mano, miles de formas de tocarle y acariciarle se arremolinaron en mi mente, podría extender un brazo a lo largo de su cintura obligándolo a permanecer tan cerca de mi que pudiese pasar una mano por su pelo y aspirar su aroma, me fije en la criatura que tenia delante… era tan bello, me volví sin decir nada mas con la mano aun picándome con el recuerdo de su piel.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Merezco la muerte? Sed compasivas/os y dejadme reviews para animarme un poco que ando escasa de ganas de seguir.**

Att: Ann


	12. FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES

**Bueno chicas que se que no es un buen capitulo pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido y como no quería que pasasen estas fiestas sin daros un pequeño regalo esto ha sido todo lo que he podido exprimir de mi cerebro.**

**Aprovecho para agradeceros a todos/as vuestro apoyo incondicional, aun sin saberlo me habéis ayudado muchisimo en mis momentos mas malos. También quiero desearos que paséis unas muy felices fiestas y que papa noel o los reyes os traigan todo lo que queráis, que os lo merecéis que se que habéis sido muy buenas y os tenéis ganado el cielo.**

**También he de daros un anuncio muy importante ESTOY EN BUSCA DE UNA BETA READER PARA ESTA HISTORIA, NO HACE FALTA QUE TENGÁIS EXPERIENCIA NI NADA, SOLO QUE TENGÁIS GANAS DE PARTICIPAR EN ESTE PROYECTO Y TENGÁIS TIEMPO LIBRE PARA AGUANTARME A MI Y AYUDARME EN LA HISTORIA. ANIMAROS!**

* * *

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizado otro día mas de estudio recogí mis libros poco a poco, el cansancio apoderándose de mis sentidos, era Viernes, los Viernes siempre estaba cansado, de pronto recordé que al día siguiente saldría con Edward y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, con toda la velocidad que pude sacar de mis músculos cansados me dirigí a la puerta donde supuse el me esperaba. Mis suposiciones se confirmaron al verle recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta y jugando distraídamente con un hilo que sobresalía de la costura de su camisa, una discreta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, en seguida supe que él sabía que le estaba observando.

-Buenos días.-Me acerque a él, pero antes de llegar a su lado me llevé un susto. De repente, Alice se encontraba de pie detrás del hombro de Edward. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña cara como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edward la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Alice.

—Edward —respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano.

—Alice, te presento a Jacob…Jacob, ésta es Alice —nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Jacob —sus ojos desprendían un brillo enigmático, pero la sonrisa era cordial—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Hola, Alice —Respondí relajado.

— ¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó.

—Casi —replicó Edward con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Alice se alejó sin decir nada más.

—Debería decir que te diviertas, ¿o ese término seria el equivocado? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

—No, que te diviertas es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Entonces, que te diviertas.

—Lo intentaré —seguía sonriendo—. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

—Por supuesto que lo hare.-Fruncí el ceño.

—Prométemelo.-Bufe molesto por su sobreprotección, pero el gesto que había adquirido su rostro término por convencerme.

-Esta noche haré la colada, creo que puedo salir ileso de esa ardua tarea.-Murmure con fastidio.

—No te caigas dentro de la lavadora —se burló.

—Haré lo que pueda.-Respondí con cierto retintín. —Te veré mañana —musité.

—Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Negué fervientemente, pero al sentir su incrédula mirada sobre mi asentí suavemente, hundiendo los hombros.

—Por la mañana, allí estaré —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa pícara.

Extendió la mano para acariciarme la cara, me rozó suavemente y se marchó, suspire y dirigí la mirada hacia el resto de personas.

Intuitivamente, sabía, y me daba cuenta de que él también lo creía así, que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, y esta vez ni si quiera él podría hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Resignado me dirigí al aparcamiento, vi que Mike me esperaba apoyado en el capo de mi coche, sonreí cordialmente y le salude fervientemente con la mano, no por el simple hecho de que Edward no estuviese conmigo iba a estar triste, llegue hasta él, abrí la puerta y deje dentro los libros dispuesto a iniciar una conversación con Mike.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile con Cullen? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.

—No, no voy a ir con nadie.-Me gire quedando de pies frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.

—La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.

— ¿Te está ayudando Cullen con los estudios?

—Edward —enfaticé— no, se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana.

—Ah —se animó—. Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió.

—Mike, no voy a ir al baile, ya te lo de dicho antes.-Intente suavizar mi respuesta con una sonrisa.

—Vale —se enfurruñó otra vez—. Sólo era una oferta.

Suspire, dando por terminada mi conversación con Mike y subiéndome con desgana a mi coche, no sin antes despedirme cordialmente de mi amigo que ahora se dirigía hacia Jessica, me pregunto cuando Edward se convirtió en una compañía tan importante para mí. Al sentarme en el asiento del piloto me di cuenta, de que me había sentado sobre algo, me moví y un pedazo de papel cayo a la alfombrilla del coche, lo cogí y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo.

Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: «Sé prudente».

Acelere, notando otra vez mi enfado acrecentarse ¿Quién se creía Edward para tratarme como un chiquillo? Pise el acelerador sin darme cuenta, quería llegar a casa y meterme en la cama con la esperanza de que aquella noche se pasase rápida.

Al llegar a casa mi padre estaba en el sofá, viendo interesado un partido de beisbol, me senté a su lado.

-Jacob… ¿mañana iras a Seattle?-Pregunto mi padre girándose hacia mí.

-Creo que esperare a que Mike o alguno de los otros chicos puedan ir.

-Ah, entonces ¿Quieres que me quede en casa?-Pregunto algo preocupado, sabía que había quedado con Charlie para ir a pescar.

-No, papa no hace falta. Ve y diviértete, además seguramente salga a dar una vuelta con los chicos de la reserva.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, además el nivel de pescado de la nevera está disminuyendo peligrosamente.-Su expresión cambio totalmente y ambos estallamos en risas. Su mirada y la mía conectaron, una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su cara y comprendí todo lo que quería decir con aquel gesto.

Después de la cena, doblé la ropa y puse otra colada en la secadora. Por desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que sólo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre. Mirando hacia atrás pude darme cuenta de lo impulsivo que había sido al decir a Edward que no le tenía miedo, que no me importaba su verdadera naturaleza. Tuve que seguir recordándome que ya había elegido y que no había vuelta atrás. Y de todas formas no sabía que otra opción me quedaba, ya no estaba entre las posibilidades el hecho de alejarme de Edward ya que ahora parecía que mi vida giraba en torno a él.

No quise pensar más en el dolor que me causaría que las cosas saliesen mal.

Sentía como mis neuronas no paraban de ir de un lado para otro y cansado de tanto pensar decidí, darme una ducha sintiendo como me relajaba poco a poco ante el contacto del líquido con mi piel, después de pasar veinte minutos bajo el chorro de agua me seque el pelo sin mucho cuidado y me tumbe en la cama dispuesto a descansar en antelación al día de mañana.

Me desperté con el ruido del despertador golpeteándome frenéticamente en los oídos.

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Y TODAS! OS QUIERO MUCHO EN SERIO Y QUIERO VUESTROS REVIEWS QUE SON MI ALIMENTO. NO OLVIDÉIS MI PETICIÓN DE BETA!

prometo un cap para año nuevo y si ya tengo beta mucho mejor, pero si no aun así tendréis un cap calentito en el **2012**


	13. El claro

**Bueno mis adorados, amados y maltratados (?) lectores, aquí otro ****de esta locura, pero hoy es un capitulo épico ya que he contado con el maravilloso beteo de la señorita** akasuna tsuki-yuue **que sin ella no tiene nada en contra desde hoy es mi beta oficial.**

**Bueno que este capitulo va dedicado entero para mi beta, pero no me olvido de mencionar a la gente que se ha pasado por aquí para dejar sus reviews**. marizu194 y HEIDI que por cierto abajo tienes la respuesta a tu review.

HEIDI: Chica he de decir que cada día te adoro mas por seguir al pie del cañón con mi historia y si a mi también me gusta que la relación de estos dos sea algo seguro pero bueno ya intentare que vayan mas rápido. Reitero lo de felices fiestas y si Jacob uke que ya lo estoy preparando en mi cabeza, gracias por tu apoyo. A.

**Ahora si a disfrutar y no olviden que todo es trabajo de mi maravillosa beta **akasuna tsuki-yuue.

* * *

EDWARD POV:

—Buenos días.-Me reí entre dientes al ver la expresión confundida de Jacob.

— ¿Qué ocurre?-Echo un vistazo hacia abajo asegurándose que su vestimenta era la adecuada.

—Vamos a juego.-Me volví a reír sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que su jersey era del mismo color que el mio, y una suave risa exenta de tensión broto de su boca, haciendo que pareciese aun mas increíblemente bello.

Me gire emprendiendo el camino hacia su Rabbit, oí el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y sus fuertes pasos detrás mio, hasta que llegamos al lado del monovolumen donde me pare al lado de la puerta del copiloto con un gesto resignado.

—Hicimos un trato —me recordó con una mueca llena de suficiencia mientras se subía en el asiento del piloto y se estiraba para abrirme la puerta desde el interior.- ¿Hacia donde vamos caballero?-Pregunto con tono solemne.

—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nervioso.- Me dirigió una mirada envenenada pero lentamente empezó a obedecer.

— ¿Hacia donde?-Repitió resoplando audiblemente.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —Ordene observándole fijamente. Supe que esto le ponía nervioso cuando empezó a disminuir poco a poco la velocidad con la que nos movíamos.

— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?-Pregunte divertido por su comportamiento.

—Un poco de respeto —me recrimino sonriendo—, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar del lento ritmo que llevábamos pronto nos encontrábamos en el límite de Forks, las pequeñas casas desaparecían a nuestro lado viéndose sustituidas por una gran masa de color verde.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —Le indique, el solo obedecía en silencio pero con un claro gesto de molestia.-Ahora tienes que seguir todo recto hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

— ¿Qué hay después del asfalto?-Pregunto con seguridad, aumentando el nivel de velocidad.

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? –Pregunto algo contrariado pero con un notable tono de excitación en la voz.

— ¿Supone algún problema?- No esperaba que a Jacob le animase la idea.

—No.-Dijo convencido totalmente, una suave sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, ciertamente Jacob no dejaba de sorprenderme y cada vez me parecía mas increíble, como alguien tan puro como el condenaba su alma solo por mi compañía.-Pero si crees que el monovolumen es lento, espera a verme a mi.—Su carcajada resonaba por todo el interior del coche.

—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.-Respondí siguiendo su broma.

De pronto llegaron a mi mente cientos de posibilidades en las que Jacob se pudiese encontrar en peligro durante nuestro paseo, ramas esperando por rasgar su piel, piedras que podrían hacer que se doblase el tobillo. Sacudí la cabeza alejando las cosas que me atormentaban al menos hoy disfrutaría sin preocupaciones del tiempo al lado de Jacob.

Un silencio se instalo entre nosotros a medida que llegábamos a nuestro destino.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunte con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —Respondió desviando por unos segundos la mirada de la carretera para posarla sobre mi.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

—Billy dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que ibas a hacer?

—No.

—Pero Mike sabe que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos. ¿No?

—No, le dije que te habías ido de viaje... cosa que es cierta.

— ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? —Pregunte ahora con un enfado creciendo poco a poco en la boca de mi estomago, ese chico nunca será completamente consciente del riesgo que corre al pasar tiempo a mi lado sin que nadie mas lo sepa.

—Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Alice?

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda, Jacob- Exclame perdiendo por completo la compostura. El fingió no haberme odio, pero esta vez no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Había cometido una insensatez y tenia que ser consciente de ello.— ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

—Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas —Me recordó con un tinte de reproche.

— ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? –No pude evitar que mi tono de voz destilase un profundo disgusto e ironía.— ¿Y si decido que no vuelvas?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté como en mi interior se alzaban grandes olas de rabia y desesperación.

De pronto la carretera termino dando paso a un camino que poco a poco se difuminaba en el interior del bosque. Ambos bajamos del coche a la vez, fije mi vista en el pero él fue incapaz de mirarme, bufe seguro de que le había asustado al haber perdido los papeles anteriormente en el coche. Lentamente pude ver como Jacob se despojaba de su jersey dejando ver la piel de sus brazos, le imite y me acerque hacia él, no podía creer que una criatura tan perfecta fuese creada para mi, permanecimos en frente del inmenso bosque que se extendía delante de nosotros.

—Por aquí —indique girando la cabeza adentrándome en la espesura del bosque.

— ¿Y el camino?- Su voz estaba cargada de sorpresa mientras se apresuraba en alcanzarme.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un camino, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¿No iremos por el camino?-Pregunto con algo de desesperación.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.-Me gire con una sonrisa en la cara y pude ver como contenía la respiración y su mirada caía sobre mi cuerpo ahora expuesto a la vista. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en mis labios al saber que no le era indiferente a Jacob y que me deseaba del mismo modo en el que yo le deseaba a él, pero ciertamente no con la misma intensidad.

—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —Dijo apartando su mirada de mi bruscamente y colocándose dos pasos delante de mi, girándose con expectación.

El paseo no resulto tan duro como había temido, Jacob parecía desenvolverse bastante bien en aquel medio, sorteando con habilidad las rocas y las ramas que tantos dolores de cabeza me habían provocado antes, pero aun así al tener que seguir mi ritmo mas de una vez había echo amago de tropezarse con los húmedos helechos que brotaban inesperadamente, en esas ocasiones era yo el que le sostenía y sonreía al ver el efecto que producía en el un acercamiento entre nosotros, su corazón se aceleraba notoriamente, tanto así que el sonido martilleaba constantemente en mi cabeza. Y un débil color rojizo invadía sus mejillas que el instantáneamente se empeñaba en esconder.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza, el anhelo de tenerle.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, le formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no le había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Le interrogue sobre sus cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de su infancia... Tuvo que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompí a reír fuertemente sin poder evitarlo ni controlar la fuerza con la que lo hacia, comprobé como mi risa causaba eco y un gran revuelo entre la fauna del bosque.

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero él no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de poder quedarme allí con el cada vez se hacia mas apetecible.

Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —Pregunto con los ojos brillándoles .

—Casi —sonreí ante su repentino entusiasmo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

—¿Debería verlo?-Esboce una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

—Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista —Murmuro.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver como su expresión cambiaba totalmente al ver el claro de luz que se cernía en toda su extensión en medio del bosque.

Alcanzamos la última barrera de helechos y la atravesamos logrando que pudiese volver a ver ese lugar que tanto adoraba, mi pequeño lugar donde no existía nada más y que desde hoy tendría un nuevo significado. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmado, camino sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores. Aprovechando que Jacob se encontraba absorto ante la belleza del claro, corrí sin hacer ruido hasta la segura sombra de un árbol que protegía mi piel del inminente contacto con la luz.

Pude contemplar como se giraba buscándome para compartir su emoción y al no encontrarme vi la ansiedad invadir sus facciones, se relajo al encontrarme al borde del claro bajo el árbol, le contemple con ojos cauteloso intentando armarme de valor para lo que a continuación iba a llevar a cabo.

Dio un paso hacia mí, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los míos en cambio transmitían recelo. Me sonrió con calidez e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase a él, no hubo respuesta por mi parte y él se acercó varios pasos a mí. Alcé una mano en señal de aviso y el vacilo y retrocedió un paso, que luego volvió a avanzar con seguridad.

Inspire hondo, hinchando mis pulmones de un aire que no necesitaba e infundiéndome por ultima vez valor salí de debajo de la sombra que el árbol muy gustosamente me ofrecía, exponiendo así mi piel ante el sol, no aparte mi mirada de sus ojos que se abrieron con asombro.

* * *

**Espero que pasen un maravilloso 2012, muchas gracias de corazón por seguir aquí y prometo volver con mas el año que viene.**

**Ya saben REVIEWS are love.**

A.


	14. Reacciones

**Aquí**** A. dándoos una dosis del fic *huye de los tomatazos* No tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero es que tuve problemas con mi PC y hasta hace poco no tenia manera de comunicarme con mi beta ni de escribir, todo culpa mía, gomen! gomen! Bueno prometo que en el proximo cap ya habra mas acercamiento entre nuestros dos niños. Este capitulo se lo dedico enteramente a Akasuna tsuki-yuue que es la mejor beta del mundo y añado que este capitulo ha sido beteado por ella. **

**Bueno aquí van las respuestas a los reviews.**

**Midorico: Bienvenida seas a mi historia, la verdad es que te agradezco mucho que te guste y que seas mi fan (?) jajaj ya eres la segunda que me dice que no le gustaron mucho los libros pero si la historia, jo hacéis que me crea que escribo bien y todo, bueno espero que sigas disfrutando de los capítulos y siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar prometo que me daré mas prisa. Agradezco mucho las molestias que te has tomado con mi historia y enjoy A.**

**Grella: Tienes completamente la razon, lo siento, era nueva con esto de los fics y bueno lo hice sin pensar, de todas formas gracias por tomarte las molestias en decirmelo =)**

**HEIDI: Oh tu otra vez por aqui jo gracias por aguantar a esta tonta autora cielo! Pues si aun nos queda este año lleno de "cosas" que pasaran entre estos dos y a mi tambien me gusta escribir en POV Edward pero este capitulo es de POV Jacob y siento que no se me da bien hacerlo jajaj bueno de todas formas espero seguir viendote por aqui y que sigas disfrutando. Besos A.**

**Akasuna tsuki-yuue: Mujer si tambien estas por aqui! jajaj si que tendra problemas Edward pero bueno lo tendran ambos y espero que tu sigas queriendo trabajar conmigo. Gracias por todo.**

**Bueno pues este cap es para Akasuna tsuki-yuue, marizu194, Midorico, Grella y Heidi con amor.**

**Ahora si ENJOY! **

* * *

A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando durante horas, toda la piel centelleaba literalmente, como si tuviera miles de pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella.

Edward se tumbo en el suelo sin esperar ninguna respuesta por mi parte, se mantenia inmovil con la camiseta abierta y el pecho y los brazos brillandoles constantemente bajo el sol.

Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.

Decidi sentarme a su lado, aun un poco maravillado por su piel y no muy decidido, pase una temblorosa mano por ella, era suave, como una de esas camisas de seda, fria pero a la vez calida. Cuando alcé la vista, èl había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con aparente despreocupacion pero pude observar un tinte de curiosidad en su voz.

—No más que de costumbre.- Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol. Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos.— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté, al ver que ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—No—respondió sin abrirlos- No te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.-Suspiró.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mis intensiones, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes movimientos suyos.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Le busqué con la vista, a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos otra vez—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

—Dime en qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

— Aún no me has contestado.

—Yo...

—No quiero que estés asustado.

—¡No estoy asustado! No te tengo miedo a ti.

Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría habe retrocedido, es mas sabia que era lo que el queria que hiciese, pero no estaba entre mis planes hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención.

Pero no pude contestarle. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me acerque mas a èl buscando mas contacto con su piel.

Entonces, Edward desapareció. Lo encontre a los pies de una gran abeto desde el que me miraba con fijeza.

—Concédeme un momento — Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que yo pudiese oirle.

Después de diez segundos, regreso a mi lado y se sento de forma agil cruzando las piernas y sonriendome en disculpa por su anterior acto.

—Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?

Asenti sintiendo como una burlona sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara y una risotada escapo de mis labios de forma involuntaria. El tambien sonrio pero de pronto su expresion se torno seria.

—Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!-Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista, para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes.— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!

Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto, una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una gran velocidad haciendo que se chocase contra otro arbol y este se tambalease con un chirrido que hizo que se me pusiesen los pelos como escarpias.

— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo acercandose hacia donde yo estaba.  
Por un segundo el aire se atoro en mi garganta, senti como un cosquilleo de miedo atacaba a las palmas de mi mano, tenia un brillo animal en sus ojos y por primera vez, vi a Edward sin esa mascara de amabilidad y aparente serenidad, por fin era èl ante mis ojos y comprendi sus palabras pero no por ello hiba a retroceder, ni iba a dejar que el se diese cuenta de mi situación.

—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada y seductora—. Te prometo... —vaciló— te juro que no te haré daño.

Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí.—No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerados movimientos, avanzando tortuosamente lento para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros. —Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

Asenti como toda respuesta.

—Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.

Me rei, un poco confunso, por lo que me hacia sentir su cercania.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lentamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía.

- Claro que lo estoy.- Bufé, una risotada salio de sus labios.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustado, además del motivo obvio.

—Ah, sí.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¡Te he dicho que no te temo! —grite.- No a ti.-Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para él como para mí. —Quiza me asuste un poco todo lo que esta pasando... todo es tan rapido.

Le matuve fijamente la mirada, no queria que eso sonase mas estupido de lo que ya era.

—Sí —admitió lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, eso no te conviene nada.

—Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.- sonrei con aire resignado; no importaba lo que aquel hombre frente a mi dije, ni cual peligrosa era toda aquella situacion, yo tenia en claro dos cosas; Edward era. Probablemente, la criatura mas peligrosa en la tierra, tal como èl me aseguraba, pero yo estaba enamorado de èl y eso era aun mas peligroso que la naturaleza de Edward.

* * *

_Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y esta vez me dare mas prisa con el siguiente y le hare mas largo, bueno espero sus REVIEWS que son mi vida!_

_Y aunque ella no lo vaya a leer este capitulo va con todo mi amor para mi Unnie Gema que la quiero mucho y es la primera persona que sabe mi secreto. Saranghae._

_A._

_REVIEWS AQUI -_


	15. Egoista

**OLA AQUI A COMO SIEMPRE VINIENDO CUANDO PUEDE... GOMEN GOMEN PERO ES QUE NI MI BETA NI YO HEMOS TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR (PRINCIPALMENTE YO, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA) BUENO NO QUIERO IRME POR LAS RAMAS ASI QUE RESPONDO A REVIEWS Y LAS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA!**

** Apollo: tus deseos son ordenes y aquí tienes la continuación espero que la disfrutes como disfrutare yo de tus comentarios.**

**lnce215: Perdón por dejarles así no era mi intención! jo muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, espero no decepcionarte y seguir viéndote por aquí.**

Midorico: en serio adore tu review perdona al niño "brilla bajo el sol" - así decidiste bautizarle- pero es un poco lento incluso a mi me desespera y eso que le escribo yo (?) jajaj yo te animo a que escribas pero espero ser la primera en enterarme de eso cuando ocurra y una mención especial claro esta, perdón por mantenerte en el abismo espero que disfrutes del cap.

**COMO SIEMPRE CAP DEDICADO A **Akasuna tsuki-yuue **BETA OFICIAL DE ESTE FIC, A Midorico, lance 215, apollo y marizu194 sois la razón por la que sigo aqui.**

Bueno ahi va el cap, reitero que ha sido beteado por la genialosa Akasuna tsuki-yuue pero no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo mucho así que lo pongo como lo tengo. ENJOY~

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Con solo mirar a Jacob, el hambre dentro de mí despertaba; era una sensación abrumadora, saber que aquella fragancia que me atormenta emana de la única persona que no estoy dispuesto a lastimar.

Sentir como este oscuro deseo, de sujetarlo entre mis brazos y beber hasta la ultima gota de vida de aquel cálido joven, crecía sin que yo pudiera detenerlo; solo aquellos sentimientos que me despertaba Jacob era lo único que detenían mis instintos. Sentirme tan débil, como cuando comenzaban mis años de inmortal, me enfurecía; y mas aun cuando la única persona que deseo proteger es mi mayor tentación.

Mas aun al saber, que soy yo quien lo pone en peligro.

—Ojala pudiese ayudarte con eso, en serio no hay cosa que mas me gustaría que poder alejarme de ti.- Sentí un tirón en la boca del estomago al decir eso, los nervios me invadían con solo plantearme esa idea. — Es mas debería haberlo echo ya, desde el principio. Pero no soy capaz.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas.-Me miro fijamente, sin un ápice de duda y con ese valor que siempre destilaban sus palabras, aparte la vista abrumado.

—Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura demasiado egoísta. Disfruto y dependo demasiado tu compañía como para hacer lo correcto.

—Me alegro.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Me separe de el con rabia, veía su cara de desconcierto y las sensaciones me taladraban las sienes, él siempre era tan directo y descuidado conmigo, tan cálido que por momentos me hacia olvidar mis verdaderas intenciones.— ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.

—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última parte.- Vi como le irritaba reconocer que había algo que no entendía, sonreí pícaramente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo? Sin que vuelvas a temerme o a darte una imagen equivocada de mí…- Estudie sus facciones y coloque mi mano entre las suyas. —Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor. Sabes que todos tenemos alguna predilección por sobre un sabor u olor. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.-El asintió con la cabeza. —Lamento no encontrar un ejemplo mas acertado, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo. Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza no dudara ni un segundo en bebérsela sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo intenta, podría resistirse. Por otro lado si le ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... Si hacemos eso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? – Su carcajada me relajo por completo y una sonrisa surco mis labios, él había dado en el clavo sin saberlo.

Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

— ¿Eso te había pasado antes? ¿O a otros?- Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —Dije pensando en las discusiones con mi familia. — Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. Él es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y se esfuerza siempre para poder lograr controlar sus instintos. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor — Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — Lo siento.

—No me pidas perdón, no me afectan tus palabras. Yo quiero conocerte, quiero conocer que es lo que sientes y lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, no controles tus palabras solo por temer asustarme, es muy difícil hacerlo.

—Pues lo que te intento explicar es que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan...—Rebusque en mi mente intentando elegir la palabra adecuada. —, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me provoco muchas dudas. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Jamás.

— ¿Qué hizo Emmett? —Pregunto con los ojos brillándole con curiosidad y sincera preocupación, no pude evitar crisparme ante el recuerdo, él no iba a seguir el mismo destino que las victimas de Emmett. —Creo saberlo. — Dijo al fin.

—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —Su voz sonó irónica y sin miedo, mi expresión se torno dolida y suplicante, no me gustaba oírle hablar así, sin problemas. — Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? -¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre su propia muerte!

— ¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que...por supuesto que no voy a... —Deje la frase en el aire incapaz de frivolizar con ese tema, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. — Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

—Lo que quieres decir es que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido... —Su voz se fue apagando.

—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... — Enmudecí en ese instante al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. — Cuando tu olor me golpeo por primera vez, estuve a punto de sucumbir ante la tentación, a destruir todo lo que me había costado construir durante… bueno durante quizá demasiados años.- Desvié mi mirada contemplando los arboles, recordando todos esos hechos. —Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.

—No entendía por que me odiabas, si yo no te había dado motivos. Me enfadaba.

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para llevarme a la locura. Tu fragancia...el primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de como convencerte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en el daño que eso les ocasionaría. Tuve que huir, antes de hacer algo para conseguir tenerte a mi disposición.- Busque su mirada, para encontrarle atento a mi relato, como reflexionando mis palabras, mis ojos no podía apartarse de él, de esa criatura tan exquisita que despertaba mis instintos mas bajos, la tentación de conseguir tenerle para mi cada vez iba en aumento, pero ya no solo quería su sangre, ahora le quería a él. —Y tú hubieras acudido —Afirme, consiguiendo que el abriese sus ojos molesto con mis palabras.

— ¿Estas seguro?

—Sin duda.

—Intente cambiar mi horario, para no coincidir contigo en clase, pero te encontré allí, en la oficina de la señora Cope. Estuve a punto de tomarte allí mismo, solo serias un insignificante humano menos, a nadie le extrañaría. No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba. A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Un chiquillo insignificante! —Sonreí de oreja a oreja dándome cuenta, de lo mucho que era ahora para mí. — ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Mike, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que oír exactamente lo que provocabas en el sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Todo era extremadamente irritante. Quise que, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano y el aroma me aturdía otra vez. Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastado ante mí. Más tarde pensé en como poder explicar mi comportamiento. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue, él no.- Cerré los ojos, demasiado tentado a preguntar lo que por ese momento se pasaba por la cabeza de Jacob.

— ¿Y en el hospital?- Me sorprendí por su pregunta y por primera vez clave mis ojos en los suyos.

—Estaba asustado, me había puesto en peligro a mi mismo y a toda mi familia por ti, tenias que ser precisamente tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte. —Reflexione sobre lo que acababa de decir y me acobarde en el instante. — Pero tuvo el efecto contrario y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que debía matarte... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice —Me incomode por el recuerdo de la visión de mi hermana. — Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme. Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. Emplee todas mis fuerzas por alejarme de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día. Y por todo eso, hubiera preferido delatarnos la primera vez que te vi que ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

— ¿Por qué?

—Jacob —Disfrute de las sensaciones que provocaba en mi el solo hecho de decir su nombre. Y le acaricie el pelo, sonriendo al ver su puchero molesto. —No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálido, helado... No volver a ver cómo te rebelas ante mis muestras de cariño, ese brillo sincero en tus ojos... Sería insoportable.

Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

—Ya sabes que no voy a decirte mis sentimientos. Pero estoy aquí, lo que, podría ser libremente traducido por que preferiría cualquier cosa antes que alejarme de ti — Hizo una mueca con disgusto. — Soy un idiota.

—Eres idiota —Acepte con una sonora carcajada, sus ojos brillaron con rebeldía pero mi risa se le contagio. —Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmure.

— ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —Musito el mirándome sonriente.

— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! – Mi mirada se perdió en el bosque, valorando la intensidad de mis palabras.

— ¿Por qué...? —Comenzó, pero se detuvo en el instante, era raro verle inseguro así que le sonreí suavemente.

— ¿Sí?

—Dime por qué huiste antes.- Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes el porqué.

—No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, no quiero tentarte más de lo necesario. Esto, por ejemplo —Me acaricio la base de la mano.- Parece que no te hace mal.

—Tú no hiciste nada mal, todo fue culpa mía.

—Pero yo quiero ayudarte, solo si es posible.

—Bueno… Sólo fue tu cercanía. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres huyen de nosotros... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...

—De acuerdo, entonces, nada de exponer la garganta.- Rompí a reír, había estado tenso esperando que no se asustase con mi confesión.

—No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.- Alce mi mano y la pasee libremente por toda la extensión de su cuello, notando el contraste entre nuestras temperaturas, sentí su pulso acelerarse mas de lo debido. —Ya lo ves. Todo está en orden. El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable.

—Yo no me he…

—Quédate muy quieto —susurre y atrape su cara entre mis manos, mientras me inclinaba lentamente, pero sin acabar el contacto visual con sus ojos, a él, luego en un impulso que no pude controlar apoye mi mejilla en su mandíbula, sentí como se quedo petrificado bajo mi piel, poco a poco se fue relajando y se dedico a disfrutas del sol, mientras yo contemplaba como sus ojos reflejaban un mundo que me moría por descubrir con el.

Deslice mis manos lentamente por su cuello, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mi toque. Contuve el aliento esto estaba siendo demasiado atrevido por mi parte, pero mis manos no pensaban lo mismo y siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Deje resbalar mi cara desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula disfrutando de las sensaciones que me provocaban su olor, pero necesitaba mas y a continuación, recline mi cara y la apreté intentando transmitirle toda la ternura que el provocaba en mi contra su pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—Ah.- Suspiró.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Sabia que en cualquier momento él podría hacer cualquier movimiento y yo descontrolarme y hacerme con el en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo lugar y sin posibilidad de parar, pero el amor que sentía por la criatura sobre la que se encontraba mi rostro superaba al deseo que sentía por el, por lo menos por ahora. Cuando decidí que ya era suficiente tentación por un día me separe de él, pero sentí mi cuerpo aun mas frio y vacío sin embriagante calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

— Creo que después de esto me costara menos tener contacto contigo.

— ¿Te ha resultado difícil?-Pregunto aturdiéndome momentáneamente con su sonrisa.

—No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

—No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto

Sonreí ligeramente, nunca en mi larga eternidad, había conocido una criatura como la que tenia junto a mi; un ser que podría desarmarme con solo una sonrisa, perturbarme a niveles insospechados con solo un comentario, y calmar al monstruo dentro de mi con solo pensar en el brillo de sus ojos, el dulce aroma que emanaba de su acaramelada piel.

Era un monstruo… eso lo sabia. Un ser que necesita la vida de otras criaturas para continuar su fría eternidad. Y aunque quisiera proteger a aquella magnifica criatura; sabia que intentar alejarme de él, seria inútil.

Porque también lo admitía…

Era un ser egoísta.

* * *

**¿QUE TAL? TREMENDAMENTE MAL ¿VERDAD? ¿ME ODIAN? BUENO YA SABEN SIGAN ESE SEXY BOTON Y DEJEN REVIEW QUE YO CONTESTO GUSTOSA! Una preguna ¿alguien tiene twitter? si lo tiene que me lo de y le sigo y asi hablamos por ahi queridos lectores.  
**

ATT:A


	16. Comeback Kiss

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto *respira* oh dios mio creí que iba a ser imposible, pero no era justo dejarlas de esa manera.

Espero que mi vuelta no sea demasiado horrible y no se a que reviews he contestado so...no podre contestar ninguno (?) mentira, si ven dos veces respondido el mismo review perdón soy yo que no soy muy lista.

* * *

— ¿Te puedo enseñar algo?-Pregunte levantándome y estirándome hacia él.

— ¿El qué?

—Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque. No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Pude ver como en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación y como acto reflejo me encontré devolviéndole aquel gesto.

— ¿Te vas ha convertir en murciélago? —Pregunto bastante animado, mi sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada.

— ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!

—Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.

—Vamos, cobarde ¿Te subes a mi espalda?

Me gire quedando señalando mi espalda con la cabeza, le vi negar y luego aguantarme la mirada interrogante, como si no se creyese que eso iba en serio.

— Perdona pero creo que no he entendido bien lo que has querido decir. ¿Que me suba donde?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le cogí por detrás de las piernas y con cuidado de no estar haciendo mucha presión sobre él lo subí a mi espalda, le oír murmurar cosas sobre como disfrutaría después vengándose de mi pero sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello, no de forma posesiva solo, estaban ahí demostrando que aquella situación no le agradaba para nada.

—Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar. — Dijo sin previo aviso.

— ¡Bahh! —Resople y puse los ojos en blanco, quería que el estuviese a gusto conmigo, que se sintiese protegido, como yo me sentía cada vez que estaba con el, así que cogí una de sus manos e inhale el olor que emitía.—Cada vez más fácil. —Musite.

Y entonces eche a correr, por fin sentí como sus piernas se envolvían desesperadas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos apretaban su agarre sobre mi cuello, ejerciendo una fuerza que desconocía que tuviese.

Corrí como no había corrido nunca antes en mi vida, sintiendo su calor envolver al completo mi cuerpo, pude oír el ruido de su pecho acelerado, su corazón que latía desbocado y una pequeña risa, atravesé aquel oscuro bosque como una bala, no sentía la tierra bajo mis pies y cada vez Jacob se apretaba mas contra mi haciendo que algo en mi interior se removiese de puro placer.

Entonces todo acabo, en cuestión de minutos habíamos llegado al monovolumen y Jacob se bajo de mi espalda demasiado rápido para mi gusto, le vi tambalearse y sacudir la cabeza buscando su equilibrio.

—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dije entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se llevo los brazos a la cabeza y enfoco su mirada en un punto fijo, sus pies temblaron inseguros cuando quiso dar un paso hacia mi.

— ¿Jacob? —pregunte, ahora inquieto.

—Creo que estimulante no es la palabra que yo elegiría para este viaje.

—Ah, perdona —No pude evitar reír ante su expresión molesta, le cogí por la cintura y le obligue a sentarse en el suelo sobre los mullidos helechos, inmediatamente me senté a su lado disfrutando de aquel acercamiento, después de notar su calor envolverme por completo hace unos segundos me negaba a dejar que me despojase de el sin previo aviso.— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Yo, me encuentro... bien.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-Gruño entre dientes intentando demostrar que se encontraba perfectamente.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musité.

—No, ha sido muy interesante. — Confeso intentando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y fallando estrepitosamente en su intento.

— ¡Vaya! Estas muy pálido, más incluso que yo mismo. —Intente calmar un poco el ambiente, me había excedido con el pero el solo hecho de haber sentido su calor rodear mi cuerpo había hecho que mereciese la pena hasta los últimos segundos.

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos. —Comento para si mismo.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

— ¡¿La próxima vez?!

Me reí como respuesta, nada podía quebrar el buen humor que sentía en esos momentos.

—Idiota. —Musito.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

— ¿En la forma de no matarnos?

—No exactamente. —Reí entre dientes disfrutando de su ceño fruncido. — Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Idiota. — Repitió.

—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Tome su cabeza delicadamente entre mis manos, ganándome un gesto de reproche por su parte, disfrute de los finos rasgos de Jacob alargando cuanto me era posible aquel momento, probándome a mi mismo y disfrutando en demasía de todo aquello.

Me detuve imposibilitando de cualquier manera el simple hecho de respirar, si su aroma golpeaba aunque fuese suavemente mi garganta no estaba seguro de que mi tan deseado auto control no fallase.

Entonces lo decidí y en un movimiento que a mi me parecía lento y agónico me acerque a su labios fijando mi vista en aquel punto tan tentador y grabando en mi mente donde estaban mis limite. Choque mis labios contra los suyos, notando el contraste de las temperatura y como mi cuerpo se revolucionaba ante aquel inocente roce.

El solo se quedo allí, de piedra, como si no esperase aquel beso y por un momento dude sobre lo que tenia que hacer, hasta que respondió al beso inclinándose un poco sobre mi buscando mas contacto, mis manos se dirigieron ferozmente a sus caderas estrechándolas y sintiendo como mi instinto animal despertaba ante aquella criatura que chocaba sus labios de forma magistral contra los míos. Desperté de mi ensoñación y aprovechando el agarre que ejercía sobre él lo separe suavemente de él sintiendo como una parte de mi protestaba ante ello.

— ¡Vaya!

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados por la experiencia recién vivida y sus labios ahora un poco enrojecidos por la presión estaban entre abiertos ocasionando que su aliento caliente golpease contra mis labios, sentí como mi instinto feroz despertaba y podría jurar que mis ojos estaban incluso mas oscuros que los de Jacob.

— ¿Debería alejarme? — Pregunto, demostrando un poco de inseguridad en todo el día.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —Pedí negándome a deshacerme de su exquisita compañía y su calor que se extendía como hormigas por todo mi cuerpo. Respire suavemente sin aspirar su aroma realmente, solo relajándome con la acción y sonreí totalmente preparado para seguir a su lado.

— ¡Listo! —Exclame, contento por haber conseguido aquello.

— ¿Soportable? — Preguntó.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba. —Reí con fuerza. — Bueno es saberlo.

Me puse de pie ágilmente, realmente animado por mi anterior descubrimiento, alargue mi mano ofreciéndosela a Jacob, el ni siquiera miro mi extremidad extendida hacia él y con fuerza se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos buscando la fuerza y el equilibrio para poder levantarse exitosamente, pero al primer paso que dio se tambaleo causando que mis brazos tuviesen que enredarse en su cintura para evitar su precipitada caída.

— ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar? — Me reí por la cara de indignación con la que el me respondía, habían placeres demasiado humanos a los que había renunciado durante toda mi vida y ahora lo comprendía.

—No puedo estar seguro, tu técnica al besar es incomparable con el acto de viajar a semejante velocidad por el bosque sobre tu espalda. — Contesto mordazmente pero con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir. — Dije enternecido por su actitud.

— ¿Estás loco? — Protesto.

—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día — Me burle jactándome de mis habilidades. — Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

—Seguro que si… pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de

soportarlo.

—Un poco de confianza, Jacob, por favor. — Su enfado iba en aumento y aquello no podía divertirme más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable y hermoso aun en ese estado?

—No. Ni en broma. — Arquee las cejas con incredulidad.

Comenzó a dirigirse hasta la puerta del piloto de su camioneta, dio un pequeño tropiezo en el camino lo que provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, en menos de un segundo me encontraba a su lado apoyado en la puerta.

—Jacob llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en

mantenerte vivo. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni

siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos.

—Como quieras. — Cedió haciendo un adorable puchero y soltando las llaves cerca de mis manos, en un rápido movimiento conseguí atraparlas entre mis manos y a la vez hacer una presa inquebrantable alrededor de su cintura, aquello se había convertido en una especie de adicción.

—Muy sensato. — Admití susurrando en su oreja.

— ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? — Preguntó con enojo.

Aquello acabo por romper la barrera que tenia mantenida entorno a mí y suavemente deslice mis labios desde su oreja hasta su mandíbula, cerrando mis labios y depositando ahí un pequeño beso. Probándome no solo a mi que estaba preparado para Jacob, si no también a él.

—Pase lo que pase —Murmure sobre su piel. — tengo mejores reflejos.

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Prometo que en una semana o menos tendréis la continuación, bueno depende de si aun la seguís queriendo o no.


	17. MENTE VERSUS CUERPO

Vale, definitivamente mi PC me odia, se me rompió justo antes de poder actualizar aunque yo creía que me había dado tiempo y ahora mismo estoy enferma con el ordenador de mi hermano *ssh* pero bueno que este capitulo no me gusta NADA.

Ahora mismo respondo a los reviews, disfrutad.

* * *

Sentí como la fría mano de Edward descansaba cerca de la mía, una sonrisa torcida se instalo en mi cara, estaba pidiéndome a gritos que depositase mi mano sobre la suya pero si quería conseguir algo debería tomarlo el mismo.

Fruncí el ceño enfadado al ver como el coche ni si quiera hacia un solo ruido y se movía suavemente bajo el mandato de Edward.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?

—En realidad me gusta mas el Rock de los ochenta, eso si que era buena música. — Se estremeció ante lo que dije y mi sonrisa se ensancho.— ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes?— Pregunte dispuesto a hacerle pasar un mal rato como venganza personal.

— ¿Importa mucho? —Para mi fastidio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

—No, pero ya sabes no hay nada que me de mas curiosidad que la de algo que no me hayas contestado.

—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —hablo consigo mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que no.

Suspiró y me miro a los ojos insistentemente olvidándose por completo de que nuestra vida, bueno la mía, estaba literalmente en sus mano, pareció encontrar algo en mi mirada que le animo y volviendo a fijar su mirada en el camino empezó a hablar.

—Nací en Chicago en 1901, Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española. No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo te salvó? — Me miró con fastidio por el tono de voz tan decidido que tenia pero finalmente se hundió en el asiento derrotado.

—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia —hizo una pausa.— Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

— ¿A caso tienes que estar muriéndote para convertiré? — Abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la forma que tenia tan despreocupada de pronunciar aquella palabra, con un gesto de la mano le quite importancia y le inste a seguir contándome su historia.

—No, eso es sólo en el caso de Carlisle. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa. Aunque, según él es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

— ¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

—La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Después de un tiempo de convivencia me di cuenta de que el esperaba que Rose llegase a ser para mi algo mas que una hermana. — Dudó sobre las palabras que estaba usando, apreté la mandíbula en un acto reflejo. — Pero ella y yo nunca congeniamos de esa manera, sólo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba de caza y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. — Acaricio mi mejilla contemplándome con cariño y yo me aparte sintiéndome incomodo pero sin romper del todo el contacto.

— ¿Lo consiguió?

—Sí. — Murmuró. — Y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada. Cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto.

— ¿Y Alice y Jasper?

—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Jasper perteneció a otra familia...Una familia un poco diferente a nosotros. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Alice lo encontró. Al igual que yo, tiene un poder especial que solo podemos tener algunos de nuestra especie.

— ¿De verdad? Pero tú dijiste que eras el único que ya sabes. —Me hice un gesto en la cabeza como indicando a lo que quería referirme.

—Prácticamente eso es verdad, Alice ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

—Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que él la conociera. Vio a

Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Para ella es más fácil ver a los humanos que a los de nuestra especie.

Mi curiosidad no conocía límites pero antes de poder formular mi siguiente pregunta mí estomago deicidio que ya era hora de intervenir en la conversación y emitió un rugido propio de algún animal.

—Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.— Me dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza y culpabilidad.

—No pasa nada, puedo aguantar más tiempo. — Me golpee el estomago.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida.

—He dicho que no pasa nada, no es como si me fuese a morir por no comer un día.

Paro el coche en la puerta de mi casa y yo moví la cabeza ansiosamente, por lo que tenia entendido él debía dejarme en la frontera.

— ¿Qué pasa Jacob? — Sentí su sonrisa en su voz y frunciendo el ceño me baje del coche, lo había hecho a propósito.

— Nada, anda vuelve ya he llegado a mi caso sano y salvo como una damisela, huye de aquí sanguijuela.

Su melodiosa risa desentonaba demasiado con la actitud que yo había tomado, le mire confuso.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar?

— ¿No? — Dirigió una mirada dolida y aunque sabia que la estaba fingiendo suspire.— Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

—¿Seguro?

— No me hagas pensarlo más.

—Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

— ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de cosas? Y segundo ¿Estaba la puerta abierta? — Entre en mi casa preocupado aunque mi nivel de enfado para con la criatura que es encontraba detrás mio iba en aumento.

—No, he usado la llave de debajo del felpudo.

—Quieto ahí caballero, yo nunca he usado esas llaves delante de ti, es mas tu nunca te has acercado tanto a mi casa.

— Sentía curiosidad por ti. — Respondió de forma despreocupada y entro por completo en mi salón.

— ¿Me has espiado? — La rabia de mi interior no hacia nada mas que aumentar.

— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

— ¿Y lo dices con esa facilidad? Eres increíble.— Bufe y ande acentuando mis pisadas hacia la cocina.— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Con cuanta frecuencia me espías, pervertido?

—Casi todas las noches.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Eres interesante cuando duermes. — Explicó con total naturalidad.— Hablas en sueños.

— ¡Cállate! —Le tire lo primero que encontré a mi mano, respire intentando controlar mi respiración y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos buscando encontrar un sentido a todo aquello y no sacar a patadas a Edward de mi casa.

— ¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo?

— ¡Eres un enfermo! — Solo recibí silencio como respuesta, aclare un poco mis pensamientos, quizá estaba exagerando demasiado.— ¿Qué has oído? — Gemí.

— ¡No te enfades! —suplicó.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo guio hasta quedar frente a él, aparte la mirada un poco incomodo por su forma tan suave de actuar pero mi interior ronroneaba de placer.

—Echas de menos a tu hermana, te preocupas por ella y también por tu otra hermana. Odias estar en Forks pero harías lo que fuera por tu padre. — Susurro suavemente en mi oído.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —exigí saber.

—Pronunciaste mi nombre.

— Imposible.

— ¿Cuántas veces crees que es «mucho» pronunciar el nombre de otra persona al dormir?

—Oh, no, he dicho que no. —Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No te enfades, si yo pudiese soñar, soñaría contigo.

— Cállate. — Me gire entre sus brazos encontrándome de frente con su ansiosa mirada, su rostro se acercó al mio suavemente pero el sonido de unas ruedas chocar contra el asfalto de la entrada nos obligo a separarnos por completo.

— ¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? —preguntó.

—No, fuera, fuera, vete ya maldita sea, aun no sé que haces aquí. — Le empuje hacia ningún sitio realmente.

—Sera para la próxima.

Y me quedé solo en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Don…

— ¿Jacob? — Me interrumpió mi padre entrando con un poco de dificultad hacia la cocina.

—Estoy aquí.

Me gire aun preguntándome donde se había metido Edward y saque mi cena del microondas sintiendo como el hambre ganaba a la preocupación.

— ¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras mi padre se movía torpemente con la silla sin chocar contra nada, deje mi plato sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de este y le prepare algo a mi padre.

—Gracias —dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? — Le pregunte intentando mantener una conversación.

—Bien. Los peces picaron... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?

—En realidad, no.— Mordí con ansias mi comida dejándome llevar por aquellos sabores.

Di buena cuenta de toda la comida que se encontraba a mí alrededor y me puse de pie rápidamente tomándome un vaso de leche junto a la nevera.

— ¿Tienes prisa?

—No es como si fuese la primera vez que me zampo todo lo que esta en mi camino, es mas lo raro seria lo contrario.

—Pareces nervioso. — Comentó.

— No dices mas que tonterías padre, buenas noches. — Grite dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

* * *

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y sobre todo su apoyo, realmente aprecio todo lo que me decís y me ayuda a mejorar.


	18. Triunfo de la mente sobre el cuerpo

He vuelto mis dulces lectoras/es bueno que hoy no tengo mucho que añadir solo que no sabéis lo muchísimo que me ha alegrado ver vuestros reviews y bueno a los que no puedo contestar contestare en las notas de autor de debajo. Eso ya me callo y os dejo leer.

* * *

Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y gire por toda mi habitación a oscuras buscando encontrarle.

— Se que estas aquí. —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.

La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.

— ¿Sí?

Me giré bruscamente con el ceño fruncido imaginándome donde podría estar. Y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas al encontrármelo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? — Mi voz salió con un tono mas agudo de lo normal debido al pequeño susto que me había llevado al verle ahí, tan despreocupado.

—Lo siento. — Frunció los labios intentando no reírse.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón. — Solté con ironía y molestia.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? — Sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía. — ¿Cómo va el corazón?

—Dímelo tú después de todo casi me da un ataque por tu culpa.

Su risa provoco una pequeña sacudida en mi cama, chasquee la lengua con molestia no había pensado antes en el pequeño detalle de que mi padre se encontraba a solo unos metros de nosotros.

—No te muevas — Le dije alzando mi mano en un puño y amenazándole con esta.

—Sí, señor.

Rodee la cama hasta llegar al lado de mi almohada, los ojos de Edward me estudiaban curiosos, en un rápido movimiento conseguí sacar mi pijama, torpemente me moví por la habitación recogiendo unos calcetines que encontré por el suelo, aparentemente limpios y una toalla.

— Si te mueves olvidaré quien eres y a mi vuelta te matare.

Prácticamente se volvió una estatua al oír mis palabras, rápidamente salí al pasillo que me llevaba al baño comprobando que mi padre estaba en el salón viendo algún partido de baseball, llegue al baño cerrando fuertemente la puerta, sabia que eso mas la concentración de mi padre ante el televisor me garantizaba unas horas de tranquilidad.

Me puse el pijama que consistía en una amplia camiseta de un grupo de música que me había regalado Quil por mi cumpleaños pasado y unos pantalones anchos negros que prácticamente eran arrastrados por mi cada vez que andaba ya que eran mas largos que mis piernas.

Me mire al espejo si aun le seguía pareciendo atractivo al vampiro al verme así debería ir a algún medico a mirar si estaba bien de la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa me lave los dientes y tire la ropa sucia en el cesto de la ropa sin mucho cuidado de donde caía, me enjuague la boca y baje al salón para dar una ultima ojeada a mi padre.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Jake. Si quieres puedo subir a cantarte una nana o tal vez a leerte un cuento antes de que te vayas a dormir ya que vuelves a tus antiguas costumbres.

Pareció sorprendido de verme. Me reí y dando una pequeña patada abandone rápidamente el salón para ir a mi habitación oyendo las risotadas de mi padre.

Al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con Edward en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, verle de esa forma ocasiono en mi un gesto de alegría que el no tardo en imitar. Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota de la zarrapastrosa camiseta y los anchos pantalones. Enarcó una ceja.

—Bonita ropa.

—Gracias, estaba dudando entre esto y un sexy conjunto de Victoria Secret pero creí que esto seria más de tu agrado. —Bufe irónico y me senté a su lado. —Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.

— ¿Eso te parece? —murmuró Edward mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano apartar el poco pelo que me tapaba la oreja para después pasear sus labios libremente por ella.

—Por lo que puedo observar si.

—Humm.

— ¿Por qué será? — Pregunte tragando saliva fuertemente.— ¿Qué crees?

Noté el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando se río.

—El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.

Me aparte de el abruptamente, aquellas sensaciones estaban ganando la batalla a mi razón y no podía dejar que él se diese cuenta de aquello.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó lentamente su rostro.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora? — Cambie de tema. — Esta tarde...

—No es fácil—suspiró—. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía... indeciso. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

—Pero para tu buena suerte yo soy muy benevolente. —discrepé.

—Gracias. — Sonrió. —No estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte... — Me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro. —Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...

— ¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad? — Lo mio no era andarme con rodeos y el mejor que nadie lo sabia.

—La mente domina la materia — Repitió.

—Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.

— ¡Fácil para ti!

— Pero fácil al fin de cuentas, admite que a ti lo que te gusta es montar dramas.

— Mañana va a ser más duro. — Me ignoro. — He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

—Entonces, no te vayas. — Solté incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionero.

—Hoy estas mas contento que de costumbre y la verdad sin tu actitud oscura no se como actuar.

— ¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

—¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso? — Acaricio mi cara con sus fríos y elegantes dedos trazando con suma delicadeza cada pliegue de mi piel y acercando peligrosamente su cara a la mía.

—Por ejemplo los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Mike te pidió que fueras con él al baile?

Asentí.

—Deberías mirarte eso de espiarme constantemente, no debe ser sano.

—Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté... Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué le rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro. Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tú sueño, entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Mike o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía. Y en ese momento pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

— ¿De verdad has pasado por todo eso? — Me asombraba saber la magnitud de los sentimientos de Edward y comprendí en ese momento que de alguna manera un poco menos retorcida y mas sencilla lo que yo sentía por él se parecía demasiado a lo que describía.

—Soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

—Pero sinceramente comprendo todo eso de los celos pero vamos mírame. — Hice un gesto con las manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. — Y teniendo en cuenta que antes de mí estaba Rosalie ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

—No hay competencia alguna.

—Ese es el problema.

—Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí.

—Estas exagerando demasiado, creo que el que tendría que tener cuidado sobre lo que tiene en su poder soy yo.

—Pues claro que si Jacob. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda.— Su tono ácido pero divertido no fue pasado por alto.

—¿Crees que deba marcar mi territorio como los perros?

— ¡Túmbate! —murmuró.

No tenia pensado hacerle caso pero antes de poder llevarle la contraria oí el pesado ruido de las ruedas de la silla de mi padre chocar contra el suelo del pasillo, me metí dentro de la cama tapándome como pude con las mantas y me tense, Billy abrió lentamente la puerta y con un suspiro se volvió por donde había venido, antes de poder levantarme sentí como Edward se metía dentro de mi cama con elegancia y extendiendo las sabanas sobre nuestros cuerpos aprovechaba para enrollar su brazo en mi cintura y estrecharme contra el.

—Creo que debería pagarte unas clases de actuación.

— Yo creo que debería darte clases de otra cosa.

Me gire hacia el haciendo que nuestras caras chocasen casi imperceptiblemente, dirigió mi cabeza hasta el hueco de su cuello.

— ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

—No voy a dormirme teniéndote aquí conmigo.

—Lo has hecho todo el tiempo. — Me recordó.

—Eso es distinto, desconocía que tu pasatiempo nocturno favorito sera deleitarte con mi figura.

—Bueno, si no quieres dormir... — Sugirió, acabando con toda la poca distancia que nos separaba, levante la cabeza y su dulce aliento chocaba contra mis labios, sus ojos negros ahora centelleaban deseosos, si él quería jugar ambos podíamos hacerlo.

—Si no quiero dormir... ¿qué?

Rió entre dientes.

* * *

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANONIMOS.

isabel: Bueno primero gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar. Segundo la verdad es que por ahora Billy no sabe nada de Edward pero eso si tendré que cambiar un poco su actitud por que en los libros Charlie apreciaba a los Cullen y Billy...pues como que no, aunque eso ya lo veras después ;) y pues supongo que divida esto por temporadas para saber si alguien lo seguirá y así no escribir para nada.

Zamary Black: Pues me alegro mucho de que te guste y aquí tienes la continuación, disfrútala.

Joe:Y yo te adoro a ti, creo que eres el primer chico que lee mi historia ;_; que emoción. No he tardado y aquí la tienes, espero poder seguir leyéndote.

BUENO MIS AMORES ESPERO PODER VOLVER PRONTO Y REVIEWS O TENDRÉ QUE LLORAR EN MI RINCÓN CON GALLETAS Y YAOI.


	19. Los Cullen

Aquí el tan esperado capitulo, aunque puede que sea un poco aburrido es solo para plantear la trama de los dos siguientes capítulos, por fin habrá mas aparición del resto de los personajes, yo solo digo eso.

Debo decir que me habéis hecho feliz por que he recibido mas reviews que nunca y eso me ha animado muchísimo con este cap, creí que no podría actualizar hasta dentro de mucho pero os lo merecéis.

Ahora si a disfrutar y como siempre abajo las respuestas a los reviews anónimos.

* * *

—En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Se me ocurren demasiadas cosas que podríamos hacer.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y como entre abría la boca para después delinear suavemente mi barbilla, levante la cara obligando a que nuestros labios se encontrasen rozándose suavemente.

—Hueles a bosque y a tierra fresca. — Susurro suavemente inclinando su cuerpo sobre mi.— Se me hace la boca agua.

—Eso es por que me he rebozado en tierra antes de venir aquí.

Rio suavemente. Me acurruque en mi almohada entendiendo que no iba a sacar mas contacto de aquella situación.

— ¿Te has dormido? — Cuchicheó después de unos minutos.

—No.

— ¿Estás preparado para dormir o por fin te has decidido por lo que quieres hacer? — Inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.

—No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.

—Jacob, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

—Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños.

—Por favor.

Reposo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de chantaje.

—Si no me lo dices, tendré que imaginarme que es lo que quieres saber. Por favor.

—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo...

Se puso serio de inmediato y se separo de mí antes de que pudiese formar al completo la frase.

—No, eso es imposible, cada segundo que paso a tu lado, cada vez que quiero acariciarte Jacob tengo que controlar mis fuerzas. — Acaricio con suavidad mi cara cerrando los ojos. — Por ejemplo ahora si no tuviese cuidado podría romperte el cráneo con solo presionar un poco. No comprendes que aunque tú te niegues a verlo eres más frágil de lo que crees.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Jacob.

El ambiente se tenso entre nosotros dos, me mordí los labios con cierta culpabilidad, para mi era normal pensar en aquello teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenia.

—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad. —Dijo con voz más suelta y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado.— ¿Nunca has...? — Dejó la frase sin concluir.

— ¿Nunca que, Edward?

—Ya sabes, no me hagas repetirlo.

—No tienes nada que repetir por que aun no has formulado del todo la pregunta.

Gruño de forma molesta.

— ¿Nunca has estado con alguien de ese modo antes? — Murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

Reí suavemente mirándole directamente a los ojos durante varios minutos, pude ver la duda y el debate interno que se estaba creando detrás de sus ojos, entre pequeñas risas me acerque hasta el y le di un suave golpe en el hombro.

—La verdad es que no, nunca he mantenido relaciones con ninguna otra persona antes.

—No tenias por que decirlo de esa manera.

— ¿Es que acaso tu…bueno, me encuentras atractivo en esa manera? — Aunque placentera aquella situación no dejaba de parecerme de lo más rara.

Se echó a reír y enterró una de sus manos detrás de mi cuello rozando con las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente el nacimiento de mi pelo.

—Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre y créeme que tu no podrías serle indiferente a ningún hombre. — Suspiro pesadamente. — He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir. —Insistió.

—Con un pervertido como tu que además me encuentra atractivo no se si podre.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?

— Está bien. — Río, y entonces comenzó a tararear aquella nana desconocida con su suave a mi oído abrazándome como si le fuese la vida en ello y acomodándome en su cuerpo.

Me deje llevar por el sueño sintiendo un contacto húmedo en mi mejilla y olvidando por completo donde me encontraba, solo sintiendo que después de mucho tiempo algo en mi interior gruñía de placer.

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado, murmure incoherencias molesto, como todas las mañanas al despertarme y gire por sobre mi cama envolviéndome entre las sabanas, de pronto choque contra algo duro y frio.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Le empuje con fuerza provocando que una sonrisilla se instalase en su rostro.

—Tu pelo parece un nido de pájaros, pero me gusta.

— ¡Sigues aquí! — Grite más nervioso que contento.

—Por supuesto. — Contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.

— ¡Billy! — Exclamé.

Salte de la cama buscando como loco algo de ropa limpia, el aprovecho esto para estirarse como un gato en mi cama.

—Se marchó hace una hora...El jefe de policía Swan vino a por el, he de añadir que ha dejado tus llaves donde estaban, lo único que se lo ocurre para evitar tu huida es guardarse tus llaves mientras duermes.

— Debería cambiarme. — Era consciente de aquello que hacia mi padre, la idea de que me decidiese a escapar de madrugada le aterraba así que ya no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

—Esperaré.

Me precipité hacia el baño sin preocuparme del todo por la ropa que había elegido, me eche agua por la cara dudando en si me daba tiempo a ducharme o no, sacudí la cabeza no iba a dejar a Edward solo en mi habitación tanto tiempo, me cambie casi a trompicones chocándome con las paredes del minúsculo baño y me mire al espejo reaccionando por fin a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pude evitar sonreír complacido y esta vez con mas tranquilidad me dirigí a mi habitación.

—Bienvenido otra vez. — Musitó abrazándome en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la estancia.

— Suéltame. — Mi tono de voz parecía muy seguro pero por dentro no quería abandonar la comodidad de sus brazos, me soltó a regañadientes aun sosteniéndome por la cintura y me fije que se había cambiado la ropa y llevaba otro peinado.

— ¡Te has cambiado! — Admití algo confuso pasando una mano por los pliegues de su camisa disfrutando del suave tacto y dejándome llevar.

— No seria correcto salir con la misma ropa con la que entre anoche. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos de mí?

—Que te dedicas a acosarme, cosa que es verdad.

— Tranquilo, solo me fui mientras dormías, no me perdí nada. Además empezaste a hablar muy pronto.

— ¿Qué dije? — Mire hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

Sus ojos dorados se suavizaron.

—Dijiste que me querías.

—Mientes.

—Da lo mismo, es agradable oírte decir eso. — Dijo algo triste por mi negativa.— Te quiero. — Susurro. —Ahora tú eres mi vida.

—Yo...

—Hora de desayunar — Dijo acabando con el momento de tensión que hubo, yo me acerque hasta el y aspire suavemente su aroma, dirigí mis manos a sus hombros y eche el cuello hacia atrás dejándome así a su entera disposición. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.

— ¡Era una broma! No puedes ser tan serio Edward.

—Eso no ha sido divertido.

—Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

— Déjame volver a intentarlo. Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Intente bajarme de su espalda, apretando mi estomago contra su hombro en el proceso y retorciéndome el dolor, el ignoro mis quejidos y pronto me deposito en el suelo.

— Eres un idiota.

Aquello le descolocó durante un minuto.

Encontré un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve.

—¿Quieres algo? — Pregunte con una sonrisa irónica.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a comer, Jacob.

Me senté saboreándome los labios y sintiendo como la fija mirada de Edward no abandonaba mi cuerpo ni un segundo, aquello no me importaba, el ya no me intimidaba.

— ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

— ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia?

Escupí la leche que aun no había podido digerir y agite los brazos.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo?

—No, claro que no, pero es raro, es muy pronto, además tú y yo aun no somos nada y tú deberías conocer a Billy, alto ahí ¿tus padres saben…esto?

—No te preocupes. Té protegeré.

— ¿Protegerme de que? Ah, no, estas equivocado no le temo a tu familia, solo es que Edward estas precipitando demasiado las cosas.

—Oh, están al corriente de todo. Ayer mismo empezaron a apostar sobre si te traería de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Alice. De todos modos, no tenemos secretos en la familia.

—Entonces les conoceré…a los Cullen.

—Prestaste atención. — Comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

— Aunque no quiera a veces me veo obligado a hacerlo debido a tu parloteo constante. — Se rio con ganas.

—Algo por el estilo —comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le miré con curiosidad. —Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.

— Ya te conoce. — Limpie el desastre que yo mismo había causado y levante los platos ignorando la mirada que me enviaba Edward.

—Como tu novio, quiero decir.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No es ésa la costumbre? — Preguntó inocentemente.

—La verdad es que no lo se, como comprenderás aun tengo diecisiete años, no he tenido nada lo suficientemente serio como para traer a una chica a casa. — Me mordí los labios. — Y mucho menos un chico.

— ¿Vas a decirle a Billy que soy tu novio o no? — Quiso saber.

— ¿Es que somos novios?

Su expresión se torno triste y algo en mi interior dolió al saber que aquello era mi culpa, una parte de mi se negaba ante la perspectiva de admitir que Edward formaba un papel tan especial en mi vida.

—De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más — Confeso estirándose sobre la mesa.— Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el gran señor Billy Black ponga su punto de mira en mi trasero por acabar con la inocencia de su pequeño y menos que toda la tribu este detrás de mi.

— ¿De verdad quieres que haga eso?

—No hay cosa que quiera mas en este momento, Jacob.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¿Eso te entristece?

— Lo haré, te presentare como mi novio a mi padre, pero con algo de tiempo. — Su sonrisa se ensancho y me abrazo por la cintura besándome lentamente, acabando con todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Vístete... Te esperaré aquí. — Susurro con su frente pegada a la mía.

Asentí suavemente no queriendo romper la aparente calma y me dirigí a mi habitación, quería deslumbrar a la familia de Edward, demostrarles que por lo menos era digno de ser la pareja de su hijo, elegí una camiseta azul que me había comprado Rachel la ultima vez que la vi, ella dijo que me sentaba realmente bien y que daba forma a mi cuerpo, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros demasiado elegantes para andar con ellos por la reserva pero perfectos para la ocasión y calzado del mismo color que la camiseta, me mire al espejo antes de salir ordenando un poco mi cabello satisfecho.

—De acuerdo. — Bajé a saltos las escaleras—. Estoy presentable para tu familia.

Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que pensaba me tomo de la cintura antes de que pudiese dar un último salto y me abrazo elevándome en el aire.

—Yo creo que no es así jovencito. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que intentes seducir de esta manera a mi familia.

— ¿Seducir?

— ¿Debo explicarte el alcance de tus armas innatas de seducción?

Asentí con la cabeza sabiendo por donde quería ir. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos se apretaron alrededor de su camiseta, sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos con fuerza y decisión, pronto sentí su fría lengua intentar colarse por dentro de mi boca, un pequeño gemido se me escapo produciendo que él se separase de mi.

— ¿Jacob?

— Déjame respirar un momento, no puedes acosarme sexualmente de esta manera.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy gimes en busca de más!

Me reí débilmente, por primera vez dándole la razón.

—Eso te pasa por tener un apetito sexual tan volátil.

Suspiró.

—No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningún sitio.

—Estoy bien. — Insistí. — Además tu familia seguirá pensando que estoy loco por el simple hecho de estar contigo.

Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.

—Creo que disfruto mucho de como te queda esa camiseta. — Dijo sin venir a cuento y ganándose un golpe por mí parte.

* * *

**BUENO Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS.**

Isabel: No me agradezcas nada, no es una molestia aclarar las cosas en la medida de lo posible.

Pues la verdad es que intento que estos dos tengan un poco más de contacto ¿Cómo decirlo? Más intimo entre ellos por que una de las cosas que eche de menos en el libro fue mas pasión entre los protagonistas, además que no me parece a mí que Jacob sea mucho de preferir abrazos o besos en la frente. Espero habértelo aclarado y seguir leyéndote.

Daniela: Aquí mismo tienes la continuación para que no desesperes, espero que te guste.

ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO ESTA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS *_* NO SEAN MALOS Y DIGANME QUE TAL.


	20. En la boca del lobo

Yo aquí, de vuelta pido perdón de antemano por que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he tenido un par de semanas horrorosas, entre los exámenes de evaluación y mis horrorosas notas no tenia ni fuerza para escribir una sola linea.

Aprovecho para advertir que el capitulo es muy malo a mi parecer, aun no me encuentro con muchas ganas y no se cuantas veces he rescrito este mismo capitulo así que bueno, a leer.

* * *

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.

Cuando nos subimos al coche caí en cuenta de que no tenia de idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos, no tenia ni idea de donde vivía realmente Edward, me mordí el labio intentando acallar mi curiosidad.

—¿Pero se puede saber donde vives? — Giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar con una sonrisa en la cara y sin contestar a mi pregunta.

A escasos kilómetros, los árboles desaparecieron por completo de nuestra vista y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa en cuestión se erguía elegante y sobria ante nosotros dándonos la bienvenida. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura tenia forma rectangular y a mi parecer era perfecta.

— ¿Esta es tu casa?

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.

— ¿Estas listo?

— ¡Vamos, si esperas que salga corriendo estas muy equivocado conmigo, Cullen!

Me reí y baje del coche rápidamente.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable. — Llego a mi lado antes de que pudiese apartarme de él y me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia la entrada de su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta pude observar que el interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande.

El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente remplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una imponente escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco. Mis ojos se movieron curiosos, estudiando todo lo que podía llegar a observar pero de pronto mi vista se topo con quienes supuse eran los padres de Edward que nos aguardaban para recibirnos con una cálida sonrisa.

Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, cuando ocurrió el accidente por primera vez. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, ya que era la única que no había visto antes en el instituto. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Era hermosa y había algo en su cálida manera de mirar a Edward que me recordaba a la forma de mirar que tenia mi madre.

Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme.

—Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Jacob.

—Bienvenido Jacob.

Carlisle miro a sus esposa y con paso decidido pero calmado se acercó a mi y alargo una mano, me reí en mis adentros ya había estado con el medico antes pero supuse que se comportaba así por que ahora conocía su naturaleza, estreche su mano con fuerza algo que le descoloco por unos segundos y reí esta vez en voz alta.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Carlisle.

Noté el alivio de Edward, que seguía a mi lado.

Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, fue más dulce que el del doctor.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte. — Dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? — Preguntó Edward, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir nada vi a la pequeña chica y a su novio acercarse a nosotros saliendo de quien sabe donde.

— ¡Hola, Edward! —Saludó Alice con entusiasmo. — Jacob. —Alice corrió y se abrazó a mí ocasionando que me carcajease al ver la cara que tenían los padres de ambos.

Edward a mi lado gruño bajito por la confianza de su hermana hacia mí.

— Hola duendecillo. — Salude devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Hueles bien, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

El silencio en la estancia se extendió y de pronto Alice se separo de mi extendiendo su mano hacia Jasper que apareció en escena andando lentamente hasta llegar a escasos metros de mi, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba por completo y vi como Edward se comunicaba con su hermano mediante miradas, recordé el poder de Jasper.

—Hola, Jacob — Me saludó Jasper.

—Hola, Jasper. Agradecería que no usases tus habilidades en mí. — Le sonreí de forma torcida, obteniendo como respuesta una risa seca y me gire hacia los demás inclinando levemente la cabeza. — Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa preciosa.

—Gracias. — Contestó Esme—. Estamos realmente encantados de que hayas venido a conocernos. Pero bueno creo que nadie ha sido lo suficientemente cortes como para ofrecerte conocer la casa, así que Edward si no te importa acompaña a tu novio.

Me revolví molesto ante el uso del termino novio pero Edward sonrió complacido y asintiendo con la cabeza me tomo por el brazo para llevarme a otra estancia separada del resto de su familia, aquel lugar que tenia la pared sustituida por una cristalera, admire las vistas.

—No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

— Para nada. No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Vaya decepción de vampiros que sois.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa.

— ¿No habrán ataúdes, verdad?

—Nada de ataúdes. — Alzo su mano en señal de promesa.

Me encamine detrás de él que recorría la casa con suma tranquilidad pero parando de vez en cuando para explicarme cada lugar.

—La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisle. La habitación de Alice.

Hasta que de un momento paro ante una de las puertas.

—Mi habitación. — Me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.

Su habitación tenía vistas al sur, como en la planta de abajo una enorme cristalera sustituía una de las paredes, la otra pared estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD me acerque a observar su música en cuanto mis ojos chocaron con ellos y note como su mano intentaba apresarme a su lado. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro.

— No hay cama. — Aventure.

Edward rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música hizo que sus pasos pasaron desapercibidos a mis oídos y cuando me quise dar cuenta volvía a tenerle a mi lado. Al darme la vuelta, le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Contaba con que todo esto saliese bien, pero creo que aun así supera mis expectativas. Me haces completamente feliz.

—Me alegro. Aun así…sigues esperando que salga por esa puerta gritando y asustado ¿verdad?

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.

—Lamento tener que decepcionarte de esta forma, pero Edward no inspiras ningún tipo de miedo. Es mas incluso tu padre puede llegar a dar mas miedo que tu.

Sonrió adquiriendo un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—No deberías haber dicho eso.

Edward emitió un sordo gruñido, echando sus labios hacia atrás para así mostrar unos amenazadores dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. Se agacho deformando por completo su cuerpo y avanzo hacia mi, apreté las manos a mi lado formando puños pero sin moverme ni un ápice.

—No deberías haberlo dicho.

No le vi saltar hacia mí, fue demasiado rápido. De repente me encontré en el aire y luego caímos sobre el sofá, que golpeó contra la pared por el impacto. Sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de mi cuerpo, intente escapar de él rodando sobre mi mismo pero el solo apretó su agarre colocándose inmediatamente sobre mis caderas.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías? — Preguntó juguetón.

—Que no puedo mirarte sin temblar. — Logre sacar uno de mis brazos de entre su cuerpo y el mio e hice como si me temblase la mano.

—Mucho mejor. — Aprobó.

—Esto... agradecería mucho que te bajases de encima mio.

Se limitó a reír y a acercar nuestras caras provocando así que nuestros labios se rozasen delicadamente entre ellos y presionando nuestras caderas.

— ¿Se puede? — Pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, Edward hundió su cara en le hueco de mi cuello.

— Dame unos segundos para tranquilizarme. — Susurro contra mi piel.

Luche por liberarme de su agarre y a regañadientes pude separarme de él y sentarme a su lado alisando mi ropa.

—Adelante. — Contestó Edward, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.

Alice y Jasper abrieron la puerta suavemente y aun con ese aire de elegancia Alice se movió por toda la habitación hasta llegar al suelo donde se sentó cruzando sus piernas y estirando su mano hacia Jasper que se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta y negaba con la cabeza suavemente. De pronto el clavó los ojos en el rostro de Edward y una pequeña sonrisa torcida se instalo en su rostro.

—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Jacob y decidimos que eso no podíamos perdérnoslo. — Soltó de improviso Alice haciendo que ambos hermano se riesen y yo bufase.

—Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir. — Replico volviendo a encarcelarme entre sus brazos y obligándome a sentarme en su regazo.

—De hecho — Dijo Jasper. — Veníamos por que Alice ha visto que se acerca una tormenta y Emmett tuvo la genial de idea de salir a jugar y nos preguntábamos si te apuntarías.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron al oír las palabras de su hermano.

—Por supuesto la invitación incluye a Jacob, es mas si el no viene tu tampoco serás bienvenido hermanito.

— ¿Quieres ir? — Me pregunto Edward con un tono de felicidad algo infantil que nunca había conocido antes.

—Claro adoro jugar. — Los tres hermanos se rieron ante mis palabras.

—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón. — Me prometió.

—En ese caso, perfecto. — El entusiasmo de la voz de Jasper fue contagioso y pronto me descubrí levantándome de esa extraña posición en la que me tenia Edward para empezar a estirar las piernas en su habitación ganándome un puchero disconforme por parte de él.

—Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir. —Alice se levantó y cruzó la puerta despidiéndose de nosotros con un suave movimiento de manos.

—Como si no lo supieras. — Intervino Jasper abrazándola por la cintura y tomando el mismo camino que ella.

* * *

isabel: Bueno la verdad es que las reacciones de los Cullen no ha cambiado mucho, pero vamos es que no veo que nadie fuese capaz de llevarse mal con Jake así que como mucho he hecho que sean un poco mas confianzudos con el. Bueno espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

Joe: Me alegro muchísimo de que te encante, en serio me subís la moral con lo que me decís por que tampoco es para tanto yo solo hago lo que puedo y no bien del todo, pero aprecio mucho que te tomes tu tiempo en comentar.

La verdad es que si yo me imagino a Jacob tierno y a Edward seductor, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

BUENO SIN MAS ESTA AUTORA SE DESPIDE A SEGUIR HACIENDO NADA Y PROMETO ESFORZARME EN LA CONTINUACIÓN PARA HACERLO MEJOR Y ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDO.

AUNQUE NO LO MEREZCO AGRADECERÍA ENORMEMENTE REVIEWS POR QUE ANDO ALGO DESANIMADA *le aparece una nubecita negra*


	21. El partido

***sacude el polvo imaginario***

**¿He vuelto? Sip, eso mismo, aquí estoy, escribiendo un poco mas y espero no tener que volver a dejar esto porque ya tengo la historia más o menos pensada como la quería.**

**Espero no haberlo hecho muy mal, pero bueno que ahora nos leeremos mucho más seguido y podré mejorar.**

* * *

Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar cuando Edward dobló la esquina para entrar en mi calle, siguiendo las indicaciones de Alice el me acompañaría hasta que la tormenta estuviese lo suficientemente cercana a nosotros para que los Cullen pudiesen jugar.  
Entonces vi la patrulla aparcada en el camino a la entrada de mi casa y a Charlie de pie justo delante nuestro al lado de Harry Clearwater y oí a Edward mascullar algo ininteligible con voz sorda y áspera.  
Bella estaba escondida entre su mata de pelo saliendo del asiento trasero de la patrulla y clavando su mirada en nosotros, pude sentir como Edward a mi lado se tensaba y le sostenía la mirada ocasionando que la chica la bajase avergonzada.  
—Esto... —La voz baja de Edward sonaba furiosa—. Esto es pasarse de la raya.  
— Vamos, no exageres es solo una visita de cortesía, al fin y al cabo son amigos de mi padre.  
Edward asintió con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Harry a través de la lluvia.  
— Quédate aquí, ni se te ocurra moverte, esto lo voy a solucionar yo.

Para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo.  
—Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir —ordenó—. Volveré hacia el atardecer.  
— ¿Te vas a llevar mi camioneta? — Pregunte preocupado por el futuro de mi automóvil.  
Edward puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Puedo llegar a casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme este coche.  
—Venga, ya estas tardando en salir de aquí.  
Sonrió al ver mi expresión.  
—Comprende que no es lo que quiero hacer, pero no me esperaba que tuvieses visita improvisada. Además deberías aprovechar para advertir a tu padre sobre tu nuevo novio.

— No es que tenga mucha prisa por hacer eso ¿sabes? Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. — Tragué en seco nervioso por la reacción de Billy.

—Para tu mala suerte planeo volver pronto.  
Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se inclinó para besarme rápidamente y directo a los labios, giré mi mandíbula alejándome todo lo que mis reflejos me permitieron y finalmente sentí sus fríos labios descansar en mi mejilla.

Me gire para observar como Bella nos observaba confusa al igual que su padre, mientras que Harry tenía una expresión de furia y el ceño profundamente fruncido.  
—Vete. — Murmuré saliendo del coche sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.  
—Hola, Charlie, Harry. — Alargue la mano para estrechársela a los amigos de mi padre que aún me miraban confusos. — Bells. — Grite abrazando a la chica que ahora sonreía levemente.  
—Hola Jake. — Respondió ella golpeando a su padre de forma disimulada.  
—Espero que no llevéis mucho tiempo esperando por mi culpa.

—No mucho, en realidad ya nos íbamos, solo acompañamos a tu padre de vuelta. — Respondió Charlie más relajado.

—Muchas gracias, pero no teníais porque esperarme.

—Tranquilo, es bueno verte Jake, cada día creces mas, llegara un día en el que no podamos ni reconocerte. — Charlie y Bella me sonrieron aunque pude notar el doble sentido en las palabras del jefe de policía sabia que solo estaba preocupado por mi.

— También es un placer para mi poder verte Charlie, a ti también Bella. — Me estire revolviendo el pelo de la chica que se encogía sonrojada.

— Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos ya, se nos hace tarde y las calles empiezan a ser peligrosas, ¿Harry te acercamos a algún sitio? — El mencionado negó con la cabeza aun con la mirada fija en algún punto.

— Cuídate Jake y vigila que tu padre no se coma todo el pescado frito que hay en la nevera. — Charlie se despidió dándome una palmada cariñosa en la espalda y Bella pronto siguió sus pasos abrazándome.

Observe la patrulla alejarse y el silencio se hizo incomodo.

— De verdad muchas gracias Harry, pero creo que ya debería entrar a casa.  
—Jacob.— Empezó y pareció arrepentirse.  
Esperé.  
—Jacob, ya sabes que tu padre es uno de mis mejores amigos.  
—Sí.  
—Me he dado cuenta de que estás con uno de los Cullen. — Pareció dudar de cada una de sus palabras y clavo sus oscuros ojos en mi.  
—Sí —repetí de manera cortante.  
—Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero Jacob...  
—Como tu bien has dicho esto no es asunto tuyo Harry. — Le interrumpí levantando la mirada desafiante.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero tu también tendrías que entender que ellos no son bienvenidos por la gente de la reserva.  
—La verdad es que lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que comparta vuestra estúpida opinión sobre los Cullen.  
Me percaté de que bufaba como si se rindiese ante sus propósitos.  
—Eres demasiado testarudo como para hacerte entrar en razón ¿verdad Jacob?

— Perderías tu tiempo conmigo y ninguno de los dos queremos eso.

—Solo, ten cuidado con lo que le dices a tu padre.

—Creo que como se lo diga o lo que tu pienses que voy a decirle a mi padre sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

— Tienes razón. — Dudo por unos instantes. — En el fondo tu padre haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa y solo pude asentir con la cabeza.  
—Piensa bien lo que haces, Jacob.  
—Lo haré. —respondí con rapidez.  
Volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe y me sobresalté con el ruido.

— Chicos, ¿Qué hacéis todavía ahí? — Mi padre empujo como pudo su silla sin salir del todo fuera del porche.  
—Yo ya me iba, ha sido un placer charlar contigo Jacob, nos vemos pronto, espero.— Harry se despidió de mi padre que nos miraba sonriente.  
—Adiós Harry, espero que no tengamos que volver a mantener este tipo de conversación. — Baje el tono de voz esperando que mi padre no oyese nada de lo que decía y me gire rumbo a mi casa imitando la sonrisa de Billy.  
—Hola, papá —dije empujando suavemente su silla dentro de la casa—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la pesca?  
—Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador.  
—Me ha dicho Charlie que el señor Clearwater nos ha dejado pescado frito ¿es que pensabas comértelo todo sin decirme nada?  
Me adentre en la cocina sacando el pescado y poniéndolo en la mesa viendo como mi padre se acercaba a comer a mi lado.  
— ¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación.  
—Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa — dibujé una sonrisa forzada esperando que mi padre dejase de preguntar, suspire dándome fuerzas a mí mismo. — Y esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Cullen.  
Billy dejó caer el tenedor encima de la comida.  
— ¿La casa del doctor Cullen? ¿A qué fuiste allí? Yo, ni si quiera sabía que conocías a los Cullen.  
—Ya sabes, voy con ellos al instituto de Forks, donde tú me mandaste ¿recuerdas? — Inquirí intentando que mi padre aceptase aquello como una situación normal.

— Si, bueno, pero no me imaginé que tuvieses tan buena relación con ellos. — Aun no había levantado el tenedor.

— En realidad, me llevo muy bien con Edward, uno de los hermanos Cullen.

— ¿Si? — sus ojos chocaron con los míos pude ver el miedo reflejado en ellos, por un momento me sentí culpable pero debía recordar que es lo que tenia que hacer.

—Papá, yo, me llevo mucho mejor que bien con Edward, ya sabes que es lo que intento decir. — Di un golpe en la mesa demasiado avergonzado como para completar la frase.

Billy me miro en estado de shock y después de unos minutos pareció procesar mis palabras.

—¡Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen! — Gritó apartándose de la mesa.  
—Eso es lo que intentaba decirte.  
—Es demasiado mayor para ti —empezó a despotricar.  
—Solo tiene diecisiete años Billy, ambos vamos a la misma clase.  
—Espera... ¿desde cuándo a ti? Los chicos, ya sabes. — Hizo un gesto con las manos, me hundí en la mesa sintiéndome más pequeño de lo que era.

—Pues, papá, creí que Becka o Rachel te lo habían dicho.  
Infló las mejillas conteniendo el aire, su mirada reflejaba furia y decepción pero pronto su expresión se relajo.  
—¿Cuál de todos es el chico ese? — Me reí por la manera en la que se refirió a Edward y le sonreí suavemente acercándome a el.  
—Se llama Edward, papá.  
— ¿Cuál es?  
—El de pelo cobrizo y alto, el más joven de todos ellos.  
—Bueno, eso esta bien, las pintas del más grande no me gustan para ti y supongo que eso me deja un poco más tranquilo. — Suspiró alargando su brazo para posarlo sobre mis hombros. — Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

Le sonreí, apretando suavemente su brazo, sabia que aun no había aceptado del todo aquella situación.

—De todos modos ¿es tu novio? — Una mueca de molestia zurco su rostro arrugándolo más de lo normal.  
— Supongo que si. Por eso te lo decía. — Suspire deteniéndome. — Viejo, sabes que estas cosas no van conmigo. Edward vendrá a recogerme y solo quería que no te soprendieses al verle aquí.  
— Entiendo… ¿cuándo vendrá a recogerte?  
—Llegará dentro de unos minutos.  
— ¿A dónde te va a llevar?  
—Alto, no creas que te dejare portarte como si yo fuese una damisela de la que debes proteger su honra.  
Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.  
— ¿Que vais a hacer?

—Creo que vamos a jugar con su familia al beisbol.  
—Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese chico como para atreverte a contarme esto después de tanto tiempo ocultándomelo. —comentó mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha.  
Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejara en paz.  
Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la casa.  
—Supongo que es él, vamos Jacob controla tus acciones que pareces una princesita enamorada.  
Sonó el timbre y Billy se alejó de la mesa dejándome allí de piedra.

— Abro yo. — Informó.  
No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Edward estaba de pie, aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.  
—Entra, Edward.  
Respiré viendo a mi padre apartarse de la puerta y empujar a Edward.  
—Gracias, señor Black. —Dijo él con voz respetuosa.  
—Entra vamos, Jake está en la cocina, pero antes debemos hablar y conocernos más, deja la chaqueta donde quieras.  
—Gracias, señor.

Mi padre se movió lentamente hasta el centro del salón y golpeo la superficie del sofá.  
—Siéntate aquí, Edward.

Edward se sentó donde mi padre indico y yo aproveche ese momento para salir en escena.  
—Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a Jacob a ver un partido de béisbol con tu familia.  
—Sí, señor, ésa es la idea —no pareció sorprendido de que le hubiera contado a mi padre la verdad. Aunque también podría haber estado escuchando, claro.  
—Bueno, eso es llevarle a tu terreno, supongo ¿no?  
Mi padre rió y Edward dudo por unos instantes sobre si debía reír con el o no, finalmente se decidió por unirse a Billy.  
—Venga, papá ya esta bien, tenemos que irnos. — Me levante sacudiéndome los pantalones.  
—No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Jake.  
—No se preocupe Billy, le traeré temprano —prometió Edward.

— Y más te vale que de una sola pieza o créeme que te arrepentirás de haberte metido con los Black y más aun con el cachorro de esta casa. — Amenazo por ultimo mi padre, obligándome a empujar a Edward fuera antes de que el viejo pudiese decir algo más.

* * *

**Agradecería sus opiniones, represalias, insultos y todo lo que queráis decirme y nos leemos pronto.**

**A.**


	22. Colisión

Hola, cuanto tiempo, sé que no tengo perdón de dios por todo este tiempo desparecida. Están siendo unos tiempos de locos, he tenido que mudarme y bueno adaptarse a una nueva ciudad lleva su tiempo.

Sé que no es una excusa pero espero que por lo menos me volváis a dar una oportunidad.

* * *

Me paré en seco en el porche. Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las ll_antas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.  
Edward me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Calculé la distancia hasta el asiento y me preparé para saltar él enredó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura suspirando, le di un golpe apartándome de él y saltando al interior de aquella bestia.  
— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con todo esto? —le pregunté toqueteando el amasijo de cuerdas y cinturones.  
—Un arnés para conducir campo a través.  
— ¿Supones que voy a aceptar ponerme todo eso?_

_— No Jacob, contigo no supongo nada. —Edward suspiró y cuando quise darme cuenta cinturones cubrían mi torso dificultándome el moverme. — Simplemente me aseguro de que nada le pase a esa bonita cara tuya.  
Edward me dio un suave beso en la frente y como pude le aparté de un empujón, negó con la cabeza y ocupo su sitio dentro del coche, giró la llave y el motor arrancó.  
— ¿Dónde guardáis este tanque?  
—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.  
Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Le miré sorprendido.  
—Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó.  
—Edward, pareces un enfermo. — Respondí alejándome todo lo posible de él impregnando como pude mi voz con un tono de seriedad.  
Aun con la lluvia y la penumbra se las arregló para encontrar el camino y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera.  
—Lo siento, señorito pero he de informarle que desde aquí tenemos que andar.  
— Empiezo a pensar que prefiero esperarte aquí.  
—Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste exquisito esta mañana.  
—Aún sigo guardándote la de la última vez.  
Se acercó rápidamente a mi lado del coche ocupando toda la puerta para no dejarme escapatoria. Empezó a desatarme el arnés.  
—Ya los suelto yo, tu vete. — Aparte sus manos golpeándole repetidamente en estas.  
—¿Debería fiarme de ti? No lo creo.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sacó del Jeep y me puso de pie en el suelo. Había ahora apenas un poco de niebla; parecía que Alice iba a tener razón.  
Apoyó las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó, obligándome a permanecer aplastado contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.  
— ¿Es que estás asustado Jacob? ¿De qué?_

_ —Quizá de subirme en la espalda de un loco que puede matarme estampado contra un árbol, ya sabes paranoias mías. — Alejé mi rostro del suyo desviándolo a un lado.  
Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.  
— ¿Sigues preocupado? —murmuró contra mi piel.  
— No creas que no sé qué estás intentando hacer Cullen.  
Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.  
— ¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.  
—No pienso hacerlo._

_ Levantó la cabeza para besarme y se detuvo haciendo que su respiración se mezclase de forma lenta e intoxicante con la mía.  
—Jacob, ¿en realidad no crees que pudiese estamparte contra un árbol, verdad?  
— ¿Quieres la verdad?  
— ¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un árbol?  
Sus labios rozaron levemente mi labio inferior.  
— ¿No?  
—Ya ves —sus labios entreabiertos se movían contra los míos—. No hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte, ¿a qué no?  
—Supongo que no.  
Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los mí é y mis labios se entreabrieron. Sentí como sus brazos rodeaban la parte baja de mi espalda y lentamente me apretaba cada vez más contra el jeep. De pronto se separó como cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacía, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se pintase en mi cara._

_ — ¡Maldita sea! —se desasió jadeando—. ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres!  
—No creo que haya algo que sea capaz de destruirte._

_ —Eso creía antes de conocerte. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —gruñó.  
Me arrojó sobre su espalda como hizo la otra vez y con incomodidad enredé mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, asegurándome de clavar bien los pies en sus costillas durante ese proceso, me afirmó con suavidad los brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
—No te olvides de cerrar los ojos._

_ — Cállate.  
Hundí la cabeza entre sus omóplatos, por debajo de mi brazo, y cerré con fuerza los ojos.  
No supe realmente si nos estábamos moviendo o no, ni si quiera fui consciente de la velocidad a la que íbamos hasta que sentí como el mundo volvía a parar y a ser un lugar seguro en el que posar los pies.  
—Ya pasó, Jacob.  
Me bajé de su espalda tan rápido como pude, ganándome un encuentro con el suelo nada más abandonar la seguridad de la espalda de Edward.  
— ¡Demonios! —grité enfadado cuando me golpeé contra el suelo mojado.  
Me miró sorprendido; no duró ni unos segundos con ese semblante y rompió a reír haciendo que mis oídos doliesen con su atronadora risa._

_ — ¡Ya está bien! — Me levanté, ignorándole, y me puse a limpiar de barro y ramitas la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. Eso sólo sirvió para que se riera aún más. Enfadada, empecé a andar a zancadas hacia el bosque.  
Sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.  
— ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?  
—A ver un partido de béisbol, creí que tú ya habías tenido suficiente espectáculo riéndote de tu novio en el suelo. — Sus ojos brillaron con alegría al oír el término novio y yo deseé haberme mordido la lengua.  
—Pero si no es por ahí...  
Me di la vuelta sin mirarle, y seguí andando a zancadas en la dirección opuesta. Me atrapó de nuevo.  
—No te enfades, no he podido evitarlo. Créeme ver a Jacob Black tirado en el suelo no es algo que se vea todos los días.  
— Perdona si no me río contigo pero prefiero abstenerme._

_ —Jake, no te enfades._

_ — No me llames así. — Me giró entre sus brazos y junto su frente a la mía._

_ — No soportaría que te enfades conmigo.  
Le tapé la boca con la mano.  
—No sigas por ese camino Edward.  
Me tomó de la mano, alejándola de los labios, pero manteniéndola contra su cara.  
—Te quiero —dijo—. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.  
Sentí como mi estómago se comprimía y las ganas de vomitar me invadían, no supe discernir si era de felicidad o nervios.  
—Le prometiste al Billy que me llevarías a casa temprano, ¿recuerdas? Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. — Apreté los labios para demostrar que seguía enfadado.  
—Sí, querido Jacob.  
Sonrió melancólicamente y me soltó, aunque se quedó con una de mis manos. Andamos unos pocos metros más y allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca, un poco más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento.  
Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista.  
— ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward? —preguntó Esme conforme se acercaba.  
—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclaró Emmett.  
Sonreí a Esme y aproveché la oportunidad de propinarle un codazo a Edward aun sabiendo que ni lo sentiría.  
—Era él.  
—Sin querer, Jacob resultaba muy cómico en ese momento —explicó rápido Edward, intentando apuntarse el tanto.  
Alice se giró y empezó a saltar en nuestra dirección.  
—Es la hora —anunció con los ojos brillantes.  
Un trueno interrumpió la charla que mantenía la familia e hizo que saltase sobre mi mismo.  
_

_ —Venga, vamos...  
Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron juntos en dirección al gigantesco campo.  
— ¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar.  
— Creo que me quedaría un poco corto en comparación. — Señalé con la vista como sus hermanos corrían de un lado para otro.  
Rió por lo bajo, y después de darme un suave beso en la mejilla, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos.  
— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? —inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa.  
Aunque aún no sabía cómo actuar con la madre de Edward asentí sintiendo de pronto como los nervios crecían en mí, ella se giró y me sonrió andando lentamente a mi paso.  
— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos?  
—No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta —me explicó.  
—Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?  
—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.  
—Te pareces a mi madre —Reí sin poder evitar que los ojos me lagrimeasen al no poder parar.  
—Me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te contó Edward que había perdido un bebé?  
—No — tragué saliva fuerte apoyando mi brazo alrededor de su codo ocasionando que ella me mirase sorprendida pero pronto sentí como se relajaba.  
—Sí, eso me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás —añadió con toda naturalidad.  
—Edward no me dio tantos detalles.  
—Él siempre intentando protegernos, fue el primero de nuestros hijos en llegar, podría decirse que ha estado conmigo toda nuestra vida y me dolía tanto verle siempre tan solo.— Interrumpió sus palabras para suspirar y agitar la cabeza. — Me alegro de que eso se haya acabado ya._

_ —Entonces, ¿no te importa? Ya sabes, sé que no soy exactamente lo que podría esperarse como la pareja ideal para un hijo._

_ —No, por supuesto que no Jacob, jamás había visto tan feliz a Edward, y sé que esto va a acabar bien._

_ En ese momento, Esme se detuvo. Desde nuestra posición podíamos observar como todos empezaban a colocarse y a coger los bates.  
—De acuerdo, empezad. — Dijo Esme en un tono suave pero que estaba seguro que todos habían oído.  
Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.  
— ¿Ha sido un strike? —le pregunté a Esme.  
—Si no la golpean, es un strike —me contestó.  
Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. _

_El ruido que esto provocó se asemejaba tanto al de los trueno que comprendí porque debían jugar en esas condiciones.  
La bola sobrevoló el campo y finalmente lo atravesó completo.  
— ¡Out!—cantó Esme con su voz clara.  
Confundido busqué con mi mirada a Edward y le encontré triunfante con la bola en la mano.  
—Emmett será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Esme—, pero Edward corre al menos igual de rápido.  
El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Rosalie se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.  
— ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.  
—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de Béisbol.  
—Seguro que no. — Ante la llamada de sus hermanos rápidamente volvió a centrarse en el juego._

Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Edward como receptor cuando Alice, de pronto, profirió un grito muy fuerte. _Edward ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los de más pudieran preguntar qué iba mal. _

_— ¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa. _

_— No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella. _

_— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad._

— Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. _Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección._

_— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, mirando intensamente a Edward._

_ — Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, su plan es solo jugar con nosotros._

_ — ¿Crees que podría darte tiempo? — Preguntó Carlisle observándome a mí y a Edward._

_ — No, no si tengo que llevarle a mi espalda. — Su mirada ensombreció._

_— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice. _

_—Tres. _

_— ¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. — Podemos con ellos._

_ Carlisle lo consideró durante unos segundos y pude ver como toda la familia dependía de la decisión que este tomase._

_ — Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando, según lo que ha dicho Alice solo sienten curiosidad por nosotros. — Todos asintieron ante sus palabras y se dispersaron intentando aparentar normalidad. _

_—Tranquilos, yo me encargo de él. Jasper necesitaré que me dejes eso. — Señaló a la gorra que llevaba su hermano en la mano y que antes había estado sobre su cabeza, Jasper no cambió de expresión pero se acercó a nosotros y deposito la gorra sobre las manos de Edward. _

_—Jacob, hazme un favor y ponte esto. — Obedientemente hice lo que él me pedía._

_ —Los otros… ¿vienen hacia aquí?_

_ —Sí, tienes que quedarte inmóvil detrás de mí y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, por favor. — Noté como intentaba disimular el nerviosismo patente en su voz. _

_— No servirá de nada. — Señaló Alice con un tono de preocupación._

_— ¡Lo sé! — Edward había perdido los nervios y ahora se cepillaba el pelo con las manos frenéticamente._

_—Lo siento, Jacob. Jamás quise ponerte en peligro, no debí haberte permitido correr este riesgo desde el principio. — Nunca me había enfrentado con la mirada triste de Edward y solo pude hacer una mueca de comprensión._

_ Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo. Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado._

* * *

Por ahora hasta ahí puedo leer, espero que os haya gustado y que no esté tan desentrenada como pienso.

Gracias por leer y darme otra oportunidad.


	23. La caza

Y aquí otra vez, después de unos caóticos primeros exámenes de mi ultimo año antes de la universidad. *se seca las lagrimas* Espero que lo disfrutéis, esto ya va llegando a su final.

* * *

Aparecieron uno por uno a doce metros de nuestra posición.

Eran tres, el primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediat_a_mente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, dejando en claro ante nosotros su figura de líder. La tercera integrante era una mujer; de cabellos de un color tan rojo que se podía distinguir a la perfección aun a la distancia en la que estábamos.

Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Su vestimenta era muy normal, logrando pasar desapercibidos. Lo único que llamaba la atención era su ausencia de calzado.

Carlisle, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, salió a su encuentro. El líder esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos. La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. El segundo hombre, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sus ojos eran distintos a los de los Cullen, no eran dorados o negros, si no de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien.— Hablaba el líder de los recién llegados con tono suave y acercándose lentamente a Carlisle. — Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James.— Añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Jacob. — Tuve que evitar la mirada de todos cuanto oí como pronunciaban mi nombre.

— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? — Preguntó Laurent con un tono alegre, Carlisle le sonrió en respuesta.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona? —En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como vosotros.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? —preguntó Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Es una larga historia, ¿por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? —Los invitó Carlisle.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte, hemos estado cazando todo el camino y no hemos tenido ocasión de descansar, aceptaremos encantados.

—Por favor, no os ofendáis, pero he de rogaros que os abstengáis de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Carlisle.

—Claro, no hemos tenido intención de luchar por los territorios en ningún momento.

—Os mostraremos el camino si queréis venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, id con Edward y Jacob a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, pude sentir perfectamente como el aire suavemente golpeaba mi piel, el hecho no pasó desapercibido para Edward que se adelantó e intento protegerme con su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de James, quien movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrarse en mi con una sonrisa. Jame se agazapó sin apartar la mirada de mi ni un instante, Edward exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Exclamó Laurent, sorprendido adoptando una posición parecida a la de su compañero pero con la sorpresa presente en sus facciones.

Laurent parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

— ¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Él está con nosotros. —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.

—Pero…es un humano.

—Sí... —Emmett se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James.

—Aún nos gustaría aceptar vuestra invitación —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carlisle—. Y claro, no le haremos daño al humano, no tenemos pensado empezar ningún tipo de batalla entre nosotros.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto para que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet se acercasen a él.

—Vámonos, Jacob —ordenó Edward con voz baja y sombría.

Asentí con la cabeza, aún algo aturdido ocasionando que él tuviese que guiarme cogiéndome del codo.

Llegamos al Jeep en un tiempo inverosímil. Edward apenas se paró antes de echarme al asiento trasero.

—Sujétalo —ordenó a Emmett, que se deslizó a mi lado. Alice se había sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Edward puso en marcha el coche.

Llegamos a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por dónde íbamos, aunque había aumentado la velocidad, estábamos yendo en dirección contraria a Forks.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté. Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera me miraron. — ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Quieres hacer el favor de contestar de una vez?

—Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo.

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra, para ya el coche! ¿Edward, me estas escuchando? ¡Para el coche! —grité. Intenté quitarme el arnés como pude logrando romper algunos de los cinturones.

—Emmett —advirtió Edward con tono severo. Y Emmett me sujetó las manos con un férreo apretón.

— ¡Suéltame! He dicho que pares el coche, Edward estoy hablando en serio. Dile que me suelte.

—Jacob, ayúdame y quédate quieto. — Seguía con la vista pegada a la carretera.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, mi padre está solo y no pienso dejarle! ¡Esto no es una broma déjame bajar del coche!

—Tranquilízate, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

— ¡Me da igual lo que hayas hecho antes Edward!¡Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, suéltame y déjame bajar del coche!

—Edward, al arcén —Alice habló por primera vez. —Hazlo, Edward.

—Escúchame, Alice. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y le quiere a él. La cacería empieza esta noche.

—No sabe dónde... — Edward la interrumpió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Laurent ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.

— ¡Billy! No pienso dejarle aquí, ahora te lo digo en serio, déjame bajar del coche.

—Jacob tiene razón Edward, es peligroso para Billy.

—Esa no es una opción. — Susurró Edward.

— ¡Me da igual que no sea una opción! ¡No pienso abandonar a mi padre! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Cállate, Jacob.

— ¡No!

— ¿No lo veis? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo. — A Emmett no pareció disgustarle la idea.

Respire lentamente intentando tranquilizarme y dejar que los demás se calmasen un poco.

—Escucha. Llévame de vuelta.

—No —me interrumpió él.

—Edward, por si no te das cuenta yo tampoco te estoy dejando otra opción, así que escucha. Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. No pienso huir dejando a mi padre sin saber que no va a ir a por él.

—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Jacob. Tú lo sabes —dijo Alice. Todos mirábamos a Edward.

—Es demasiado peligroso... Y no le quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

— ¡Te digo que no me has entendido! —intenté respirar profundo. Edward presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. — No voy a hacer nada que no sea eso Edward, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿sí?

—Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dirás a Billy que no quieres estar más con él, haz lo que sea. Tienes quince minutos para recoger todas tus cosas y volver a tu coche, Jacob quince minutos.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunté mirándome las manos, que el aún tenía sujetas, e intentando no responder de mala manera a Edward.

—Ah, perdón. — Me sonrió.

—Sólo veo un pequeño problema, todos no cabemos en mi coche. Creo que yo soy capaz de ir sólo.

—Jacob, hazme caso aunque sea en eso. — Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del volante.

—Escucha, Billy sabrá enseguida que tiene algo que ver contigo si te ve y no puedo permitir que se alteré más de lo necesario. — Vi que iba a responder y pude saber qué es lo que iba a decir así que me apresuré a interrumpirle. — Además piénsalo, el rastreador sabe que tú no te separarás de mí, te buscará a mi lado y eso nos delataría enseguida.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Alice.

—No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Edward era helada.

—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana —vi su expresión en el retrovisor y rectifiqué—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Jasper y Alice podrán volver a casa. Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.

— ¿Dónde te iría a buscar?

—A casa de una de mis hermanas, te haré saber de cuál de ellas. —respondí sin dudar.

—No. El oirá que es allí donde vas —replicó con impaciencia.

—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

—Esta chica es diabólica —rió Emmett entre dientes.

—Jacob, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—No lo he dudado ni por un momento.

Edward aparcó despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detrás de mí automóvil. Pude ver como todas las luces de la casa estaban abiertas.

El motor se paró y me quedé sentada, inmóvil, iba a hacer mucho daño a mi padre y aún no había digerido eso.

—No te preocupes, Jacob —susurró con jovialidad Emmett—. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible. — me sonrió abrazándome suavemente mientras me ayudaba a desatarme.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano. Me acompañó rápidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche. —Quince minutos —me advirtió en voz baja.

—Espera aquí.

—No te va a pasar nada, Jacob. Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿vale? Mantén a Billy a salvo y vuelve, ya tendremos una ocasión para pedirle perdón. Sobretodo yo, no creo que le caiga muy bien después de esto. — Intentó forzar una sonrisa para relajarme.

—Una cosa más, perdón por lo que voy a hacer. — Edward estaba inclinado, por lo que sólo tuve que acercarme unos centímetros para besar sus labios.

Entonces, rápidamente me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de una patada, me giré para encararle y como pude le di un golpe con toda la fuerza que pude empujándole lejos de mí.

— ¡Largate Edward! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

— ¿Jacob? — como pudo mi padre se acercó a mí.

— Billy, será mejor que te apartes. — Corrí sin mirar la cara que probablemente tendría mi padre en esos momentos y subí hasta mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí y recogiendo todo lo necesario.

—Jacob, ¿qué está pasando?

—Me voy con mis hermanas. — Grité buscando mi reserva de dinero.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si te lo ha hecho yo…

— ¡No! —chillé unas cuantas octavas más alto. Me volví hacia el armario, pero Edward ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio, le di pequeños golpes con las manos obligándole a marcharse, obviamente el prefirió ignorarme.

—He cortado con él — respondí finalmente, dando tirones a la cremallera de la maleta. Las capacitadas manos de Edward me apartaron y la cerró con suavidad.

—Estaré en tu coche, ¡venga! —me susurró. Bajé las escaleras a trompicones.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Gritó Billy detrás de mí—. ¡Creí que te gustaba! Me sujetó por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su presión era firme.

Miré a mi padre, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era necesario o nunca podría ponerle a salvo.

—Ése es el problema, Billy. Edward me gusta por eso he de marcharme de aquí, no me quiero quedar encerrado en esta maldita reserva. Si tu vida está condenada a este sitio no tienes por qué hacer lo mismo con la mía. — Me volví para no ver su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Jacob, por favor espera aunque sea hasta mañana. No, hasta la semana que viene, te prometo que te ayudaré a marcharte, llamaré a tu hermana por ti si hace falta. Hijo, por favor.

—He hablado con mis hermanas, puedo ir a casa de Rebecca y pasar allí una temporada hasta saber qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo? — Billy parecía perplejo, pude ver como cada palabra mía se clavaba en su corazón, ahora no era sólo yo si no sus demás hijas quienes ayudaban en mi huida.

—Déjame ir, Billy —tenía que ganar tiempo, mientras más minutos pasaban en más peligro estaba él.— No ha funcionado, ¿vale? De veras, ¡no puedo aguantar ni un solo minuto aquí!

Billy se quedó helado en la entrada, atónito, mientras yo corría hacia el coche.

— ¡Te llamaré mañana! —grité. Quería tranquilizarle aunque sea de alguna forma.

Encendí el motor y arranqué. Edward me tocó la mano. —Detente en el bordillo —me ordenó en cuanto Charlie y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

—Edward, déjame conducir a mí.

De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Edward me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empujó al mío fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me soltó las manos del volante. Estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto sin si quiera poder protestar.

—No vas a encontrar nuestra casa —me explicó. Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Miré a por la ventanilla trasera.

—Es Alice —me tranquilizó.

— ¿Y el rastreador?

—Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena —contestó Edward con desaliento.

— ¿Y…mi padre? —pregunté con pena.

—El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros, no hay peligro para Billy.

—Toda va bien, Jacob —me prometió—. Vas a estar a salvo.

—No me había dado cuenta de que no estabas a gusto aquí. Creía que incluso habías hecho buenas migas y que querías seguir conmigo. — Me di cuenta de que intentaba relajarme, bufé molesto.

—No pretendía ser agradable, Billy nunca ha sabido cómo tratar bien ciertos temas. Aun así me asombró su comprensión.

—No te preocupes, te perdonará. Jacob, todo va a salir bien.

—Me siento un poco inseguro si no eres tu quien está conmigo.

—Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días —me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con el brazo— Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

—Claramente, una idea tan grandiosa como esa no se os hubiese ocurrido nunca a vosotros.

* * *

Bueno he de decir que este capitulo me ha costado un poco más porque tenía que ajustar las emociones y sentimientos de Jacob a la situación, ya que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que es un poco menos frágil que Bella en algunos aspectos. Ademas me parecía que su relación con Billy era más estrecha que la de Bella y Charlie y bueno, pues aquí el resultado.

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y nos vemos dentro de poco.

Todo review será agradecido con mi amor eterno (?) A.

*este cap ha sido editado por unos errores que habian sido señalados por un lector, vuestras observaciones siempre son agradecidas.


	24. Despedidas

Bueno, aquí otra vez, para este capítulo he intentado darme prisa para marcar un ritmo en las actualizaciones pero me ha salido un poco más corto de lo que esperaba.

Quería preguntaros algo ya que esto está a unos capítulos de acabar, calculo tres o cuatro, a lo que iba ¿os gustaría que siga haciendo lo que he hecho con Crepúsculo con los demás libros de la saga? Me gustaría saber cuanta gente estaría interesada, porque aunque me encante escribir esto para vosotros me quita bastante tiempo que a veces no tengo y bueno, eso hacedmelo saber.

Ahora ya el capítulo.

* * *

Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas.

Emmett abrió mi puerta sin darme tiempo si quiera a reaccionar, rápidamente desató aquel revoltijo de cinturones y me echó a su hombro llevándome tan rápido como le era posible hasta su casa, supe que no era momento de oponerme a su forma de llevarme aún así le propiné un golpe como pude en las costillas oyendo su risa atronadora como respuesta.

Irrumpimos en el salón de la gran familia, con Edward y Alice flanqueándonos a ambos lados.

Todos esperaban por nosotros y pude ver como su atención se centraba en nosotros en el mismo instante en el que entramos a la estancia, incluso Laurent permanecía con ellos. Escuché gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Emmett, como respuesta a la presencia del vampiro extranjero, cuando me soltó al lado de Edward.

—Nos está rastreando. — Anunció Edward, mirando directamente a Laurent.

—Eso era lo que me temía que pasaría. — Respondió este con un rostro disgustado.

— ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Carlisle a Laurent en un tono escalofriante.

—Lo siento —contestó—. Ya esperaba que esto pasase, cuando el chico defendió a su pareja sólo consiguió alimentar el interés de James por el humano.

— ¿Puedes detenerle?

—Una vez que ha comenzado la caza, una vez que se ha obsesionado, nada puede detenerle.

—Nosotros lo haremos.— Prometió Emmett.

—No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.

Su aquelarre, pensé; entonces, caí en el sentido completo de sus palabras. Él no era el líder, todo había sido una jugada que habían llevado a cabo frente a nosotros.

— ¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena? — Laurent pareció dudar unos segundos de sus palabras, encontré su mirada fija en mí con determinación pasados los segundos.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los que se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación y el aire se volvió a cargar con ese tono de protección que me rodeaba desde el principio de toda esta situación en la que me hallaba envuelto.

Laurent lo entendió y meditó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada rostro y finalmente suspiró con una sonrisa casi melancólica.

— No subestiméis a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.

—Agradecemos ese gesto. — Respondió Carlisle con sinceridad.

Laurent echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta. El silencio duró menos de un minuto.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Cuestionó el rubio fijando su mirada en Edward de forma un tanto inquisitiva, pero el tono paterno que poseía no había abandonado ni por un segundo sus palabras.

—Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice puedan llevar a Jacob junto a su hermana.

— ¿Y luego? — La preocupación volvía a Carlisle.

—Le daremos caza en cuanto Jacob esté fuera de aquí.— Edward aún estaba incomodo con la forma en la que el plan se tenía que desarrollar, lo podía notar en su tono de voz.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió cansado.

Edward se volvió hacia Rosalie apretando la mandíbula.

—Acompaña a Jacob arriba y búscale algo de ropa que le pueda valer.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —Dijo en voz baja—. Él para mí no es nada, nada salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

—Rosalie. —murmuró Emmett, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la sacó de encima con una sacudida.

— ¿Esme? —preguntó Edward con calma.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella. Esme estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me guio, tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían, escaleras arriba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté sin aliento cuando me soltó en una habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.

—Intentaremos confundir el olor. No durará mucho, pero ayudará a que puedas huir. — Oí como rebuscaba en un armario hasta seleccionar dos prendas sencillas.

—¿Tengo que ponerme eso? — Ella asintió con la cabeza y me tendió lo que parecía ser una camiseta. Tan pronto como conseguí ponérmela, ella me entregó unos pantalones de deporte.

Cuando acabe de vestirme con la nueva ropa, Esme se había puesto mí camisa por encima de sus ropas y me llevó hacia las escaleras donde aguardaba Alice con un pequeño bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron cada una de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.

Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Esme, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un pequeño móvil plateado.

—Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Jacob, espero que no te moleste. —me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asentí, mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresión resentida. —Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep. — Hubo un momento de resignación generalizada, estábamos repartiéndonos los roles de cada uno dentro de esa macabra cacería. —Vámonos —ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Edward se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en un abrazo que se notaba lleno de angustia, hundió su cara en mi cuello respirando lentamente, colocó ambas manos enmarcando mi cara y sus labios, fríos, conectaron con los míos durante unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos nos dijimos nada, probablemente no hacía falta decir nada sobre la situación en la que estábamos.

Entonces, se separó de mí y se unió a su padre y hermano, cuando estuvieron juntos se marcharon.

Los demás nos quedamos allí de pie, el silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo. —Ahora —dijo.

Esme me acarició la mejilla cuando pasó por mi lado y me dedicó un gesto que hizo encogerse a mí alma. —Cuídate.

Oí el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche. Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

—Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy a por el coche. — Se perdió en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Edward.

Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Andamos juntos por el camino que Alice nos había marcado.

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.

— ¿Qué? —tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.

—No —murmuré entre dientes. — Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

—Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad. No oí nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó.

—Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente. Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco basurilla, pero era necesario para plantear como se desarrollará todo.

Vuelvo a repetir la pregunta formulada antes y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre son agradecidos.

A.


End file.
